


Brothers By Blood

by Alchemygirl8



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Poison, Smut, Torture, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemygirl8/pseuds/Alchemygirl8
Summary: Yami and Yugi's parents were killed by vampires, now they lead a resistance to free humanity from the vampire's rule. When Yami is captured and brought to the Emperor of the vampire. What happens when the brothers meet 3 years later?
Relationships: Atem/Yami Yuugi, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi, Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Uncertainty

_“Hello?” a boy called out, his voice echoing through the dark forest. The only light was from the bright moon high in the sky._

_“This way, hurry!” someone yelled behind him. The boy turned at the sound of running footsteps coming his way and saw two adults running. The woman was pale-skinned with long black hair that flowed behind her as she ran. She was wearing black pants tucked into brown knee-length boots, a green shirt underneath a black corseted top with long off-the-shoulder sleeves. Around her hips was a quiver with arrows in it, however, her bow was nowhere to be seen. The woman also wore a black sash around her hips, a black choker around her neck, and gold hoop earrings in her ears._

_In her arms, she held a small child with star-shaped hair. Running a little bit behind her was an older child who seemed to be about 9 or 10 years old. He was wearing black pants, brown boots, a red blouse, and a brown cloak._

_Running up behind them was a man, her husband perhaps. He had pale skin like her with tri-colored hair of black with magenta tips and blonde bangs. He was wearing black pants, brown boots, a dark blue shirt, a dark grey jacket, and a brown cloak. In his hand was a sword with a grey handle._

_“The cave!” the man yelled as he glanced over his shoulder, making sure no one was following them no doubt. The woman ran into the nearby cave, not stopping until she reached the end of the cave, the dead end. Softly, she sat the boy in her arms down on the ground and brushed the bangs out of purple eyes which held fear in them._

_“Mother?” the other boy asked, sitting down beside his brother, shivering at the cold and dampness of the cave._

_“Everything will be alright Yami,” the woman said with a soft smile on her face. Her husband running up behind her and gently ruffling the older boy's bangs with an affectionate smile._

_“They’ll be coming soon,” he said softly to which the woman nodded, tears shimmering in her violet eyes. In one swift movement, she pulled her brown cloak off her shoulders and wrapped it around the older boy, tying the thin rope together at the neck._

_“Yami, I want you to promise me something,” the woman said to which the boy nodded, as their father was wrapping his own cloak around the younger boy._

_“Anything,” Yami answered back, his younger brother huddling close to him with a shiver._

_“Protect Yugi, keep him safe,” his mother said. “Can you do that for me?”_

_Yami didn’t respond, he only nodded his head softly. His mother gave him a smile before reaching into the small pack around her hips and digging out a small silver medallion on a black rope._

_“What’s that?”_

_“Someone will come to find you, show them this when you see them, understand?”_

_“I understand,” Yami said with a nod as his mother pressed the medallion into his palm and closed his hand around it._

_“Estelle, we need to go,” her husband said._

_“I know,” she said with a sad smile before kissing both of her son’s foreheads, tears slipping down her cheeks. “No matter what happens, never leave this cave.”_

_“I understand,” Yami said tucking his younger brother under his arm._

_“I love you both,” the woman said before nodding to her husband, the couple rushing out of the cave and rushing off, just as a pair of fast footsteps ran past the cave._

_“Wait!” the boy yelled as he tried to rush after the couple, the image fading from his eyes as he started to wake up. Just as the snow was falling._

That was when the dream ended.

* * *

Yugi awoke with a start and sprung up in his bed, the blanket covering him dropping to his legs. He heard a chuckle and turned to where his older brother Yami sat kneeling beside him. Yami was dressed in a pair of black leather pants, a black tank top, and knee-length grey boots. Overtop he wore a dark brown cloak with a hood

“Morning Little One,” Yami said, causing Yugi to scowl at the nickname his brother had given him years ago.

“I don’t like that name,” Yami chuckled and ruffled his hair making Yugi whine and fix it, sending a glare towards his brother.

“Get dressed, we have to move out today,” Yami said as he turned and walked out of the tent. Yugi sighed and climbed out of bed, getting changed into a pair of black pants, a black blouse, a dark grey vest, and black boots. Overtop he wore a dark brown cloak with a hood on it.

Heading outside of his and Yami’s shared tent, he squinted at the bright sunlight. He noticed how many of the tents had already been taken down, many more following.

“Mornin’ Yug’,” came a voice from behind him. Yugi turned to see his best friend Jonouchi Katsuya, or Joey as he liked to go by. Joey had joined 4 years ago, a year after their parents were killed and Yami had taken the leadership position 5 years ago, he and Yugi became fast friends shortly after that. Joey had blonde hair which fell in front of his brown eyes. Beside him stood Yugi’s other friends, Ryou and Malik. There would have been another friend, Honda, but he had gone MIA and was presumed dead.

“Hey Joey, how’s your arm doing?” Yugi asked as he approached his friends. Joey’s arm had recently been injured in a fight with a vampire in the recent battle and he had to stay out of battle for a while.

“Better, thanks to Ryou here,” Joey said causing Ryou to blush. Contrasting his pale skin and white hair, which fell in front of his brown eyes.

“It was nothing,” Ryou said with a shy smile. He was the groups leading medical person, which everyone was grateful for.

“So, any idea of where we’re headed Yugi?” Malik asked as the group walked to the main tent where Yami probably was.

“Not really, Yami just said we were moving up North,” Yugi said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Do you think we’re meeting up with Leah and Sean’s squads?” Joey asked. “They’re groups are up that way.”

“It’s a possibility,” Malik said as he ran his fingers through the knots of his sandy blonde hair.

As they entered the tent, they saw Yami leaning over the discussion table, a map in front of him, his violet eyes studying. He looked up at the sound of someone entering the tent and smiled seeing the group.

“There you are,” Yami said as the group saluted him. “Ryou, I believe Cassidy is looking for you,” Yami said, Ryou nodded and headed off.

“Anything you need us to do Yami?” Malik asked to which Yami nodded.

“Yes actually, I need you two to go and help with unloading the weapons tent and loading them into the carriages.

“Yes sir,” the pair said before heading off.

“What do you want me to do?” Yugi asked.

“I want you, to go and pack your stuff up,” Yami said before turning and studying the map. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.

“Gotcha,” Yugi said with a nod heading back to the tent.

As he entered their tent, he noted how Yami’s belongings had already been packed into his suitcase, which sat on his bed. Yugi turned and started to pack his own belongings into his suitcase. It wasn’t much, just the changes of clothes he had and a picture he always kept beside his bed. The picture was of their mother and father, Estelle and Thomas Motou. Yami was 4 years old and Yugi was a few months old. Estelle held Yugi in her arms while Yami was sat on his father’s broad shoulders. It was drawn by a family friend a little while before the vampire vs human war started.

Yugi quickly wiped his tears away, just as Yami stepped into the tent. He noticed the drawing in Yugi’s hands and allowed a soft smile to grace his face.

“I remember when that was drawn,” Yami said sitting next to Yugi on the bed. “You had only been born a few months.”

“I miss them,” Yugi said staring down at his parents. He couldn’t clearly remember his parents, other than a few memory flashes here and there.

“I know, so do I,” Yami said with a sigh.

“Do you think we’re doing them proud?” Yugi asked as he tucked the photo between two of his shirts. “After all, this is a life or death situation we’re in.”

“I think, they’d be proud no matter what we did,” Yami said ruffling his brother’s hair, just as a female soldier with jet black hair walked in.

“We’re almost ready to go Sir, all tents except yours have been taken down,” the soldier said.

“And the fire pits?” Yami asked standing off the bed.

“We buried them Sir,” the soldier replied.

“Good,” Yami said with a nod. “We’ll be out in a minute.” The soldier nodded and left the tent. Yami picked his suitcase up and turned back to Yugi. “Come on, we should get going.”

“Right,” Yugi said grabbing his suitcase and following after Yami as they exited the tent. As soon as they were out, a few of the soldiers went inside to take down the beds and load the beds and blankets out of the tent before others started taking the tent down. Yami and Yugi handed their suitcases to a few female soldiers who were in charge of the luggage carriage.

After doing a final check of the camp, Yami climbed onto his horse and turned towards the soldiers.

“Let’s get a move on, with hope, we can get there before sunset,” Yami said as he started to lead the march North. Yugi noticed Yami was talking quietly with Jason who was a half vampire half human but sided with the humans as his mother was killed by the vampires. He was their spy and he was a great ally, of course, it took some getting used to at first.

Yugi trailed behind and chatted with Joey, Malik, and Ryou.

* * *

A couple of hours later, they arrived at the camp, which was a little smaller than what theirs used to be. Yami climbed off his horse and headed towards two hooded figures who pulled their hoods off. One was Leah, she had brown hair tied in a high ponytail and hazel eyes. She was dressed in a black knee-length skirt, a black long-sleeved shirt, black leggings, and brown boots.

The other was Sean, he had long brown hair tied into a low ponytail and blue eyes. He wore black trousers, a black shirt, and a dark grey vest, as well as brown boots. It was obvious to anyone that the pair were siblings. They shared the same mother but had different fathers. Who were all dead, of course, the joys of fighting against the vampires.

“Glad you made it alright Yami,” Leah said with a smile.

“Yes, we ran into a few stray vampires but we took care of them,” Yami said. Leah nodded before ordering a few troops to help with the unloading and setting up process. Yugi climbed off his horse and walked up beside his brother.

“Good to see you again Yugi,” Sean said greeting the younger brother and Second in Command of Yami.

“You as well Sean,” Yugi said with a smile.

“While they’re setting up, shall we go over the plan before we debrief?” Leah asked turning her attention back to Yami who nodded.

“Of course,” Yami said, the group heading to the debriefing tent and standing around the table, a large map lay on the table.

“According to our intel, their main camp is here and their supply tents are here,” Leah said pointing to a circled area.

“What’s the plan then?”

“Destroy their supplies before they can bring it to the capital and restock their supplies,” Yami said and he analyzed the map.

“How far is their camp from the capital?” Yugi asked.

“This is the capital right here,” Sean said pointing to the large city not far from the circled area. “I’d say a day, two at the most.”

“Which means we need to strike fast,” Yami said turning a soldier guarding the entrance. “Gather everyone in an hour, we need to debrief for tomorrow.”

“Yes sir!”

“Tomorrow?” Yugi asked as he turned to Yami.

“Would you rather take on the vampires exhausted from the travel?” Yami asked giving his brother a teasing smile.

“No,” Yugi answered shaking his head.

“Exactly, tomorrow night we strike.”

* * *

An hour later, everyone had gathered in the debriefing tent, standing around the map, which had been pinned against the side of the tent so everyone could see it.

“Alright, listen up, we’re only going over this once,” Leah called out gathering everyone’s attention. “Squad 1, you’re going to go North with Yugi and head towards the main camp, keep an eye on things,” Leah said pointing to a spot on the map. “If you see anything bad, send a signal right away.”

“Squads 2 and 3, you’re going to take the South trail and heads towards the supply tents where Yami and Sean will be waiting, we’re going to blow these supply tanks before the vamps even know what hit them,” Sean said pointing to another spot on the map

“At the time, the vampires will be coming to fight, Squad 4, you’re going to take the East trail with Leah and destroy the vamps before they get to the others, but if anything happens, everyone prepare for a battle,” Yami said pointing to another spot on the map.

“Everyone understand?” Leah asked, everyone nodded and Leah softly sighed in relief. “Good, dismissed, we leave an hour before sunset tomorrow.”

As everyone left the tent to prepare for tomorrow, Yami noticed Yugi looking a little unsettled. He turned to Leah and Sean who were organizing some papers into files.

“Me and Yugi are going to turn in for the night,” Yami said to which Leah and Sean nodded, Yami turned to Yugi and motioned for him to follow. The brothers then headed to their tent, which had been one of the first ones to be set up.

“Hey,” Yami called out as Yugi sat down on his bed and started untying his boots. “Tomorrow will be fine, don’t worry.”

“Can I really trust you with that? This is a dangerous mission.”

“Probably not, but I promise everything will be fine,” Yami said as he slipped his boots off. Yugi sighed and changed into a pair of black pants and a loose white shirt, Yami doing the same. They both crawled into their beds and Yami blew out the candle on his bedside table. Yugi tried to fall asleep, but he couldn’t help shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

With a sigh, Yugi crawled out of his bed and silently climbed into his brother’s bed. Yami let a soft smile grace his face as he made room for his younger brother.

“Go to sleep Yugi,” Yami whispered, closing his eyes once more as Yugi nodded and cuddled into his brother, before finally falling asleep.

* * *

_Screams._

_That’s what Yugi heard as he walked around, seeing fire and pieces of broken weapons on the ground around him. Also around him, were the bodies of their troops and the troops from Leah and Sean’s squad. Vampire’s kneeled beside them, drinking their blood, the smell of copper lingering in the air._

_“Yugi! Run!!” Yugi turned to see his brother push him out of the way, just as a vampire was rushing towards him. Yugi’s eyes widened seeing a sword plunge its way into Yami’s stomach._

_“NOOO!!!” Yugi cried out as the vampire sunk its teeth into Yami’s neck and drank his blood, until his body was pale and unmoving. Yugi closed his eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks._

_And then-_

_Darkness_.


	2. A Promise

**~Emperor’s Palace~**

Atem sighed as he looked over the map in front of him. He was trying to pinpoint where the resistance camp was. A knock at the door came and in walked two of his guards, Mai and Anzu.

"Sorry to interrupt My Lord but our spies have found the camp," Mai said placing a hand on her hip.

“And where is it?" Atem asked turning to his guard.

"Right here an hour away from our suppliers camp," Mai said as she pointed to a spot on the map.

Atem nodded "I see, they intend to attack our camp to stop us?"

"Yes My Lord," Mai answered with a nod of her head.

Atem nodded and picked up a piece of paper, he placed it on the table. Mai picked it up only to find a paler version of Atem.

“The resistance leader?” Mai asked as she studied the photo.

“His name is Yami Moto, I want you to bring him here,” Atem said glaring down at the photo. “If we can capture him, we can have an advantage over the humans.”

“Dead or alive?” Anzu asked, her eyes glowing a soft red.

“Alive, he may be of use to us,” Atem said glaring down at Anzu who nodded, her eyes returning back to their teal colour.

“As you wish My Lord, we’ll prepare to leave,” Mai said with a bow.

“I’ll join you shortly,” Atem said as the two guards exited his study and went to prepare to leave.

A moment later, Atem’s younger brother Heba walked into the room, he took one look at the photo Mai had placed back on the desk and turned to his brother.

“I take it you already have sent Mai and Anzu out?”

“Yes, capturing him can give us the advantage we need.”

“Is that the only reason?” Heba asked eyeing his older brother.

“You know the other reason, “Atem said standing up from behind his desk and turning to stare out the window.

“Mother and Father,” Heba said softly, turning to stare at the portrait of their parents on the wall. They had been killed 10 years ago and Atem was forced to take the throne shortly after.

“Have Bakura and Marik prepare a cell, Mai and Anzu will return shortly,” Atem said, Heba nodded.

“I’m sure they’ll be happy about having a prisoner in the dungeon, haven’t had one in a while,” Heba said with a smile.

* * *

**~Resistance Camp~**

Yugi sighed as he sat beside Joey in the mess hall. Yugi had barely touched his food, Joey noticed and went to say something. However, a voice stopped him before he could.

"Yugi you really should eat," Ryou spoke quietly as he sat across from Yugi. Malik sat beside him and nodded in agreement.

"Ryou's right Yugi, you'll need your strength for tonight," Yugi sighed as his headache became worse than this morning,

"I need some air," he spoke quietly as he walked out of the mess hall. Yami frowned as he watched Yugi walk out of the mess hall, but he continued to speak with Leah and Sean knowing Yugi would want his space for now.

* * *

An hour later everyone was getting into their positions. Yami climbed onto his horse and noticed Yugi was zoned out. He headed over towards his brother who was playing with the hem of his sleeve.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yugi sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about tonight," Yami frowned knowing Yugi's instinct for bad moments had always come in handy, he gave a reassuring smile towards his brother.

"It's going to be alright," Yugi turned towards his brother with a frown

"How do you know?" Yami sighed.

"I don't. You just have to trust in the plan and our friends," Yugi nodded. Yami went to head towards the front but stopped and turned back towards Yugi.

"Yugi," Yugi's head snapped up and nodded showing Yami he was listening. "If something bad happens I want you to come and find either me or Joey right away," Yugi sighed but nodded. Yami smiled and ruffled his brother's hair, hair that was so much like his own but wasn't. Yugi glared and fixed it making Yami smile. Leah called him back to the front line and Yami sent one last look to his brother and headed back beside Leah.

Yugi noticed Joey on his horse a few men down from him, Joey sent him a smile and Yugi smiled back. Malik was beside Joey and was speaking with another man beside him. Yugi smiled seeing Malik tease him about his girlfriend and the man blushing. Leah caught everyone's attention with a whistle.

"Let's get a move on!" she shouted and took off with everyone following behind her.

* * *

As the group got closer Yugi noticed smoke from the fire pits. Though he wondered why vampires needed fire pits if they didn't eat food or need warmth. Putting it aside Yugi focused his mind on the situation at hand. Leah stopped them a few feet away and they tied their horses so they wouldn't run and for a quick getaway.

“We’ll group off here,” Leah said as she handed out flares out to the squad leaders. Yugi tightened his hand around the cold metal flare gun, he could feel his hands start to sweat.

“Everyone head out,” Yami said giving a comforting smile to his brother before following after Leah and Sean. Yugi turned to Joey and the pair nodded before leading their squad towards the main camp.

“Everyone stay down, wait for the signal,” Yugi said to his squad, the troops nodding and hiding amongst the trees and bushes while keeping an eye on the camp.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sean and Yami stopped just before the supply tents, a few vampires stood guard around them. Yami turned to a soldier behind him who carried a pack on his back.

“The explosives?”

“Right here sir,” the soldier answered pulling the explosives out of his pack.

“Great, Emery, Thalia I want you to-“

“Sir!” Jason called out just as a red flare was shot into the air.

“What? What happened?” Yami asked as Jason ran up to him.

“It’s a trap!” Jason announced, pushing Yami out of the way and blocking a vampire’s sword with his own.

“So you’re the traitor huh?” the vampire said with a grin. “Figured as much, halfling.”

“Go help the other squads!” Jason yelled. Yami nodded and pulled out his sword, the other following suit and running into the camp.

“Yami!” Leah yelled as she, Yami, and Sean met up. “They set a trap.”

“I know,” Yami said as he slashed a vampire, slicing his head off.

“Filthy bloodsuckers,” Sean cursed as he dodged a strike at him.

“Where’s Yugi?”

“Probably with Joey,” Leah answered huffing her bangs out of her eyes. “Last I saw at least.”

Yami nodded and broke away from the group, running around trying to find his brother. His anxiety not getting any better as he moved to dodge slashes and strike being thrust towards him.

Yami clashed swords with a brunette female vampire, he eventually broke free and cut off her head. Yami grunted as another vampire rammed into him and the two rolled down the hill behind them. Yami's sword landed a few feet away from him, his eyes made contact with the glowing red eyes of the vampire, and noticed the ruby red pendant around his wrist. It was the same as the female he had just killed.

' _He must be her mate'_ Yami knew about mated vampires. He knew that when two vampires were mates and if one was killed the other would gain the strength of the other.

Yugi had noticed Yami had fallen along with a vampire down the hill.

"Yami!" Yugi headed down the hill despite Leah and Sean yelling at him to stop. Yugi got to the bottom only to find Yami and the vampire clashing. The vampire suddenly stopped and turned towards Yugi, Yami noticed and used this opportunity to stab the vampire and then cut his head off. Yami turned towards Yugi with a frown

"What happened to staying near Joey?" Yami asked a little angry Yugi had disobeyed his orders. Yugi frowned and put his sword away, Yami sighed and also put his sword away.

Sean came down on his horse with another horse beside him, he had broken from the fight and had gone to fetch the horses.

"Sorry there's only one, we need the others to carry the wounded," Yami shrugged.

"It's alright" Yugi nodded and smiled. Yami climbed on top of the horse and Yugi climbed on behind him. The three of them started to make their way back towards the hill, however, a gunshot rang out and Yami's horse fell to the ground a bullet hole in its head. Yami was suddenly dragged upwards by his arm roughly by a strong vampire. Yugi watched in fear as his brother wrestled with the vampire trying to get free. Yami's cloak had gotten ripped off in the fight and lay on the ground somewhere.

The fight suddenly stopped as Yami was pinned down to the ground. His arms were held tightly behind his back held by the vampire’s strong grip. Yami looked towards Sean who had been watching the scene in front of him. Yami nodded as best he could and Sean sighed before heading towards Yugi and pulled him up by his cloak and in front of him. Yugi struggled to get free wanting to help his brother get free.

"Sean we have to go back!" Yugi yelled watching Yami get farther and farther away. Sean sighed.

"Yugi we can't, Yami told me to protect you should anything go wrong. I intend to keep my promise.”

* * *

Yami was suddenly pulled roughly up and dragged towards a large group. Yami recognized two female vampires as Mai and Anzu. The two had killed countless of their comrades in battles. Though so had many others. Yami was forced to kneel in front of the group. His hands had been handcuffed by cuffs behind his back, very tightly he might add. Mai and Anzu stood behind him on either side of him. Yami was tempted to turn around and kill them both, but alas his sword was confiscated and his hands were cuffed. Yami looked up only to meet eyes with the Royal Court of Emperor Atem Sennen. In total there were Six.

There was Priestess Isis, Priest Mahad, Priest Shada, Priest Karim, Priest Aknadin. The last and final member however surprised and disgusted Yami. The sixth member of the Royal Court was his and Yugi's cousin. Priest Seto. Seto had been banished from the resistance for releasing information regarding the resistance. Seto had been working for the vampires all along, Yugi was very young when Seto had been banished.

"Seto?" Yami called out, Seto turned from his conversation with Karim and his eyes widened slightly seeing his cousin. Yami noticed his cousin’s eyes had a red tint to them. "So you're really one of them now huh?" Yami said coldly. Seto ignored his question and instead glared hatefully.

A man stepped forward with hair like Yami's, though instead of the magenta tips the man's had crimson tips. His skin was tan instead of pale like Yami. His eyes were crimson instead of purple like Yami's were. The man was dressed in clothing made of fine material, the crown on his head was a major hint to who he was. Emperor Atem Sennen of the vampire race and current ruler of Egypt. Yami glared at the man in front of him.

"Oh come now, what's with that glare," the man said with a smirk on his face. Yami growled as Atem stepped forwards and kneeled down in front of him. The man grabbed his chin with two fingers and lifted his face up, purple eyes clashed with crimson.

"So you are the son of Thomas and Estelle Motou," Yami refused to answer and only instead glared at Atem. Atem glared back "I'm surprised you're with the resistance after all you could be of use to me, you hold valuable information after all," Yami pulled back releasing his chin from the man's grip

"In your dreams vampire," with that Yami spit in the man's face. Atem stood up with a growl and nodded at Mai and Anzu who smiled. Anzu held Yami while Mai hit him on the back of the head knocking him unconscious. Yami fell to the ground in his side his eyes closed. Atem chuckled and kneeled down brushing a blonde bang out of Yami's face "sooner or late you will answer me, I can promise you of that.” Atem stood back up and turned to his court.

“My Lord?” Karim asked.

"Let's head back, Mai and Anzu I trust you two can handle him on the way back?” Anzu was about to object but Mai covered her mouth.

"Of course My Lord," Atem nodded. Mai released her hold in Anzu's mouth who turned and glared.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Unless you want to die I suggest you shut that face hole of yours and do as you're told, you don't know the Emperor like I do," Anzu scoffed.

"Oh please, we're childhood friends he wouldn't kill me," Mai rolled her eyes.

"I used to think that, before my friends turned against me and tried to kill me," Anzu's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something but kept quiet instead. "Come on we should load him into the carriage before they all leave without us.”

* * *

**~Resistance Camp~**

Back at the camp, Yugi had locked himself in his and Yami's shared tent. He refused to come out even for food. Joey had tried to come in but Leah or Sean had stopped him saying Yugi needed to be by himself. Yugi had curled himself in Yami's bed, he buried himself in the blanket and hugged the pillow tight. The blankets and pillow still had Yami's scent on them which was cinnamon mixed with spice. Yugi had taken off his cloak and boots leaving him in his pants and shirt. Tears fell from his eyes as he lay on the bed. The curtain to the tent opened and in walked Leah who frowned at the sight. She walked over and rubbed Yugi's shoulder under the blanket

"How are you doing Yugi?" Yugi didn't answer instead he just curled up tighter and sniffled. Leah sighed. "I know how you feel, my friend was taken from me when we were younger before the resistance was formed," this caught Yugi's attention. He sat up and looked up at Leah.

"What happened after that?" Leah smiled gently. "I didn't see him for 2 years after that, however, 2 years ago I found him in the woods helping people escape," Leah ruffled Yugi's hair under the blanket. "I promise we'll get Yami back, but until then I need you to be strong okay?" Yugi nodded and hugged Leah. Leah smiled and hugged him back running her fingers through his hair calming him down.

“Leah?”

“Yes?

“Thank you,” Yugi said softly, wiping his tears away.

"Yugi," Yugi looked up at Leah who smiled. "You know, your group needs a leader since Yami's gone.” Yugi frowned.

"Are you sure I have to?" Leah frowned.

"Yugi you're Yami's brother which makes you next in line to lead them, we need someone," Yugi sighed but nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it," Leah smiled and nodded.

"Alright, now get some sleep," Yugi nodded and crawled out of Yami's bed and into his own. Leah made Yami's bed and turned to leave, however, a tug on her cloak stopped her. Leah turned back towards Yugi who had a blush on his cheeks.

"What is it Yugi?" Leah asked with a smile.

"Will you sing to me? Yami always did when I couldn't sleep," Leah smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will," Leah kneeled next to Yugi and started humming lightly while running her fingers through his hair. Yugi soon fell asleep with one thought in his mind.

' _Yami. I will find you. I promise. My Brother_ ’


	3. The Torture

When Yami woke up he was met with darkness. The only light coming from torches and the moonlight shining in through the window. As Yami sat up he found himself on a bed inside of a prison cell. Yami stood up and winced as his head complained of a headache. Yami found near the edge of the cell door sat a bowl of what looked to be soup and a piece of bread on a tray. The soup was green and brown on the edges. Shivering Yami turned away not wanting to even think about how the bread tasted if the soup looked that bad.

A door opened down the hallway and slammed shut. Footsteps were heard, the sound of heeled boots hitting the floor came closer. Yami looked up only to find Mai along with two other guards. The door was unlocked a moment later and in walked Mai followed by the guards.

"Come on, the Emperor wishes to see you," Yami rolled his eyes and stood up, one guard pulled out a pair of handcuffs while the other held Yami's wrists behind him. Yami followed behind Mai as they walked down the hallway and out a door. The two guards followed behind closely just in case Yami decided to run, their hands on their swords sending a quiet signal to cooperate.

Mai led them down a long hallway until they reached golden doors which held the Eye of Wdjat. Mai knocked on the doors and a moment later the doors opened to reveal the throne room. Yami followed Mai inside, he found Atem sitting on the throne with his Royal Court beside him, on the other side stood his younger brother, Heba Sennen. Heba reminded Yami of Yugi, except Heba's skin was tan and his eyes were crimson. Meanwhile, Yugi's skin was pale and his eyes were purple, the hair was the same though.

Yami was forced to stand in front of the throne room. The two guards had left, Mai and Anzu stood behind Yami watching carefully. The room went quiet as everyone waited. Atem had noticed the handcuffs when Yami had walked into the room.

“Take off those handcuffs."

"But Your Majesty" Mai spoke trying to reason with him. Atem's eyes glowed red in anger.

"Mai I will not ask again, take off those handcuffs," Mai nodded not wanting to anger Atem further. Mai uncuffed Yami's hands and handed them to a nearby guard. Atem nodded pleased "that's better isn't it?" the question was clearly directed towards Yami. However, Yami refused to answer and instead rubbed his wrists which had red lines that dug into his skin from how tight the cuffs had been. Atem frowned and turned to Isis which a nod, Isis nodded and stepped towards Yami. Yami tensed and stepped back.

"Relax I'm going to heal your wounds," Isis said calmly. Yami nodded and allowed Isis to help. Isis grabbed his wrists and poured some of her magic into Yami and the lines soon disappeared leaving no trace behind.

"Thank you," Yami said pulling his wrists back.

"You’re quite welcome," Isis said going back to her spot beside Mahad. Atem cleared his throat grabbing everyone's attention.

"Now since that little matter is settled let's get down to business shall we?" Yami could feel all eyes on him at the moment and grew uncomfortable. "You are the son of Thomas and Estelle Motou are you not?" Yami nodded.

"I am, what is it to you?" Atem chuckled

"You'll soon find out,” Atem said with a small smile on his face. “After all, I’ve kept you alive until now for a reason.”

“What do my parents have to do with this?” Yami asked glaring up at the Emperor.

“Did your parents tell you what they did before leading the resistance?” Atem asked, to which Yami frowned.

“No, they kept it a secret,” Yami answered.

“What if I said, they used to work for my parents in the palace?” Atem asked, causing Yami’s eyes to widen.

“The palace? That’s impossible.”

“Not so,” Atem said getting off his throne and heading towards the resistance leader, his guards and Court watching in case he tried something. “Your mother used to work as a healer and your father was the captain of my father’s guard.”

“No, you’re wrong,” Yami said as Atem circled around him.

“I'm afraid that's the truth,” Atem stepped down and circled around Yami.

"You're lying!" Yami shouted as the voices of his parents filled his head. His headache came back and Yami grabbed his head in pain and fell to the ground. "Shut up!" Isis had started to get worried and moved forward stepping in front of Yami.

"Yami it's alright calm down," Isis’s voice cut through the echoing voices in his head and then suddenly, the voices stopped. Isis kneeled down and opened her arms. Yami fell into her waiting arms and burst out sobbing, Atem felt a little guilty about what happened. Isis turned to Atem with a soft glare.

"What happened to keeping him calm?"

"He deserved to know that truth, if this is what it takes to break him, then it's what happens," Isis sighed and ran her fingers through Yami's hair as he shook, he kept whispering "it's not true" quietly to himself. Isis frowned and hugged Yami tighter.

“That’s enough for today,” Isis said standing up, Yami still huddled in her arms. “I will watch him, he can stay in the medical wing.”

“Very well,” Atem said with a nod, before turning and heading back to his throne.

“Mai? May I request your help?” Isis asked turning to the blonde guard who nodded.

“Of course,” Mai said moving to help Isis half carry Yami to the medical wing.

“Isis,” Atem called out, making the healer stop in her tracks. “Do what I asked of you earlier.” Isis’ eyes widened, she remembered what Atem had told her the hour after Yami had been captured and brought to the palace.

“Yes My Lord,” Isis said quietly before she and Mai left the room. Atem excused himself stating the meeting was over and left the throne room. Everyone left the room, however, Heba followed after his brother.

"Atem," Heba called out as Atem headed towards his room.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure this was the wisest decision?" Atem sighed.

"Yami deserved to know the truth about his parents, I just hope he recovers from his breakdown," Heba nodded.

“It was a little cruel you know,” Heba muttered under his breath.

“It was the best way to break him down before we really start to dive in,” Atem explained as he opened his bedroom door.

“Right,” Heba left and Atem headed into his room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Isis and Mai lay Yami down on one of the medical beds in a closed-off room, one used for privacy. This way, Yami could have some privacy but Isis could still keep an eye on him. Isis muttered something Mai couldn’t hear and she watched as the healer pressed her fingers on Yami’s forehead, her fingers glowing for a moment before they faded out.

“Let’s let him rest,” Isis said ushering Mai out of the room. Mai dare not ask Isis what she did to Yami, that business was between the Emperor and her.

“You sure you can handle him by yourself? I can stay here with you,” Mai offered glancing at the room as Isis closed the door behind her.

“I’ll be fine, you have other duties to attend to,” Isis said with a smile.

“If you’re sure,” Maid said with a nod. “I’ll take my leave now.”

As Mai left, Isis cast a spell on the door, so that only she could enter and leave the room. While she may be stronger than Yami, it was best to take precautions.

In the meantime, Yami was fast asleep, he had passed out halfway to the medical wing. However, his sleep was anything but normal.

It was a nightmare.

* * *

_Yami found himself in a room that looked like the throne room._

_"Yami," Yami turned around and found his mother and father standing. Amara was dressed in a black dress with a bronze bet around her waist and a crimson red sash around her hips, the dress also had a bronze trim with black short sheer sleeves. Her hair was tied in a rolled bun which sat at the back of her neck with bronze earrings, a bronze necklace, and bronze cuffs. Thomas was dressed in a guard's uniform, his hair was slicked back with gel._

_"Mother, Father," the two smiled._

_"Yami you've come home to us," his father said with a smile on his face._

_"What do you mean?" Estelle frowned._

_"Yami don't you remember? We work at the palace," Yami's eyes widened._

_"N-no that can't be."_

_"Yami it's true my son, you're to inherit my title as Head Guard to the Emperor's army, it was decided when you were born." Yami backed up shaking his head._

_"Yami if you don't accept your destiny then the punishment is death by your loved ones," Yami shook his head in fear._

_"I can't, I don't belong here, I belong with Yugi and the resistance," Estelle sighed._

_"I was afraid you'd say that," suddenly both his parents turned their heads up. Yami gasped and shook with fear both his parents had purple eyes, however, both eyes were glowing a soft red._

_"You’re-" Yami whispered, Estelle chuckled along with Thomas_

_"You'll understand one day my son, but today is not that day."_

_Suddenly both his parents lunged at him and then._

_Darkness_

* * *

**~Resistance Camp~**

Yugi woke up to the sun shining through the fabric of the tent. Yugi looked towards Yami's bed and sighed still seeing it empty. He had hoped that Yami would be there as if he hadn't really been kidnapped. Sighing, Yugi climbed out of bed and slid on his boots and cape still dressed in his clothes from yesterday. Stepping out into the sunlight Yugi made his way towards the mess hall. Everyone was eating breakfast, Yugi caught sight of Joey, Ryou, and Malik. The three were sitting at a table at the far end, Yugi made his way towards his friends. Joey noticed him first and waved to him, Ryou and Malik looked behind them to find Yugi. Yugi sat down next to Joey and winced.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Ryou asked noticing Yugi winced when he sat down, Yugi smiled.

"It's nothing serious just a sore shoulder from when I fell yesterday," Ryou nodded.

“Okay, if it bothers you anymore let me know.”

"So Yug, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," all three could tell that Yugi was hurting, however, all of them kept quiet.  
  
After breakfast, Yugi headed down to the lake near their camp for some peace and quiet. As Yugi reached the lake he noticed Joey, Ryou, and Marik swimming around. Joey noticed Yugi and waved.

"Hey Yug!" Malik turned around stopping his splash fight with Ryou.

"Why don't you come and join us?" Yugi shrugged with a smile.

"Sure why not?" Yugi headed back to his tent and changed into a pair of swimming shorts and brought a pair of spare clothes. Heading back, Yugi jumped into the lake but he was almost drowned by Joey. Ryou scolded Joey only to be splashed in the face by both Yugi and Joey.

Glaring at the two Ryou splashed the two back and Malik joined in. It was a splash fight. By the time the four finished, their fight their hair was soaking wet. Yugi smiled as he remembered the last time he and his friends came back from a lake. Yami had scolded Yugi about his hair still being drenched even after waiting an hour in the sun afterward. Yami had put Joey on cleaning duty since it was his idea, Ryou and Malik had been let off with a warning.

By the time they got out of the lake, the sun was setting. Yugi dried off and changed into his spare clothes. His hair was still wet so he put his towel around his shoulders to keep his shirt dry. The four headed back only to bump into Leah.

"And where have you four been?"

"Down at the lake," Malik answered. Leah rolled her eyes with a sigh, yet a smile graced her face.

"Boys will be boys I suppose. Well hurry up dinner was served 10 minutes ago," the four nodded and hung up their towels in their tents before heading towards the mess hall to sit.

After dinner, Yugi headed back to his tent. His hair had finally dried off after an hour of waiting. Yugi laid in bed smiling as he remembered how much fun he had with his friends. He was grateful that they tried to take his mind off what had happened yesterday. Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_'I will find you Yami._

_I promise'_

* * *

The next time Yami woke up, he found himself in a room with plain white walls. There was nothing in the room he was in except for a small shelf on the wall with a rounded wooden table beneath it, there was also the plush bed he woke up on with a plain dresser beside it.

A moment later, the door opened, and in walked Isis holding a tray in her hands. She noticed Yami was awake and shut the door behind her with her foot.

“You’re awake,” Isis said placing the tray down on the table beneath the shelf.

“Where am I?” Yami asked rubbing his forehead, small traces of a headache lingering from the day before.

“The medical wing, you passed out on your way here,” Isis explained as she filled a cup with water and handed it to Yami. He stared at it for a moment before Isis let out a soft sigh. “It’s not poisoned.”

“Thank you,” Yami muttered softly as he took a sip of the cool water.

“Isis!” a voice called outside of the room. Isis let out a soft sigh and turned to Yami.

“Excuse me,” Isis said before exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

Yami placed his empty cup on the dresser beside the bed and stood up. Softly stepping towards the door, he tried to open the door. However, the knob on the door was stiff and would not turn. What was worse, was the small shock Yami received causing him to step back with a shiver and a small hiss. It seemed that only Isis was able to open the door, she must have sealed the door with a spell.

A moment later, Isis walked back into the door, followed by two guards Yami recognized as Bakura and Marik. Two of Emperor Atem’s personal guards as well as the two in charge of torturing his prisoners.

“You have a date with the dungeon,” Bakura said with a smirk on his face as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his belt.

“And I refuse? What are you going to do? Kill me?” Yami asked glaring at the guard.

“No, heavily injure maybe,” Marik said with a smile. “But we’ll save the joy of killing you for the Emperor.”

“We can either do this the easy way or the hard way,” Bakura said twirling the cuffs around his finger. “Personally I would prefer the hard way.”

“You two do know that Atem is waiting for you right?” a voice called out from behind them. Bakura and Marik turned around to see Heba standing there with his arms crossed. “You don’t want to keep him waiting do you?”

“Fine,” Bakura said before walking behind Yami and cuffing his wrists together. “We’ll get to play eventually.”

Heba stepped aside and allowed the pair of guards to walk Yami out of the medical wing, both holding an arm. Heba turned to Isis who bowed her head.

“Was he alright after last night?” Heba asked as he and Isis exited the room.

“He passed out halfway to the wing,” Isis explained sitting down at her desk.

“And, you did what Atem asked?” Heba asked, to which Isis nodded with a frown. “How was he?”

“He had nightmares, of course, he screamed a few times,” Isis explained with a shiver as she remembered the blood-curling screams from Yami last night. As to not wake anyone up, she soundproofed the medical wing.

“I don’t like it any more than you do,” Heba said with a frown. “But Ate said it was the easiest to break his mind without him fighting.”

“I know, I just wish there was another way other than twisting his memories of his parents,” Isis said with a sigh. There was silence before Heba spoke up again.

“I should get going, Atem wanted me to be there,” Heba said with a sigh. “I would suggest you get some supplies together, who know how far Bakura and Marik will go.”

“Yes Your Majesty,” Isis responded with a nod. Heba gave her a nod before exiting the medical wing and heading down to the dungeons.

* * *

By the time Heba got down to the dungeon, Yami’s wrists were already shackled above his head. His shirt had been torn off and he stood glaring at Atem who was leaning against the wall.

“And just what do you think torturing me will get you?” Yami asked Atem who just stared back at him.

“Information, after all, our species are at war,” Atem explained as Marik picked up one of the whips from the table where all sorts of torture devices had been previously laid out by Bakura and Marik.

“You really think I’d tell you anything?” Yami asked glaring at the vampire.

“Maybe not right away but eventually you will,” Atem said with a shrug of his shoulders. “I think we’ll start with 20 flogs?” Atem asked turning to Marik who smiled. As the first crack of the whip struck his back, Yami bit his lip to keep from crying out as his legs nearly gave out beneath him, if not for the chains holding his wrists. He didn’t have time to rest as the whip struck again, and again, and again.

Marik stepped back after the 20th strike and waited for the Emperor’s next move. Yami had not once cried out and allowed the breaths he had been holding in to escape, his back aching and screaming in pain from the lashes.

“You’ll have to do better than that,” Yami said with a soft chuckle. Atem exhaled softly and walked forwards, grabbing Yami’s chin in his fingers and tilting his head up.

“This is only the beginning, I have more planned for you,” Atem said his eyes glowing a soft red. “You will eventually give me the information I want and I’ll keep you alive until I do.”

Atem stepped back with a smirk on his face before nodding at Bakura and Marik who stepped forward to unlock the chains holding Yami’s wrists up. Yami collapsed to his knees briefly before being pulled up to stand, barely. Atem turned to Heba who had been watching by the dungeon door.

“Go and get Isis,” Atem said, Heba nodded and gave one last look to Yami before heading up to go get the healer. Atem turned back to Bakura and Marik who were holding Yami up on shaky legs. “Bring him to the cell.”

“Yes My Lord,” the pair replied with a bow of their heads before they turned and walked out of the torture chamber and to the cell Yami had first woken up in. Atem walked out just as Isis and Heba were coming down.

“My Lord,” Isis said bowing her head.

“He’s with Bakura and Marik,” Atem said pointing down the hall to the open cell door.

“I’ll get started then,” Isis said giving one last bow and heading off with Heba. Atem cast a last glance down the hall before heading back up to his study. He had plans to formulate after all.


	4. The Warning

It had been 3 weeks since Yami had been brought to the palace. He had refused to tell Atem what he wanted and Atem grew more and more frustrated. He would torture Yami until he passed out unconscious and then wait until his wounds healed fully and then torture him again.

“Bring him to the torture room,” Atem told Bakura and Marik after a long frustrating meeting with his council. “I have a different idea for today.”

“We’ll be waiting My Lord,” Marik said as he and Bakura headed down to the dungeons, smiles on their faces.

“Another torture session?” Heba asked as he walked with Atem to his study.

“Yes, but a different type of torture this time,” Atem said pulling a wooden box off his shelf and heading down to the dungeon with Heba. “You’re coming again?”

“Well someone has to make sure you don’t kill him,” Heba said with a roll of his eyes. “After all, how would you get the information out of him?”

“Fair enough,” Atem said with a smirk as they entered the room. This time, Yami was tied down to a chair with his wrists tied to the arms and his ankles tied to the legs of the chair.

“Don’t you get tired of torturing me? You’ll just get the same answer every time,” Yami said glaring at the Emperor.

“Perhaps not today,” Atem said handing the box over to Heba who held it in his hands in confusion. Atem opened the box and pulled out a silver ring with purple stones on it. “Do you know what this is?” Atem asked turning to face Yami.

“You’re gifting me jewelry now? Sorry, not my type,” Yami said with a smirk on his face.

“This is a mind control ring,” Atem said walking slowly towards Yami. “Since you won’t give me the information I want, I figured we would try something a little different.”

“Ate,” Heba said as Atem stopped in front of Yami. “Are you sure about this?”

“Feel free to leave if you want to Heba,” Atem said as he knelt down in front of Yami and held his hand.

“Wait!” Yami said with wide eyes as he struggled to free his wrist. However, it all proved to be futile as Atem slipped the ring on his finger. His mind going blank as soon as he did and his body loosening as his consciousness slipped away.

“Blink twice if you can understand me,” Atem said, Yami blinked twice as he stared at the wall, his eyes empty and blank. “Good.”

“Even I have to admit that thing is a little creepy,” Marik said as he stared at Yami from the corner of the room.

“No kidding,” Bakura said as he stared at the ring with a shiver.

“Now, tell me,” Atem said moving to stand in front of Yami. “Where is the main camp located?”

“South of the Nile, in the middle of the forest,” Yami answered in a monotone voice.

“And what was the plan after capturing our supplies on your failed mission?”

“We weren’t planning on capturing it, just destroying it and killing the vampires there,” Yami answered, his hand shaking a little.

“Finally, what is their next move?”

“Probably meeting with Captain Samantha in the East,” Yami answered. Atem smiled and bent down to slip the ring off Yami’s finger.

“There,” Atem said tilting Yami’s head up by his chin. “Was that so hard?”

“You bastard,” Yami said with a glare.

“I have what I need,” Atem said turning and placing the ring back into the box. “Put him back in his cell.”

“Yes My Lord,” the pair of guards said, moving to untie Yami from the chair. Atem turned to Heba and the two brothers headed out of the dungeons.

“You’re lucky you didn’t break his mind completely,” Heba said as they headed back to Atem’s office. “You remember what happened to the last man who wore the ring.”

“Of course I do,” Atem said with a sigh. He turned to a passing by servant who stopped and bowed before him.

“What can I do for you My Lord?” the servant girl asked.

“Summon Mai and Anzu for me, send them to my study,” Atem said. The servant girl nodded and bowed once more before leaving.

“At once My Lord,” she said before heading off to find the female vampires.

* * *

“Damn it,” Yami growled out as soon as Bakura and Marik left. He was still shaking off the effects of the ring. “I have to warn them, but how?”

Suddenly, an idea came to him. It was a stretch but it might work. Heading to the window of the dungeon cell, Yami whistled a series of whistles and waited. Finally, a dark brown owl landed in front of the window and stared down at him with its yellow eyes.

“Emeril,” Yami said with a sigh of relief. The owl let out a soft hoo and Yami reached up to the window and pulled the metal carrier from around her ankle. Emeril was a messenger owl the resistance used to send fast messages when the need came up. Seeing as he had nothing to write with, Yami scratched his finger against one of the nails sticking out of the wall, his finger bleeding from the wound.

Using his blood to write a message as best he could, Yami rolled it back up and placed the carrier back on Emeril’s ankle.

“Go find Yugi and give it to him,” Yami explained. Emeril stared at him for a few moments before she flew off. Yami sighed and only prayed that his message would get to them in time.

* * *

Yugi sighed in annoyance as he studied the map in front of him. Aside from trying to figure out where exactly Yami had been taken, he was trying to figure out where the camp was the vampires had was. The vampires had recently captured a village of humans and had been keeping them as prisoners where they would eventually be taken to be slaves for the noble vampire families.

Suddenly, an owl flew in through the open window. Emeril. Yugi turned just as the owl landed on the table beside him.

“Emeril?” Yugi asked as he walked towards the owl. Joey, Malik, and Ryou ran in a moment later.

“What’s up with Emeril? We saw her fly in a few minutes ago,” Joey asked.

“I don’t know, I thought she was just out hunting, she came back early,” Yugi said before pulling the metal carrier off her ankle, it couldn’t help to look. He unrolled the paper inside and his eyes widened.

“What’s wrong?” Ryou asked.

“What does it say?” Malik asked as Yugi read over the message.

“Yugi?” Ryou asked as his friend was unusually quiet. Yugi turned to the trio with wide eyes.

“Go and get Leah and Sean,” Yugi said. “Hurry!”

The trio nodded and rushed out of the room, confused on why he needed Leah and Sean but they went along with it anyways. They returned a few moments later with Leah and Sean.

“Yugi? What’s wrong?” Leah asked as she walked up to the young teen.

“We need to leave,” Yugi said handing the paper to Sean who read the message.

‘ _THEY’RE COMING_

_EVACUATE_ ’

“Who is this from?” Leah asked as she read over the paper. “Is that written in blood?”

“Yami,” Yugi said as he started to roll papers up around him.

“How can you be sure?” Sean asked.

“Because I know Yami, they probably forced him to tell them where we are and he sent a message ahead of time before they have a chance to get a force together.”

“If that’s true, how much time do you think we have?” Leah asked turning to Sean who studied the blood on the paper.

“I’d say a day or two, they’d probably be planning an ambush and for that, they’d need a lot of their troops,” Sean said rolling the paper up and placing it on the table.

“Go and start telling everyone to start packing immediately,” Leah said turning to Joey, Ryou, and Malik. “We shouldn’t waste the time we have until they get here.”

“Yes Ma’am,” the trio said with a bow before rushing off to spread the news.

“Where will we go? Surely you must have an idea of where to go,” Sean asked turning to Yugi who studied the map below him for a moment.

“I remember Yami telling me about some backup base our parents had set up secretly, it wasn’t used because it was only for emergencies.”

“So I take it only you know where it is right?” Leah asked, Yugi nodded and rolled up the map.

“Yami told me in case something like this happened and he wasn’t around,” Yugi said with a frown. “Guess we can be glad he did.”

* * *

“What do you mean they were gone!!?” Atem yelled slamming his hands down on his desk. Mai and Anzu flinched as he did so, even Heba, Bakura, and Marik flinched.

“There was nothing there, not even a mouse,” Anzu said with a frown. “Maybe they decided to switch locations?”

“Or someone told them,” Mai suggested, Atem froze before he growled, his eyes glowing red.

“I know who,” Atem said stomping out of the room. “Bakura! Marik! With me!” Heba realized where he was heading and hurried after his brother.

“Atem wait!” Heba called out as his brother rushed down to the dungeons.

* * *

Yami turned as he heard someone rushing towards his cell. He saw Atem unlocked the cell door and stomp inside. Yami had been staring out the window when Atem arrived and the next thing he knew, Atem had his hand wrapped around his neck and he was pinned against the wall, his feet lifting off the ground.

“ _You_ ,” Atem growled out, his eyes glowing red as he glared into Yami’s own violet eyes. “You told them we were coming.”

“And what if I did?” Yami managed to choke out as Atem pinned him against the wall.

“Ate,” Heba said as he stood by the cell door.

“Stay out of this Heba,” Atem growled out. Heba let out a soft sigh but ultimately decided to stay outside the cell with Bakura and Marik. “You’re getting on my last nerves.”

“What are you gonna do? Yami choked out with a smile on his face. “Kill me?” Atem was silent for a moment before a smile graced his face.

“Oh no, I have something else in mind,” Atem said lowing Yami down to the floor, letting the teen lower to the ground. The resistance leader immediately started coughing as oxygen filled his lungs once more. “Heba, go and get _it_.”

“Are you sure?” Heba asked knowing exactly what Atem wanted.

“Go,” Atem said turning to Heba with a glare. Heba didn’t waste another minute and headed off to fetch what Atem wanted. “Hold him down,” Atem ordered Bakura and Marik. The two guards followed their orders and stepped into the cell, both on either side of Yami. Atem leaned down and unbuckled the black leather choker from around Yami’s neck and tossed it to the ground behind him.

“What are you gonna do?” Yami said testing the strength Bakura and Marik had on him as they forced him to kneel on the ground, both holding an arm back while the other was on either shoulder. “Bite me?”

“No, I have something else in mind,” Atem said with a shake of his head just as Heba returned with a black box in hand. Atem opened the box and pulled a silver choker out of the box. Yami recognized the collar as one the vampires would make their slaves wear.

“What? Gonna make me one of your blood bank slaves?” Yami asked as Atem walked over, collar in hand.

“Not a blood bank slave, a different kind of slave,” Atem said as he leaned down and clicked the choker into place around Yami’s neck. Atem placed his arm behind Yami’s neck and the next thing Yami smelled was the smell of copper. A few moments passed before Atem drew his arm back, two bites in his arm that were bleeding crimson.

“What did you do?” Yami asked as he stared at the wounds on Atem’s arm which began to heal themselves, the bites closing over.

“This is a special type of collar, we don’t use it very often and only a few have worn these collars,” Atem said as he knelt down in front of Yami. “It’s a Blood Collar,” Atem said as he lifted Yami’s chin with his fingers, looking right at his eyes. “If the individual is away from the owner for a long time, the collar will kill them.”

“So what was the blood for?” Yami asked as he remembered the puncture wounds on Atem’s arm moments ago.

“Well, the collar needs a master doesn’t it?” Atem asked with a smirk on his face. “Hence why I gave it my blood.”

“Which means-”

“Which means, you can’t go far from me or else you’ll be poisoned,” Atem finished letting go of Yami’s chin.

“You bastard,” Yami growled out with a glare. “So what? You gonna keep me by your side like a little pet?”

“Not a pet, think of it more as a personal servant if you will,” Atem said standing up. “Which means you’ll have to stay by my side, unless you wish to die of course.”

* * *

Meanwhile, the resistance group had managed to evacuate the base and to the base. At least, to the entrance.

“So where’s the entrance?” Leah asked as she glanced around the large mountain in front of them.

“I’m not sure,” Yugi said climbing off his horse, Sean and Leah following suit. Yugi started glancing around the mountain for any sign of an entrance, or even a way to open the entrance.

“Yug’! Come look over here!” Joey yelled, waving his friend over. Yugi ran over and saw what Joey had found. “Don’t that look like your pendant?”

As Yugi studied the image on the stone wall, he realized it looked like the pendant he and Yami had. The pendants were matching ankh’s which their parents had made for them when they were younger.

“I wonder,” Yugi muttered as he pulled out his pendant and held it up to the wall, sliding the pendant into the engraving on the wall. There was silence for few moments before the ground shook as part of the wall opened slowing, the entrance.

“is that it?” Ryou asked as everyone stared into the tunnel that had been revealed, watching the torches on the wall light up the dark tunnel

“Only one way to find out,” Yugi said as he headed into the tunnel. The group following shortly after.


	5. Lady Eva Arrives

Author’s Note:

We’ve fast-forwarded a year since Yami was taken to the palace and Yugi became the new leader of the resistance.

* * *

Yami woke up to the sun shining through his bedroom window. Climbing out of bed he got changed into a pair of black pants and a white blouse. After making his bed Yami headed towards Atem's room and saw he was still sleeping. Staring out the balcony doors, Yami could see the sun rising and knew Atem had to be up in the next few minutes. Sighing Yami headed over to the bed and shook Atem gently.

“Atem,” he spoke gently trying to wake him up. Atem however didn't budge. A knock at the door came a moment later and Yami went to answer it. On the other side, he found Heba, Atem's younger brother.

“Good Morning Yami, is Atem awake yet?” Yami shook his head.

“I tried getting him up,” Heba nodded and stepped inside. Yami followed closing the door behind him, Heba went to stand beside Atem and grabbed a pillow from the other side of the bed. "What are you going to do with that?" Yami asked confused.

“It always worked when we were kids,” Heba then brought the pillow down hard on Atem's head. Atem shot up a moment later and glared at his brother.

“What the hell was that for!?” Heba rolled his eyes tossing the pillow down.

“You're supposed to be awake,” Atem looked confused.

“Why?" Heba sighed with a growl.

“In case you're forgotten Lady Eva is visiting today,” Atem's eyes widened.

“That was today?” Heba nodded, he headed back towards the door.

“Get dressed, you have 6 minutes to be downstairs,” Heba then left the room slamming the door behind him. Atem sighed and got out of bed.

“Yami can you make the bed while I get ready?” Yami smiled and nodded.

“Don't I always?” Atem got changed quickly while Yami made the bed.

“Yami where's my...”

“In the closet hanging up,” Yami fluffed the pillows and set them back on the bed.

“Where's my...”

“In the chest on the desk,” Atem nodded and placed his crown on his head and fixed his hair.

“How did you know where everything was?”

“I put them there, so that it would be easier to find in the morning,” Yami slipped on his shoes and a black jacket. “Who knew the Emperor was such a mess before he forced me to be his servant.”

“You’re still not over that? Sheesh,” Atem said with a roll of his eyes.

“Would you if you were forced to be someone’s servant?” Yami asked as he remembered the first few days he was Atem’s servant.

“Fair point,” Atem pointed out with a sigh. Yami had eventually given up trying to run away and just accepted his fate. Mostly from the point that the collar around his neck responded to Atem’s commands like “ _freeze_ ”.

The two then headed downstairs where everyone else was waiting for them. Yami took notice that everyone from the Royal Court and the Council were there. The council consisted of 11 vampires, 12 if you include Atem. Yami had only spoken to the council once, and that was when he ran into them on his first day. He could tell the council didn't appreciate his presence very much, he was the only human besides Otogi's mate Honda.

Yami could still remember the day he and Atem started to grow closer, the same day the council really started to dislike him.

* * *

_Yami grumbled when Atem had dragged him to another boring meeting._

_"Remind me again why I always have to come to these,” Atem sighed as he explained why for what felt like the thousandth time._

_“Because you're my servant, wherever I go you go,” Yami rolled his eyes. “Honestly if I knew you were going to be this much trouble I wouldn't have taken you to be my personal servant.” Yami scoffed._

_“Then why did you?” Atem smirked._

_“Because I know this tortures you.”_

_Half an hour into the meeting and Yami was bored as Ra. Yami suddenly took notice of a glint of silver in the dark behind Atem's chair. Yami moved to the other side of the chair slowly, the figure must have seen this because they struck._

_“Atem! Look out!" Yami called out jumping in front of Atem. Everyone stood up alarmed, two guards who were known as Bakura and Marik grabbed the assassin and pinned him down. A councilman suddenly got red in his face and yelled at Yami._

_“How dare you address the Emperor by his first name, you should know your place boy!” Atem turned around and glared._

_“James I suggest you shut your mouth and look and see why he did,” James's attention turned to Yami who had fallen into Atem's arms, he was hiding his side while his face showed he was in pain. Isis stepped forwards and removed Yami's hand to reveal a pool of blood had formed where the assassin had stabbed Yami instead of Atem, Isis sighed._

_“You're lucky it was the side he got you in and not the chest.”_

_“Will he be alright?” Isis nodded._

_“He will, he'll need stitches though,” Atem nodded and lifted Yami into his arms, the meeting was to be ended there while the mess was sorted out._ _Atem followed Isis towards the medical wing._

_“Yami why did you do that?”_

_“Do what?” Atem frowned._

_“Why did you save me?” Yami frowned._

_“Oh that," Atem waited for an answer, Yami chuckled._

_“I guess you've grown on me". Atem rolled his eyes as Isis came back with the materials needed. Atem stayed in the room while Isis cleaned and stitched up Yami's wounds and then proceed to stitch the wound._

* * *

Yami was brought out of his thoughts when a carriage pulled up. The carriage was white with gold lining, pulled by pure white horses. The door opened and a tan woman stepped out. She had red hair which was curled and tied in a half-up-do with a bun. Her teal eyes pierced the air as she looked around. She was dressed in a white dress which split on the side with white flats. On each wrist was a gold band and around her neck was a golden necklace with a purple gem in the middle. A white hairpiece decorated her bun and a sheer blue shawl covered her arms. Atem stepped forwards with a smile.

“Welcome Lady Eva, I hope your trip wasn't too bad,” Eva shook her head with a smile.

“It wasn't as bad as I expected it to be,” Eva said adjusting the shawl around her. “And how many times do I have to tell you? It’s just Eva.”

Atem held out his arm for Eva to take, with a smile Eva wrapped her arm around his. The two headed towards the palace doors, as they walked past everyone bowed to Eva. Yami followed a few feet away from Atem as they walked inside the palace.

“Your Majesty,” a palace worker ran towards the group. “I'm sorry for interrupting but there's a matter you need to attend to,” Atem nodded.

“Forgive me Eva but I must attend to this," Eva smiled and shook her head.

“Of course I understand,” Atem turned to Yami.

“Can you show her where her room is?” Yami nodded and Atem headed off with the servant, Eva turned to Yami with a soft smile.

“I would like to head to my room,” Yami nodded and headed up the stairs. “You're a human aren't you?” Eva asked walking beside Yami, Yami nodded.

“I am,” Eva nodded.

“Atem's never had a human as a servant before.”

“Why's that?" Eva shrugged.

“I guess he's never had a reason to,” Yami stopped outside of a double-doored room. “Will I see you at dinner?” Yami shrugged.

“Perhaps,” Eva nodded and headed inside. Yami headed back down the stairs and ran into Anzu who glared at him.

“Watch it human" she left her heeled boots clicking against the floor. Yami sighed and continued down the stairs.

‘ _She's always been like_ that’ he thought as he headed down the hallway. As he turned a corner he ran into Mai, Yami fell to the floor as did Mai.

“Are you alright hun?” Mai asked lending a hand to Yami, he nodded and took the hand standing up.

“I'm alright,” Mai nodded.

“Before I forget the Emperor wants to see you in his study,” Yami nodded and headed off. When Yami got to Atem's study he knocked gently on the door.

“Come in,” Yami entered a moment later and found Atem signing paperwork at his desk.

“You wanted to see me?” Atem put his pen down and nodded “I did indeed.” Atem stood up, “I need you to stay with Lady Eva, keep her company and stay with her at all times,” Yami nodded but his face held confusion.

“Any specific reason?" Atem sighed.

“Recently there's been talk of a killer lurking about and it seems Eva is drawn to you,” Yami nodded.

“Very well then, but what about you?”

“I'll be fine, I'll have Seto with me,” Yami nodded and turned to leave. “Yami,” he turned around to face Atem once more. Something was tossed to Yami and he caught it just before it hit the ground. Upon further analysis, Yami found that it was his sword, in confusion Yami lifted his head to give Atem a confused look.

“You trust me with this?” Atem nodded.

“I told you one day I would trust you enough to let you carry that sword of yours around,” Yami smiled.

“How do you know I won't use it against you?” Atem smirked.

“Guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

Yami sighed as he left Atem's study and headed back towards his room. As he turned a corner Yami got the feeling he was being followed. He turned around and looked behind him, only to find no one there. Yami turned back around only to come face to face with a vampire with jet black hair and red eyes. He gasped and stepped back a few steps, the vampire grabbing his arm and dragged his back forward.

“Going somewhere Motou?" Yami winced as the grip on his arm tightened “I recognize you anywhere, you and your stupid resistance group killed my brother and my sister, and for that, you'll pay dearly.” Yami reached for his sword only to find it wasn't around his waist like it should have been.

“Looking for this,” the vampire held up Yami's sword in his other hand, Yami glared as the vampire threw his sword away to the other side of the hallway. The vampire turned back towards Yami with a glint in his eyes that sent fear through Yami's body. The vampire suddenly picked Yami off the ground by the front of his shirt and pinned him against the wall. Yami hissed in pain and the vampire smirked.

“Now you're going to get what you deserve, I'm going to enjoy this,” the vampire leaned towards Yami's neck and licked it with his tongue. Yami shivered and clamped his eyes shut, he could feel the vampire's teeth rub against his neck but they hadn't punctured yet.

Suddenly Yami was dropped to the ground released from the vampire's hold. Yami was struggling to get his breath back, he opened his eyes to find two of Atem's guards Bakura and Marik pinning the vampire down. Atem came running towards Yami concern on his face.

“Are you alright Yami?” Yami turned to Atem and nodded.

“I'm alright,” Yami shivered as he could still feel the feeling of the vampire's tongue and teeth against his neck.

The vampire was soon dragged out of the room by Bakura and Marik. Atem helped Yami stand up and balance himself, Heba arrived shortly after.

“What happened?” Atem and Yami turned to him.

“A vampire tried to kill Yami.”

“What for?” Atem and Heba turned to Yami who was looking towards the ground.

“His brother and sister were killed by the resistance group,” Yami explained with a sigh.

“So he wanted revenge?” Heba said piecing the clues together. Yami nodded and grabbed his arm. Atem could see a bruise forming from where the vampire had gripped Yami's arm.

“Heba, take Yami to see Isis, and stay with him,” Heba nodded and left the room, Yami following.

Atem turned and left the room and towards the dungeons. Bakura and Marik were standing outside the vampire’s cell where his wrists were chained to the wall. Atem nodded to Bakura and Marik who nodded and left. Atem could tell they were disappointed to have left but he needed to be alone for this. Once Atem was sure they were gone he unlocked the cell door and stepped inside.

Through the darkness, Atem could make out angry red eyes. The vampire turned his head up and glared at Atem.

“You know who I am do you not?” the vampire nodded.

“I do _Your Majesty_ ,” from the way the vampire spoke Atem could tell he was angry.

“Then explain why you attacked my personal servant. You do know it is against the law do you not?” the vampire snarled with anger.

“That human deserves to die, for the pain he's caused to the vampires and for killing my brother and sister,” Atem leaned against the wall.

“And that gives you the right to attack my servant?” the vampire kept quiet. “I thought you would have learned your lesson from the last time you attack a servant of mine,” the vampire glared.

“Humans don't deserve to live, the vampires should be the only ones to live,” Atem glared.

“So why did you attack me when I tried to stop you last time?”

“You were simply in my way of my job Emperor,” Atem's glare intensified.

“Is that how you see it?” the vampire nodded. “You'll be executed for your crimes.” The vampire's eyes widened in fear, though most vampires would. Rumours had been spread that the Emperors executions were brutal and cruel.

Atem turned and left the cell. He exited the dungeon. Bakura and Marik headed back inside to guard the man inside.

* * *

When Atem arrived at his room he found Yami putting his laundry away.

“How's your arm?” Yami jumped at the sudden voice.

“isis said a couple bones were broken but they'll heal in a few days,” Atem nodded, he noticed Yami seemed to be in pain from using his arm.

“I can finish the rest, you go and rest,” Yami frowned.

“But I haven't finished...” Atem grabbed the pile from his arms with a stern look. He turned Yami and pushed him into his room that was connected to his. Once inside Atem pushed Yami down so he was sitting down on the bed.

“You can afford to take a few days off until your arm is healed, until then don't do anything that requires your arm, just spend time with Eva,” Yami opened his mouth to say something but a look from Atem shut him up. Yami sighed but nodded.

“Fine,” Atem nodded and left the room to get ready for bed.

* * *

**~Somewhere in Egypt~**

Anzu sighed from where she stood. She was planning to meet an old friend where the old castle stood. Heels made her turn her head, she noticed a cloaked figure.

“If that's you Dartz, you can take the hood off,” the figure known as Dartz took off his hood.

“I can never fool you my dear,” Anzu rolled her eyes.

“Whatever." Dartz sighed.

“Now Anzu, you said you had a job you need me to do,” Anzu nodded.

“Yes you see there's a servant of the Emperor's that I need you to get rid of,” Dartz nodded.

“Another interfering individual messing with your plans to marry the Emperor again Anzu?” Anzu glared.

“if you're not willing to do this job then I can get another one of my father's friends to do it.”

“I never said I wouldn't my dear,” Anzu rolled her eyes.

“The Emperor's holding a ball to celebrate Princess Eva's visit coming to an end, I want to meet a week before then to go over the plan,” Dartz nodded.

“Same time, same place?” Anzu nodded.

“I should have the payment for you, for the day after the ball,” Dartz nodded and the two parted ways.

* * *

Anzu headed back inside the palace after sneaking back in. As she headed down the hallway to her room she ran into Mai.

“Where were you?” Mai asked leaning against the wall.

“I was finishing my duties,” Mai glared.

“Our duties ended an hour ago Anzu, even the ones that go late,” Anzu glared.

“My business doesn't concern you Valentine, why don't you stick to being the Emperor's little pet,” Anzu pushed past her and opened her bedroom door.

“At least I don't kiss up to the Emperor to be his little whore,” Anzu froze and turned to yell at Mai, but she found that Mai had gone into her bedroom. Anzu rolled her eyes and entered her bedroom and closed it behind her.


	6. Preparations

The next month was havoc. Atem was busy planning Lady Eva's departing ball. The two were friends since childhood so he knew it had to be special. Yami's arm had healed so he had stuck to his job of guarding Eva. She didn't mind, of course, in fact, she enjoyed the company of someone who she could really talk to. And not one of her guards who only answered in her favour just to please her.

The vampire who attacked Yami had his trial and was found guilty on many charges. He was tortured by Marik and Bakura, and on occasions Atem. His torture continued for a week and a half before his body became too weak and he died.

“Enter,” Atem said signing another paper. Mai walked in, along with Anzu.

“Your majesty we've found traces of the Resistance at our old station down by Salt Creek,” Atem nodded.

“Was there anyone there?” Mai shook her head.

“No one was left behind and there was no clue as to where they were headed,” Atem nodded and dismissed them.

“Don't let Yami know, after what he overheard last time he thinks his brother Yugi is dead,” The two nodded and left the study closing the door behind them.

Atem sighed as he remembered the last time Yami overheard a conversation in his study.

* * *

_Mai and Anzu entered the study ready to deliver the usual causality report._

_“How many?”_

_“Twenty Your Majesty,” Atem frowned._

_“Out of our forty soldiers sent and only twenty survive,” Mai frowned, her brother was among the soldiers killed._

_“And how many humans died?”_

_“According to our sources thirty out of fifty,” Atem nodded._

_“Your Majesty there's something you should now,” Atem motioned for Mai to continue, this had also grown Heba's curiosity as well. He stood beside Atem's desk, a bandage around his arm from a wound._

_“There's one soldier from the human army in particular that died,” Atem frowned he didn't like the sound of that._

_“Who was it?”_

_“Yugi Motou,” Mai said with a downcast look, Atem's eyes widened._

_“What?" a voice from behind called out. The sound of glass crashing brought everyone's quick attention to the door. At the doorway with open hands where a glass tray was placed, stood Yami with wide eyes._

_“Yami…” Yami didn't stick around. He turned from the room and ran down the hallway. “You two go and tend to the wounded, I want names of the deceased. Heba go with them please.” The three nodded and Atem took off in the direction Yami went in. He could hear the fast pumping of Yami's heart and followed it down many hallways._

_He soon found Yami sitting against the wall down a dead-end hallway. His knees were pressed up to his chest and his face rested on his knees. His body shook as he sobbed, his fingers bled from where the glass had cut him. Atem frowned and approached gently, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Yami lifted his head but didn't look at Atem._

_“It's all my fault,” Yami whispered his voice broken from crying._

_“It's not your fault, you couldn't have prevented this,” Yami frowned._

_“I told my parents I would protect him, I failed them, I failed Yugi.”_

_Yami started sobbing again, Atem pulled him towards himself. Yami wrapped his arms around his waist and cried into his chest. Atem ran his fingers through his hair, as a way to calm him down. However he could heal the visible wound, the invisible wound would take much longer to heal. With time and patience, it would eventually heal, like all wounds eventually do._

_They stayed like that until Yami had cried himself to sleep in Atem's arms. Gently he lifted him up off the floor and into his arms. Carrying Yami bridal style he headed back to his room. He gained many glances from his servants and others, but a quick glare sent them away. After arriving at their room Atem knew Yami wouldn't want to be alone at this time. Nor should he be, so Atem laid him down on his own bed and covered him with the blanket. Pushing bangs out of his face Atem noticed Yami was sleeping peacefully, he smiled._

_'I'll protect you Yami, I promise'_

* * *

Atem was brought out of his flashback by someone snapping their fingers in front of his face. Coming back down to reality Atem noticed it was Yami who had a worried expression on his face.

“Atem? Are you alright?” Atem jumped and nodded.

“I'm fine, just remembering something,” Yami nodded and drew his hand back to his side, “Something I can help you with Yami?” Yami nodded.

“Seto actually sent me here with a message,” Atem raised an eyebrow.

“And what would that be?”

“He said that the ball preparations for Lady Eva's ball are finished,” Atem nodded.

“Thank you, and how is Lady Eva?”

“She's resting at the moment, she said she felt a little overheated so I took her back to her room and had the maids fetch her some cool water.” Atem nodded with a smile "I wouldn't be surprised if Eva would be over hearted, she’s never done well in the heat.”

* * *

An hour later Atem had decided to give up on his paperwork and left to go relax in his room. He ran into Heba who had an annoyed Yami beside him.

“What's going on?”

“Bakura and Marik are at it again,” Yami answered annoyed. Heba rolled his eyes.

“We tried to call them down but the two won't stop fighting,” Atem nodded.

"And why is Yami limping?” Yami blushed and avoided eye contact, Heba smiled at Yami's awkwardness.

“He tried to break the two apart, and he ended up being pushed away and landed on his foot wrong,” Yami's cheeks were now dusted a light pink. Atem nodded.

“Alright then Heba, get Seto and Otogi to get the two under control, and by that, I mean separate the two until they calm themselves,” Heba nodded.

“And who's going to bring Yami to Isis?"

Before Yami or Heba could speak Atem swept Yami up into his arms, bridal style. Yami yelped as he was picked up and pressed against Atem's chest. Yami's blush had grown darker and was now the colour of a tomato.

“That satisfy your question?” Heba nodded with a smile.

“Very, I'll go try and get the two knuckleheads separated.”

“Wait, Heba!” Yami called, but Heba acted as if he didn't hear him and left heading back to the lounge. Yami scowled and crossed his arms, Atem chuckled and headed to the healing chambers.

* * *

Isis sighed as she wrapped Yami's ankle.

“Those two will never learn will they?” she mumbled to herself. Yami smiled and winced as she tightened the bandage. Isis finally finished and stood up.

“It should be healed in a few days, just stay off it and it should be fine. Come and see me in a few days and we'll check on it,” Yami nodded. Isis headed into her office closing the door behind her. Yami tried to slide his boot back on but soon found it difficult with the bandage.

“Just hold it,” Atem said as he gently lifted Yami into his arms and carried him towards their room. This time, however, Yami didn't say anything he kept quiet with a blush on his cheeks.

As they reached the room Atem ran into Heba who was dragging a very unhappy Bakura.

“I see you got them separated,” Heba nodded with a sigh.

“Finally, took us like an hour but me, Otogi, and Seto finally got them separated,” Bakura smirked at Yami in Atem's arms.

“Comfy Yami?” Yami blushed and glared at Bakura.

“Shut up,” both Bakura and Heba smiled before heading off down the hallway. Atem entered their bedroom and laid Yami down onto his bed.

“Do you need anything before I go?” Yami shook his head and shifted until he was comfortable. As Atem left Yami's room he spared one last glance at Yami. He blushed when he saw Yami taking off his shirt. Quickly he left the room closing the door behind him. Atem sighed covering his face with one hand.

‘ _Yami, I swear one day you'll be the death of me’_

* * *

**{Timeskip, 8 Days Later}**

Yami's ankle had finally healed and he was able to return to his duties. At the moment he was with Princess Eva while she was getting fitted for her dress. The dress was made of dark blue fabric and fell to the floor. Over the skirt was a black sheer skirt attached to a bronze belt around her waist. The top of the dress had thin spaghetti straps, a bronze strap that wrapped around her arms attached to the top of the bodice also had short sheer black sleeves attached to it.

“Alright Princess, you can take the dress off and I'll have it finalized for tomorrow night,” the tailor said with a smile, Eva nodded.

“Thank you Miss Clara,” Miss Clara nodded and led Eva to the dressing room.

After Eva had changed she and Yami headed to the gardens.

“How's Atem doing? he seems pretty busy,” Yami shrugged.

“I haven't seen him much, when I'm asleep he goes to bed and when I wake up he's gone again,” Eva nodded.

“Atem had a tendency to do that when he's nervous,” Yami smiled.

“Yes he does,” Eva could see the look in his eyes.

“You like him don't you?” Yami blushed and shook his head repeatedly.

“Of course not, we're just friends,” Eva smiled.

“I'm joking Yami, calm down,” Yami chuckled nervously, the blush still present on his cheeks.

* * *

When Yami got back to his room for dinner, he found Atem in the middle of the room being measured.

“You waited until the last minute again didn't you,” Yami said leaning against the wall. Atem glared.

“Shut up, I was busy,” Miss Clara rolled her eyes.

“Yes and I have plenty of time on my hands to do this now,” Yami could hear the sarcasm in her voice and smiled. “You'll be lucky if I'm able to get this done by tomorrow night, good day Your majesty",” Miss Clara then left, smiling at Yami as she left. Atem sighed as he sat on the bed.

“I think I might have pissed off our tailor,” Yami smiled.

“you think, I'm surprised she hasn't murdered you for how many times you've done this to her,” Atem glared.

“And how many times have you pissed her off?”

“Only once,” Atem looked shocked.

“I think she likes you better than me,” Yami smiled and answered the door as a knock came. A maid walked in with food trays.

“Where shall I put them Your Majesty?”

“Just on the table,” The maid nodded and set them on the table, she bowed and left the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

**~Hours Later~**

Anzu opened her door and quietly closed it behind her. She quietly headed down the hallway towards the back entrance. However, on her way, she bumped into Mai.

“And just where are you going hun?” Anzu glared.

“Step out of my way Mai.”

“Not until you tell me where you're going,” Anzu sighed and pulled her in a spare room as one of the guards was walking past on patrol.

“If you must know, I'm meeting with an old friend, he lives outside the city so it makes it difficult to meet each other during the day,” Mai lifted an eyebrow.

“Alright fine, go meet your 'old friend',” Anzu smiled. Mai placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Just keep your hood up, it would be a shame if someone were to see you,” Anzu rolled her eyes and lifted her hood up and left the room. However, unknown to her Mai followed shortly after. She knew something was up and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**~Desert~**

As Anzu got closer to the ruins she noticed Dartz was already there.

“Took you long enough Anzu,” Anzu glared.

“Not my fault little Miss Blondie stopped me from leaving,” Anzu sighed and leaned against a chunk of wall. “Whatever, do you have it?" Dartz nodded. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a sword. Anzu grabbed it analyzed it.

“It looks just like the real thing, and it already has the stuff on it?" Dartz nodded, he pulled out a bottle from his pocket.

“Poison from the Hasta Snake **(1)** , the poison kills you slowly from the inside,” Anzu smiled.

“And you'll be there tomorrow night correct?” Dartz nodded.

“Of course, after all, someone has to make sure you pull this off,” Anzu glared but nodded.

“Then I'll see you tomorrow night,” Dartz nodded and left the ruins to get ready for tomorrow night. Anzu put the sword into a hidden pocket on the inside of her cloak and started back towards the palace. Mai had been watching from a distance, she couldn’t get too close without the male vampire or Anzu sensing her. She wasn’t able to hear much but she saw the mock sword that looked like Yami’s sword which Anzu tucked away.

As Anzu departed, Mai rushed back to the palace, luckily getting there before Anzu did.

On her way back to her room, Anzu ran into Mai who was heading to her room.

“How was your 'old friend'?” Anzu glared.

“Like it's any of your business,” Mai rolled her eyes as Anzu walked past and into her bedroom.

* * *

Author's Note :

**(1)** I have no idea if this is a real snake, but I literally just made this name up. But if it is a real snake name then I'll change it later.


	7. Death At The Ball

That evening everyone was busy. Heba was watching Lady Eva since Yami was busy helping Atem. Miss Clara had managed to create an outfit for Atem to wear just in time. Luckily, it fit just right. Yami was already changed into his outfit the ball. Yami's outfit consisted of a pair of black pants, a dark red shirt, a black vest and a black jacket. He had his sword around his waist, for even tonight he had to guard Lady Eva. Yami watched in amusement as Atem struggled to get his outfit on.

“You need help?” Atem blushed but nodded avoiding eye contact. Yami smiled and helped Atem get his shirt on properly.

“I thought it went the other way,” Atem said gazing at his shirt in the mirror. Yami shook his head.

“An easy way to remember it, is that the little tag mark Miss Clara puts on the clothes is the back,” Atem nodded.

“You'd think I'd learn after all Miss Clara has been the palace seamstress since I was little,” after Yami fastened Atem's cloak on, a knock at the door came. Yami left Atem to finish as he answered the door. On the other side was Heba.

“Heba?” Heba walked in and noticed Atem had finished getting ready.

“I'm glad you're ready, because the ball starts in 10 minutes and guests are already filling the ballroom,” Atem's eyes widened.

“It's that late?” Heba nodded.

“Well we better go, is Lady Eva already waiting?” Heba nodded. Atem turned to Yami "Yami can you go meet with everyone in the ballroom and make sure they're ready?" Yami nodded.

* * *

Yami had made it to the ballroom with 4 minutes to spare. He noticed everyone was in their spots and the guests were speaking with one another.

“Where's the Emperor?” Seto asked with an annoyed look.

“He should be down soon,” Seto nodded. Of the course of being at the palace, Yami had learned that it had been Seto's father and Yami's uncle, Aknadin, who forced Seto to side with the vampires. Slowly the two cousins had started to regain their relationship with one another. Soon Heba, Bakura, Marik, Ootogi, and Honda had joined them.

The doors suddenly opened and everyone turned. In walked Atem along with Princess Eva at his side. Eva was wearing her gown which Miss Clara had managed to finish. Her red hair was tied into a curled bun with her bangs lose and curled. She wore her gold necklace with the purple gem in the middle, a pair of gold earrings, and a gold band on her wrists. In her hair was a white rose to complete her outfit.

“Well, shall we get this party started?” Atem bowed to Eva with a smile and the band started to play a song to which everyone watched the two dance.

Eventually, some had started to dance along with the two. While others stood around with drinks in their hands and mingled with one another. Yami was keeping an eye on Eva as she danced with a lord from the city. Eva noticed Yami watching and smiled, as the dance ended Eva excused herself from the man and walked over to Yami.

“What's with that face?”

“What face?" Eva smiled.

“You always make that face when you're concentrating, what's on your mind?” Yami sighed.

“Everything really.”

“If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine we can enjoy the rest of the night,” Yami smiled and bowed.

“Well, then may I have this dance, My Lady,” Eva smiled and rolled her eyes.

“You may indeed,” the two headed into the middle of the ballroom and another song started. Everyone stopped and watched as they glided around the room, everyone was gathered in a circle watching. As the two danced they seemed to be lost in their own worlds. It was as if time itself and stopped and everyone was gone. Atem and the others smiled from their spots as they saw a genuine smile on both Yami and Eva's faces.

“I don't think I've seen a smile like that on Yami's face, even from when I was with him,” Seto said as his cousin continued to smile, Atem nodded.

“Eva used to smile like that as a child, but when her mother died she stopped. It's been a long time since she's smiled like that,” Seto smiled.

“He's different around her, she's changed him from what he was in the short time she's been here,” Atem nodded in agreement.

“She has that effect on people she likes, I'm glad she has Yami as a friend,” as the song ended the two stopped dancing. The crowd clapped and Yami guided Eva towards where everyone else was standing.

The rest of the night was filled with dancing and laughter. At one point Marik had dragged Bakura out onto the dance floor and practically forced him to dance with him. This amused everyone and the crowd seemed to enjoy it as well. Atem was happy to see Yami laughing and smiling, he knew Yami was still missing his brother Yugi. So this was a distraction to keep his mind off everyone and enjoy one night without worries. Suddenly Bakura grabbed Yami by the arm and pulled him into the middle of the crowd with them. Atem smiled as he watched Yami give up on trying to escape Bakura's grasp and join them.

* * *

An hour later Yami had refused to go back onto the dance floor.

“Drink Sir?” a man with light teal hair asked. Yami eyed the man, he had light teal hair and had two different eye colours. One was blue and one was yellow. He wore a servant's uniform but Yami didn't recognize him from anywhere.

“Thank you,” Yami said forcing a smile and taking a glass of champagne. “I've never seen you before,” the man smiled.

“I'm new here, I started yesterday evening,” the man then bowed, careful not to drop the tray of drinks in his hands. “Please excuse me Sir.”

The man left and Yami's eyes followed the man as he walked up to Anzu next. Anzu was wearing a pink sleeves gown with a split in the skirt. The top was held up by white straps and she wore pink heels on her feet. The man bowed and Anzu smiled and picked up a glass of champagne, the two were talking until Anzu was pulled away by a lord to dance. Atem walked up a moment later.

“Who was that talking to you?”

“A servant, apparently he started working here yesterday evening,” Atem nodded.

“Yes, I remember him, his name is Dartz. He didn't say where he was from only that he travelled here seeking work,” Yami nodded. “Where's Eva?” Yami pointed her out dancing with a man.

“She's right there, I've been keeping an eye on her,” Atem nodded. He noticed Seto motioning for him to come over as the council was standing a distance off along with the Royal Court. Atem sighed annoyed.

“Excuse me for a moment,” Yami nodded and Atem walked off towards the council. Yami finished his champagne and another man came and took his glass away. Eva walked up a moment later with a smile.

“How has your evening been?” Yami shrugged.

“Eventful, what about you?” Eva smiled.

“It's been interesting I'll say that much,” Yami smiled and the two continued talking until Anzu came up with a smile.

“Good evening Lady Eva,” Eva nodded.

“Good evening to you to Lady Anzu, I haven't seen you in a few years,” Anzu nodded.

“Yes, it has been a while hasn't it?" Anzu said turning to Yami with a soft glare, a fake smile on her face. “Yami do you think you can get us something drinks?” Yami glared but nodded sending Eva a reassuring smile.

Yami returned a few moments later with three glasses of champagne. He handed one to Eva who smiled and then he handed one to Anzu.

“Yami,” a voice called from behind the three, Yami and Eva turned to find Atem with Heba. “Glad we found you two, Atem was worried we wouldn't,” Heba said with a smile, Atem glared.

“Heba,” he whined getting a laugh out of everyone.

Unknown the four while Yami was turned and his glass was on the table. Anzu grabbed a clear bottle with a white-yellow liquid inside. She quickly opened the bottle and poured the liquid inside Yami's glass. Anzu quickly put the bottle away once Atem started speaking getting everyone's attention.

“Everyone, I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight,” Atem picked up a glass of champagne and raised it up. Everyone followed in a suit holding up their glasses. “A toast, to Lady Eva,” everyone smiled and clinked their glass together before taking a sip of their drinks.

* * *

An hour later the ball was still lively as before. Yami was speaking to Atem, however, their conversation was stopped short when Eva walked up.

“Atem, I'm sorry to interrupt,” Atem smiled and shook his head.

“Not at all, Eva what is it?” Eva frowned.

“I'm feeling a bit tired, if it's alright I'd like to retire for the evening,” Atem nodded.

“Of course, I'm sure everyone will understand. Yami will you escort Eva to her room?” Yami nodded.

“Of course,” Yami held out his arm for Eva and the two left the ballroom.

“Your feet look sore," Yami commented noticing Eva was walking with a slight limp. Eva shook her head.

“I'll be alright, just the joys of being a woman in heels,” Yami nodded and the two continued to her room.

Halfway up Yami started to feel dizzy and his body felt heavy. He leaned against the wall and slid down sitting down, his head spinning. Eva noticed and stopped a concerned look on her face.

“Yami what's wrong?”

“Well, that took longer to take effect than I thought it would," a voice called out from the shadows. Eva narrowed her eyes and out of the shadows stepped someone she didn't expect. It was Anzu.

“Anzu? What are you doing here?” Anzu smiled.

“I'm here to see if dear little Yami is still alive,” Eva glared.

“What do you mean still alive?” Anzu smiled and leaned against a wall.

“You see Eva, during that little speech Atem gave earlier, I slipped this into Yami's drink. I'm sure you'll recognize it,” Anzu tossed the bottle from earlier to Eva who caught it. One look at it and Eva gasped in shock

“This is...” Anzu smiled.

“Hasta snake poison, a poison that kills someone slowly but ever so painfully,” Eva glared and stood up.

“Anzu, you hurt someone I consider my friend, you'll pay for this,” Eva summoned a sword using her powers and went to stab Anzu. However, before she could a sword was plunged through her chest, the initial shock from the stab made her lose concentration and her sword disappeared. Yami's eyes widened, he took notice of the figure behind Eva.

“You,” he breathed out in surprise. Dartz chuckled from behind Eva and pulled out the sword, Eva fell to the ground. Red blood poured out from the wound staining the carpet and her dress. Yami noticed Dartz was holding a sword similar to his.

“That looks just like mine,” Dartz smiled.

“Good observation, thanks to Lady Anzu I was able to perfectly recreate your sword,” Yami's eyes widened. Dartz picked up the sword around Yami's waist and snapped it easily in half. Yami glared as Dartz tossed Yami's blood-stained sword to the floor beside him. Anzu had left a few moments later, she was heading back to the ballroom to get Atem and the others.

Dartz put the handle of the sword into Yami's hand. Dartz then stepped back as he heard footsteps running towards them. He turned to find Anzu had returned along with Atem and the Royal Court. Along with Marik, Bakura, Heba, Honda and Otogi. Everyone's eyes widened at the scene before them. Atem's eyes widened seeing Yami leaning against a nearby wall with a bloody sword in hand. From the smell of blood, Atem could tell the sweet-scented blood was Eva's.

“Your Majesty, I was helped Lady Anzu to her room when we found Yami and Lady Eva like this,” Dartz said with a fake saddened look on his face.

Atem said nothing, he only walked towards Eva's body which lay a few feet away from Yami. Her eyes were still open in shock, Atem frowned with tears in his eyes. He moved his hand over her eyes and closed the lids and brushed her bangs out of her face. She looked peaceful. Atem turned to Yami and stood up, Yami had put the sword down and had slowly stood up. His dizziness had worn off and he was able to stand without feeling like he had to fall over.

“Atem, I didn't do this... surely you know that,” Atem growled.

“You think Anzu lied to me, she's been my friend since my childhood alongside Eva and I trust her,” Yami frowned. “I didn't want to believe what I saw at first, but now I do,” Atem said with a frown. “I thought I could trust you Yami, I thought that you were different from other humans who rebelled against the Vampires,” Yami stepped forwards and grabbed Atem's hands in his own.

“You can trust me Atem, I am different, I'm not the same person I was before,” Atem shook his head and pulled his hands out of Yami's grip, then two guards stepped forward behind Yami. Yami went to grab Atem’s arm but was stopped by Atem’s command.

“ _Freeze_ ,” Atem called out with a glare. Yami winced as he felt his limbs freeze, his arm stretched out, thanks to the collar. Atem hadn’t used the collar since the first few months Yami was his servant, so the command shocked him.

“I trusted you and you killed my friend who I have known since I was a child. Then you go and lie and try to tell me it wasn't you,” Atem said with a glare. “In the end, you're no different than your resistance followers, you'll kill vampires when you get the chance to.” Atem nodded to the two guards behind Yami, the two grabbed Yami by his arms. “ _Release_ ,” Atem commanded, releasing Yami from his frozen stance

“Take him down to the dungeon, I'll be there shortly, and I'll deal with him personally,” Yami's eyes widened. He had been to enough executions of vampires over the years he had been here to know that look in Atem's eyes. The guards nodded and dragged a wide-eyed Yami away, as Yami passed his friend he noticed they did not make eye contact with him. They just looked away and made room for the guards the walk past.

Once they had arrived at the dungeon, the guards shoved Yami inside a cell and the door was locked. He watched the guards walk away and flinched as he heard the door to the dungeon slam shut. Yami sighed and sat on his bed, without the key or anything to help him pick the lock, he was trapped. Even if he wanted to escape, he wouldn't want to make Atem any angrier than he was at the moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Atem had dismissed everyone, except for two people. These people were Isis and Heba. Isis had a few guards carry Eva's body to the medical room. Heba had ordered a few servants to start cleaning up the blood on the carpet.

“Atem, I'll handle everything for now, you should probably go calm down,” Heba said with a kind smile, Atem sighed and nodded.

“I think I'll go to my office and read,” Heba nodded.

“I'll get a servant to send you some tea,” Atem smiled.

“Thanks Heba, I appreciate it,” Heba smiled and headed down towards the kitchen while Atem headed to his study.

* * *

Anzu smiled as she and Dartz walked outside.

“Our plan is working, Atem had retired to his study to calm down. He'll most likely be there all night,” Dartz nodded.

“Yami will be dead by the time he gets there, thanks to the Hasta poison you slipped into his drink,” Anzu smiled.

“Now with Eva dead and Yami on his death bed, I’m one step closer to achieving my goal,” Anzu said with a grin.

“And my payment?”

“I'll meet you tomorrow night and I'll have your payment secured by then,” Dartz nodded.

“Very well, I'll be on my way then,” Anzu nodded and headed back inside.

Mai, who had headed outside to enjoy the night had seen Anzu and Dartz talking. She had hidden behind some bushes nearby, but close enough to hear the conversation. Her eyes widened when she heard what the two had done. Anzu was heading her way towards the door, Mai quickly hid in the shadows. Anzu had walked past with a smug look on her face. Yet, she hadn't noticed Mai in the bushes.

Mai stepped out of the bushes as soon as she was sure Anzu was inside. Sighing Mai stared up at the window which was Atem’s study.

‘ _I'm sorry Anzu_ ’ was her thought as she headed towards the Emperor's study.

* * *

Knocking on the door Mai waited until Atem opened the door.

“Mai? What is it?”

“I need to show you something,” Atem sighed but nodded allowing Mai inside.


	8. A Change

It had been an hour after the party had ended abruptly. The guests had left and the palace staff were still cleaning the ballroom.

Yami was still locked in the dungeon.

However, his body felt as though it was on fire. His insides burned and he felt nauseous. Yami sat up from his spot on his bed. However, he needed to lie back down due to his head spinning and the wave of nausea that hit him. He knew it was the Hasta poison that Anzu and Dartz had slipped in his drink. Yami gasped in pain as the pain doubled.

* * *

Atem raced to Isis's chambers with the other members of the Royal Court following. He knocked on the door hoping Isis wasn't sleeping. Isis answered the door still dressed in her dress from the ball.

“Your Majesty? What is it? What's wrong?”

“What do you know about Hasta poisoning?” Isis raised an eyebrow.

“It's a deadly snake poison, and once in a person's body it slowly starts to kill them from the inside and then from the outside,” Isis explained. “It had no effect on vampires but on humans, it can kill,” Atem's eyes widened.

“Why do you ask?” Atem quickly explained what had happened and Isis's eyes widened.

“We must hurry, I fear we don't have much time before the poison takes full effect,” the group then ran down to the dungeons.

‘ _Please hold on Yami_ ’

* * *

Yami had managed to stand up and was slowly wobbling his way to the cell door.

“I need to get to Isis,” he mumbled as his body was going numb. Yami hissed as he felt something prick his neck, a new burning entering his body. In his pained state, Yami forgot the Blood Collar would release a poison in him that would kill him if he was away from Atem for too long. Yami collapsed halfway to the door. The cold floor was cool to the touch on his heated skin. He moaned in pain as his body had gone numb. He couldn't feel anything. His eyes felt heavy and he struggled to keep them open.

Eventually, Yami gave up fighting and let his eyes slowly close.

‘ _I'm sorry Atem, please forgive me_ ’ was the last thought to cross Yami's brain as he went into unconsciousness.

* * *

The group eventually reached the dungeons and Atem opened the door and quickly headed to where cell where the guards had locked Yami in.

“Yami?” Atem asked stepping in front of the cell. Isis stepped up behind Atem and gasped in horror at the sight before her. Atem followed her gaze and his eyes widened in horror. Yami was laying on the floor, on his side. His arms were stretched in front of him and he was barely breathing.

"Yami!" Atem called out rushing over to the unconscious male. He kneeled beside Yami and pulled him into his arms. Yami's breath was ragged and slow, Isis kneeled down beside him and frowned. “Isis there has to be something we can do,” Atem said desperation clear in his voice as tears flooded his eyes. Isis frowned.

“There's nothing I can do, he's too close to death that my medicine won't help, and neither will my magic,” Atem frowned and turned back to Yami who was so pale, paler than he normally was. “But there's something you can do,” Atem perked up at it.

“What is it?" Isis frowned.

“But you won't like the idea,” Atem shook his head.

“I don't care what it is, I have to save him.”

“You have to turn him,” Atem's eyes widened.

“I couldn't do that to him,” Isis placed a hand on his shoulder.

“If you don't do it now, Yami will cease to exist anymore,” Atem glared at the floor.

“Can't someone else do it?” Isis shook her head.

“It has to be you, you're a pureblood,” Atem frowned. Yami's breathing had become slower as the poison made its way to its heart.

“What about the poisons in his body?”

“Poisons? I thought it was just the Hasta venom?”

“No,” Atem said with a shake of his head, clipping the Blood Collar off of Yami’s neck, revealing the puncture wound. “He also has the poison from the Blood Collar in him.”

“Well, if all goes well they will both be destroyed once your blood is in his system,” Atem sighed and glanced at Heba who was standing a few feet away along with Seto, Bakura, Marik, Otogi and Honda. Heba stepped forwards and kneeled beside Atem with a small smile.

“It will be fine Atem, I'm here if you need me,” Atem nodded and turned to Isis with a nod.

“Let's do it,” Isis nodded and brought out a little knife she kept with her. Atem held out his wrist and Isis quickly made a cut along his wrist. Atem turned to Heba and nodded, Heba understood and held down Yami's arms.

Atem held his bleeding wrist over Yami's mouth and watched as blood dripped into Yami's open mouth. Atem pulled back a moment later and Yami's eyes flashed open. He groaned in pain and thrashed as the blood made its way through his system. Yami screamed as the poisons were leaving his body, being cancelled out by Atem's blood. Heba and Atem held down his arms to make sure he didn't harm himself.

Yami suddenly stopped and his body relaxed. Yami's breathing evened out showing he had fallen asleep. Atem smiled and gently lifted Yami into his arms.

“We should take him to your room, he’ll be more comfortable,” Isis said laying a gentle hand on his shoulder Atem nodded his gaze never leaving Yami. “I’ll come and check on him in a few hours.” Atem stood up and carried Yami out of the cell, Heba following behind him, ready to help his brother if the need came. The group split to make room for the Emperor who carried the sleeping human in his arms.

Once at his bedroom, Heba helped Atem lay Yami in Atem’s bed and cover him with the blankets, removing his boots and jacket first. Atem sat next to Yami on the chair he pulled up and held onto his hand, which still held warmth in it. Heba placed a hand on Atem’s shoulder and gave a small smile to Yami who seemed to be sleeping peacefully now.

“Let me know if you need anything,” Heba said softly. Atem nodded gently, his gaze never leaving Yami. Heba gave a last look to Yami before quietly leaving the bedroom.

‘ _I'm sorry Yami, please forgive me for what I did to you_ ’

* * *

_Yami woke up with a flash. He shot up and found himself in the cell still. However, the door was open instead of being locked shut. Getting out of bed Yami walked out of the cell and out of the dungeon on the lookout for a guard, however, he found it to be deserted. Not a servant was around running around with their jobs like they usually were. Yami frowned and kept walking towards the throne room hoping to find at least someone. He entered the room and found it empty. There were no guards, no Sacred Court and more importantly, no Atem. There was however a girl, a woman to be exact, she stood in the middle of the room with her back towards Yami._

_Yami took a few steps towards her. The woman then turned to face him with a smile. Yami's eyes widened at seeing his mother, only this time she looked normal. Her black hair fell in waves down to her lower back and covered a bit of her right eye. Her purple eyes shone with happiness at seeing her son. She wore a dark magenta flowing skirt and a light magenta blouse with off-the-shoulder sleeves._ _She walked towards her son with a smile, her lips painted a medium shade of pink._

_“Yami, I missed you so much,” she whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. She gathered Yami in a hug, he was a little bit taller than she was. As Estelle pulled back she noticed the frown on his face._

_“Why didn't you tell me you worked for the vampires?” Estelle frowned._

_“Oh sweetheart, me and your father wanted to, but we couldn't,” Yami nodded._

_“I understand,” Amara smiled and placed a hand on her son's cheek._

_“You've grown so much, I missed seeing you grown up,” Yami leaned into his mother's touch, he missed her touch._

_“Where am I?” Yami asked as Amara pulled her hand back. She smiled and two portals appeared behind her._

_“This is the cross paths where you must choose where to go,” Yami looked at both paths confused._

_“I don't understand, aren't I dead?” Amara shook her head._

_“Not yet, but you're on your way love,” Yami frowned._

_“Why am I here? The Hasta poison and the poison from the Blood Collar should have killed me by now,” Amara smiled._

_“Atem saved you, he gave you his blood and it cancelled out the poison before it reached your heart,” Yami's eyes widened._

_“So does that mean?” Amara nodded, a solemn look on her face._

_“Yes, it means that because of Atem's blood being put into your body, you are now a vampire.”_

_Yami's breath stopped, he had to take a minute to take everything in. Amara stood by waiting for her son to calm down. After a while, Yami did calm down and started thinking about the pathways. He turned to his mother confused._

_“I do not understand these crossways,” Amara smiled._

_"These pathways represent choices, you can either choose to go left and return to your world, or you can go right and move on with me and your father.” Yami's eyes widened._

_“You mean I can move on?” Amara nodded._

_“Yes, I'm sure your father would love to see you again.”_

_Yami nodded, he had a choice to make. He could either return to his world and go live his life as a vampire. Or he could choose to move on and join his parents._

* * *

Yami woke up his eyes wincing at the bright sunlight. He felt a weight on the bed beside him. He turned his head and found Atem fast asleep his hand holding his own. Yami smiled and tried to sit up, but he fell back as he felt his body scream at him in pain. The movement caused Atem to wake up, he noticed Yami was awake.

“How do you feel?” Atem asked brushing bangs out of Yami's face.

“Sore,” Atem smiled and laughed.

“Yeah, you'll probably feel that for a couple of days,” Yami nodded.

The silence was awkward between the two.

Atem broke the silence by speaking first.

“Yami, I-" Yami shook his head.

“You don't have to say anything Atem, I know I messed up,” Atem frowned and shook his head.

“No, I need to get this out,” Yami's eyes widened but he nodded and listened to what Atem had to say. “I know it wasn't you that killed Eva, I was just so upset and angry that my childhood friend was killed when I was supposed to protect her,” Yami's eyes softened.

“How did you figure out it wasn’t me?”

“Mai had been following Anzu for a while, and on the night of the ball she told me what Anzu and Dartz had done,” Yami smiled. “Who would have thought, my childhood friend who had been living at the palace since we were born would try to kill my other childhood friend.”

Atem suddenly spaced out as he remembered what Mai had told him that night.

* * *

_“What did you need to show me?”_

_“It’s a little difficult to say,” Mai said with a frown. “Just trust me and look at my memories,” Mai said holding her hand out to Atem. Atem sighed but grabbed her hand and using his powers glanced into Mai's memories. Atem saw Mai watching the meeting between Anzu and Dartz after the ball. His eyes widened when he heard Anzu say that Yami would be dead by the time Atem came to check on him. Atem pulled back from the memories and stood up suddenly. He turned to Mai with a smile._

_“Thank you Mai, I need to find everyone and get Isis,” Mai nodded and Atem rushed out of the room, Heba who was about to knock on the door was almost trampled by his brother._

_“AAtem? Where are you going?” Atem turned back still running._

_“To get Isis, get the Court and everyone else and bring them to Isis's chambers,” Heba nodded and handed the tray with tea to Mai and hurried off in the direction of their friend's chambers, and then hurried to get the Royal Court._

* * *

Atem was brought out of his thoughts by Yami waving a hand in front of his face.

“Atem? Are you alright?” Atem smiled before nodding.

“I'm fine just, remembering some things,” Yami nodded and glanced towards his hands.

“What will happen to Anzu and Dartz?” Yami asked.

“Well we need to get Anzu and Dartz to confess first, then we need to hold a trial,” Yami's eyes widened.

“A trial? You don’t normally do trials," Atem nodded.

“Well, they attacked and hurt my best friend and the one I love and care about,” Yami's eyes widened.

“Y-you love me?” Atem nodded.

“I do, I have since you became my personal slave,” Atem turned away afraid to see the rejection in Yami's face.

Yami smiled before grabbing Atem's face with both hands and ignoring his pain kissed Atem on the lips. Atem's eyes widened and before he knew it, he had one hand on Yami's cheek and one tangled in Yami's hair. They separated and Yami had a smile on his face.

“Does this mean?” Yami nodded.

“I love you too, I was just afraid to tell you because I was scared of your reaction,” Atem smiled and kissed Yami once more, Yami responded immediately and felt Atem's tongue run across his lower lip. Yami allowed Atem's tongue inside and the two engaged in a heated tongue battle. Yami pulled Atem onto the bed and the two continued to kiss until the need for air became too much to ignore.

Yami cuddled against Atem and yawned. Atem chuckled.

“Go to sleep Yami, we'll deal with this problem later,” Yami didn't respond and Atem looked down to find him already asleep with a content smile on his face. Atem chuckled and pulled the blanket over their bodies and falling asleep next to his lover.

Yami had found himself, instead of dreaming he was having a flashback to when he spoke to his mother.

* * *

_Estelle frowned seeing her son having an inner argument with himself._

_“What's wrong love?” Yami turned to his mother and sighed._

_“I want to move on, I want to see you and father again,” Estelle nodded._

_“But you wish to stay with your friends,” Yami nodded with tears in his eyes._

_“I have to stay, I have to, I have to stay with Atem, Estelle smiled._

_“Atem is the one you love isn't he?” Yami blushed and nodded._

_“He is, I'm just afraid of his rejection that I cannot tell him of my feelings,” Estelle smiled._

_“I can see that keeping your feelings trapped away like what you are doing is affecting you,” Estelle said as she brushed a bang out of his face. “You should tell Atem about your feelings before it's too late,” Yami frowned._

_“You think so?" Estelle chuckled._

_“I know so.”_

_The portal leading to Heaven disappeared leaving the portal which led to the Palace._

_“Go, be with your love,” Yami smiled and hugged his mother letting his tears fall._

_“I'll miss you,” Estelle smiled and hugged her son back._

_“I know honey, but you'll see us one day soon,” Estelle kissed her son's forehead and Yami was blinded by a white light. The last thing he saw was his mother smiling with tears falling from her purple eyes and disappear back to Heaven._

_Then he woke up._


	9. The Trials

A few days later, Yami and Atem headed to the lounge hand in hand. They entered to find their friends there. Bakura and Marik were engaged in a heated battle of chess, Ootogi and Honda were cuddling on the couch. Heba was reading a book sitting on the red leather couch. Everyone looked up at the sound of the door opening. Their eyes widened seeing Yami was awake and well.

“So the bastard is alive is he?” Bakura said with a smirk. Heba smacked him upside the head with his book.

“OW!” Marik snickered as did Otogi. Heba smiled and headed over to Yami with a smile his book being left on the couch.

“How do you feel Yami?” Yami shrugged.

“A little sore but other than that I feel fine,” Heba smiled and nodded.

“Any news on Dartz's location?" Atem asked turning to Heba who shook his head.

“Nothing in Dartz but Anzu's been held in her bedroom awaiting her trial,” Bakura rolled his eyes.

“Can't I just kill the bitch right now?” Atem smiled.

“Not yet, we need to hold her trial and then you can kill her however you please,” Bakura smiled and Yami shivered not wanting to know what Bakura was thinking at the moment.

Heba noticed Yami and Atem' joined hands

“Are you two together now?” Everyone froze and Yami blushed, Bakura turned to Marik with a smirk.

“I told you, now pay up,” Marik grumbled before handing money over to Bakura.

“You guys had a bet on when we would get together?” Atem asked annoyed. Bakura nodded with a smile on his face.

“Yep, 20 bucks from Marik if you two got together after the ball,” Yami's blush darkened while Atem rolled his eyes.

“I'm taking Yami to Isis, try to behave yourselves,” Atem pulled Yami out of the room and the others went back to their business. Bakura turned to Marik with a smirk.

“40 bucks says Atem purposes by the end of next month.”

“BAKURA!” came a very angry yell from Atem from down the hall, Marik smirked.

“You're on." Heba rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book.

* * *

“So are we actually going to Isis?” Yami asked as they headed down the hallway. Atem shook his head with a soft smile.

“No, that was just to get away from those two,” Yami giggled and the two headed to the gardens, Yami's eyes widened.

“So these are the Emperor's famous gardens I've heard about,” Atem nodded.

“We’ve grown many flowers in the garden,” Yami smiled.

“The flowers are beautiful,” Yami said glancing around at all the flowers.

“I can think of something even more beautiful,” Atem said with a smile as he pulled Yami close and kissed him on the lips and started a tongue battle. They were separated by Heba who ran in.

“Atem they found Dartz,” Atem and Yami turned to each other.

“Yami why don't you head back to the room?” Yami shook his head.

“I'm coming with you,” Atem sighed seeing the look in Yami's eyes told him that Yami would not take no for an answer, Atem sighed and nodded.

“Very well, lead the way Heba,” Heba nodded and the three headed out of the gardens and towards the throne room.

There Yami saw the Sacred Court, the Council, Bakura, Marik, Mai, and Otogi.

“Where's Honda?” Yami asked Heba.

“He's in their chambers with a guard, he knows better than to challenge Otogi,” Yami nodded and turned to the Council. Yami whimpered at the look the Council was giving him.

“Atem,” he whispered gripping his hand, Atem smiled.

“It's alright, they're just not used to a human becoming a vampire like you have,” Yami nodded and they stopped in front of the throne. It was then Yami noticed Dartz being held in the grip of Bakura and Marik, a gag around his mouth. Atem glared at the man in hate and disgust.

“Dartz, you have been accused with the crime of treason and attempted murder of a servant of mine as well as assisting the murder of Lady Eva, you shall be tried at sundown tonight,” Atem turned to Bakura and Marik with a nod.

“Take him to the dungeons,” the two nodded and pulled Dartz down to the dungeons. Atem turned to Ootogi and locked eyes with him.

“Go and fetch Anzu, and bring her sister Tea with you,” Otogi nodded and left the room. James stepped forwards and bowed.

“My Lord, may I ask why you summon Lady Anzu?”

“Because she hired Dartz to kill Yami as well as Lady Eva,” James knew not to push buttons so he nodded and stepped back joining the other council members.

A moment later the doors opened and in walked Anzu and her sister Tea with Ootogi behind the two girls. Tea had short brown hair like Anzu, except her eyes were softer and blue. She wore a black gown with a blue sash tied around her waist. The dress also had ¾ length sleeves with blue ruffles on the edge as well as blue ruffles framing the top of the bodice and sleeves. Around her neck was a simple gold chain and she wore gold earrings to match, as well as a dark blue headband in her hair. She smiled at Yami who gently smiled back, the two had talked quite a bit and had become friends. They stopped a few feet in front of the throne where Atem sat with Yami in a temporary one beside him, Tea spoke first.

“Emperor Atem, I would like to know why you have summoned my sister and I after you already found who had tried to kill Yami,” Atem frowned.

“I'm afraid Dartz did not work alone Lady Tea,” Tea's eyes narrowed.

“What do you mean?” Atem sighed.

“I mean your sister hired Dartz to kill Yami,” Tea's eyes widened and turned to her sister.

“That can't be, she couldn't have,” Atem turned to Mai who nodded.

“I'm afraid it can be Lady Tea, Mai allowed me to see into her memories.”

“Anzu is it true?” Tea asked turning to her sister. Anzu turned to her sister and shook her head.

“Of course not sister,” Tea turned to Atem with a frown.

“Will my sister have a proper trial?” Atem nodded.

“Of course,” Anzu's eyes widened.

“You can't be serious,” Atem's eyes narrowed.

“Very, take her to the dungeons. Lady Tea I will send someone to summon you when the trials begin,” Tea nodded and left the room with a sad look on her face. Atem sighed and stood up.

“We'll meet back here in a few hours, make sure everything is ready for then,” Yami then followed Atem out of the room and towards their chambers. Atem fell down on the bed with a sigh and Yami smiled.

“I can see why you hate going to meetings now,” Atem nodded.

“Yes, now I want you to stay here during Dartz's trial," Yami's eyes widened in surprise.

“What? why?”

“Because I know Dartz, he has powers that can he use to hurt you,” Yami frowned but nodded.

“Fine I'll stay here,” Atem smiled softly and kissed Yami's cheek. “Once Dartz's trial is done I'll get Heba to come and get you,” Yami smiled and nodded.

* * *

A few hours later Atem had left to the throne room. Bakura and Marik brought Dartz up from the dungeons and made him kneel in front of the throne. Atem glared at the man hatefully.

“Dartz you are tried on the case of treason and attempted murder of a servant of mine, how do you plead?”

“Not guilty,” Dartz spoke with a smile, Atem growled.

“I was merely hired by Lady Anzu to fulfil a wish of hers, nothing more nothing less.”

“And what would you get in return?”

“Money, enough the travel to leave Egypt,” Atem nodded and.

“Very well, those accusations will be put aside,” everyone's eyes widened. “However, you did kill Lady Eva the night you and Anzu poisoned Yami. For that reason, I find you guilty of killing Lady Eva,” Bakura and Marik smiling knowing where this was leading to. “I sentence the accused Dartz to death for the killing of Lady Eva and the attempted murder of my servant,” Atem turned to Bakura and Marik with a smile.

“I want him dead by sundown, use whatever means necessary,” The two nodded with a smile and dragged a struggling Dartz down the dungeons. Atem turned to Heba who was sitting on his throne beside Atem's. "Go and get Yami, and Otogi go and get Lady Tea.” The two nodded and left the throne room.

* * *

Yami was sitting in his and Atem's chambers reading a book. He was halfway through when a knock at the door came.

“Come in,” he said marking his spot in the book. The door opened and in walked Heba.

“Atem sent me to fetch you,” Yami nodded. He got off the bed and followed Heba towards the throne room.

“How did it go?” Yami asked, Heba smiled.

“Smoothly, Dartz was tried with the killing of Lady Eva as well as the attempted killing of you,” Yami nodded.

“What was the verdict?”

“Death, he'll be dead by sundown,” Yami nodded.

“Any idea what Anzu's might be?” Heba shrugged.

“Probably the same as his" Yami nodded as they entered the throne room.

* * *

Heba sat on his throne and Yami stood beside Atem and beside him sat Tea. Atem turned and smiled.

“You ready?” Yami nodded.

“Ready,” Atem turned to Tea who nodded with a frown on her face. Atem nodded to Marik who nodded back and went down to help Bakura bring Anzu up. A few moments later Anzu was brought up her arms seized by Bakura and Marik with Ootogi following behind. Anzu was dressed in a black gown with off-the-shoulder sleeves held by black straps, the gown also had a sheer overdress over it. Around her waist was a bronze metal belt. Tea glared at her sister who glared equally as hard, however, Anzu glared even harder at Yami as she was forced to kneel in front of the throne.

“Anzu Masaki, you are tried with treason against the Empire and attempted murder of my servant, what do you plead?” Anzu smirked.

“Not guilty,” Atem glared.

“And why is that?”

“Because I'm your friend Atem, I would never do such a thing,” Tea glared.

“She's lying Atem, I can see it in her eyes,” Anzu glared at her younger sister.

“You stay out of this!” she yelled.

“Why? this isn't the first time you've done something like this,” everyone's eyes widened.

“What do you mean?” Atem asked as everyone listened to Tea.

“She's done this in the last, when we were children she was in love with a Prince and poisoned his fiancée, though she threatened me if I ever told anyone,” Anzu glared.

“Well, I suppose that speaks for itself, as well as evidence that shows your fingerprints on the bottle found by Eva's body,” Anzu's eyes widened. “Inside was Hasta poison.”

“I-”

“We also have proof of your meetings with Dartz, both before and after the ball,” Atem said motioning to Mai. “Mai suspected your meetings with your ‘old friend’ and followed you.”

“Of course she did,” Anzu said with a roll of her eyes, glaring at the floor.

“One question remains for me to ask Anzu,” Atem said glaring down at her. “Why?”

“Because he and Eva were in the way of me becoming your Queen,” Atem stood up suddenly startling everyone in the room.

“Anzu, if you thought for one second that killing Yami and Eva would have made me love you then you have another thing coming,” Anzu's eyes widened in fear. “You are my friend, and that's all I'll ever think of you as,” Atem turned to the Court. “I charge Lady Anzu Misaki with high treason against the Empire and the attempted murder of Yami Motou as well as the killing of Lady Eva.” He turned to Bakura and Marik with a smile “Make the Bitch pay.”

Bakura and Marik smirked and dragged a screaming and crying Anzu down to the dungeon. Atem turned to Tea who let out a breath of relief.

“Are you alright?” Tea turned and nodded.

“I'll be fine, I'll return home to let my father know of what happened,” Atem nodded.

“I'll have a carriage ready for you tomorrow morning,” Tea smiled and nodded and left the room retiring for the rest of the day. Atem turned to Yami who had leaned against his throne, Isis had come over and was checking him over.

“How do you feel?” she asked gently.

“Sore and tired,” she chuckled.

“You'll feel that for a while longer,” she handed him a vial with a clear liquid. “Drink this before you go to bed, it will help you feel better,” Yami smiled and Isis left with the rest of the Court and the Council leaving as well.

* * *

Yami sighed and sat in the bed taking off his shoes. Yami winced and placed a hand to his throat.

“You okay?”

“I'm fine I just have a weird urge,” Atem's eyes widened before he understood what Yami needed. Atem used his ring to cut his wrist drawing blood, Yami's eyes flashed red and he felt his fangs grow a little bit. Yami pulled back with a frown, Atem could see he was struggling with his inner demons.

“You need it, you can only drink my blood because of what I did when I turned you so it's fine,” Yami suddenly lunged at Atem and bit into his neck, Atem could feel Yami sucking his blood and smiled. He allowed Yami to drink what he needed and held his arm to steady him.

Yami pulled back a moment later his eyes back to their original colour. Atem's neck healed due to the healing powers of a pureblood. Yami had a trail of blood coming out of his mouth. Atem smiled and licked the blood away making Yami blush. Atem placed kisses all over Yami's face making him giggle as Atem avoided the one place Yami wanted him to kiss. Atem noticed Yami's impatience and fulfilled his wish and kissed him gently on the lips.

A knock at the door interrupted the two and they pulled apart.

“Come in,” the door opened and in walked Bakura and Marik. “What is it?” Atem asked annoyed.

“Just wanted to let you know Dartz is dead and so is the Bitch,” Atem nodded.

“What torture did you put her through?” Bakura smirked.

“Well since she poisoned Yami we figured why not poison her,” Marik nodded with a dark smile.

“So we gave her two doses of Hasta poison and she died 6 minutes later,” Bakura turned to Marik.

“New record,” Atem rolled his eyes.

“Dispose of the bodies and then retire for the evening,” the two nodded and left the room closing the door behind them. Yami's stomach suddenly rumbled with hunger making him blush. Atem chuckled and kissed his forehead.

“I'll get some servants to bring up dinner,” Yami smiled and nodded, Atem stood up and left the room closing the door behind him. Yami sighed and stood up heading for the bathroom and started to run a bath for himself.

Undressing Yami stepped into the tub and sat down relaxing as the hot water soothed his aching muscles. Hands suddenly started massaging his shoulders and Yami jumped in surprise turning around quickly. He sighed in relief when he saw it was only Atem who had a smile on his face.

“You looked like you needed this,” Yami smiled and turned back around.

“It's funny, usually I'm the one doing this for you,” Atem chuckled.

“You've been through a lot these few days, you deserve a break.” After Yami was finished with his bath he got changed into a pair of black pants a loose white shirt. The two ate their dinner and then ended up cuddling on the bed.

“You know I'm going to need someone to fill in for Anzu's position now that she's gone,” Yami nodded tiredly.

“And who are you going to pick?”

“I was thinking you actually,” Yami titled his head to look at Atem.

“Me? why me?” Atem smiled.

“Well you're the best guard I've had since Mai, and you're very skilled,” Yami smiled.

“Well in that case I'd be happy to fill the position,” Atem smiled and went to say something but stopped when he saw Yami's calm breaths. Moving his bangs out of his face he found Yami asleep with a content smile on his face. Atem smiled and cuddled up to Yami closing his eyes and joining his lover in sleep.


	10. Reunited

**~A Year Later~**

Yami jumped off his horse, which he had named Midnight. He walked her towards the stables and into her stall. Mai's horse Sky was already in her stall with the saddle already off and her mane brushed and cleaned. Yami unbuckled the saddle and slid it off Midnight's back. He must have liked having the saddle off because he neighed happily and shook the dirt off his back, Yami chuckled.

“I know you don't like it, but how else am I supposed to stay on?” Yami then grabbed the brush and water bucket and got to work scrubbing the dirt off and brushing Midnight's hair. Midnight was a black horse with dark grey hair with black edges, his tail being the same colour. The two had been partners since Yami took Anzu's position as Mai's partner. Midnight was Anzu's horse but he didn't like her that much. He got along real well with Yami though, the two bonded almost immediately.

Once finished Yami put the brush and bucket back in their respective places. Yami patted Midnight's snout before leaving the stables and heading into the palace. He headed up the stairs towards the floor where his and Atem's room was. He ran into Honda who was with Otogi and Heba.

“Hey Yami, you're back,” Honda said with a smile, Yami nodded with a tired smile.

“Yes, it's good to be back,” Heba smiled.

“You look tired,” Yami nodded.

“I am, it was a long journey home,” Heba nodded and noticed two figures behind Yami. Yami yelled as he was suddenly picked up from the ground and spun around. After being placed back on the ground Yami turned and found Marik with an innocent smile. With a glare Yami rolled his eyes, he suddenly smirked.

“What did you miss me that much?” Marik's cheeks lit up with a blush making everyone laugh.

Yami was suddenly grabbed from behind in a headlock from Bakura. Who then proceeded to give him a noogie messing up his hair in the process.

“Nah, we didn't miss you that much,” Ootogi rolled his eyes.

“They just missed having their favourite person in the world to mess around with,” Bakura released Yami with a glare towards Otogi.

“Oh piss off dice man,” Otogi glared back as tension rose in the room making everyone uneasy.

“What's with all the shouting? I can practically feel the tension from my study,” everyone turned to find Atem standing behind them with Seto beside him.

“Just Bakura and Otogi's sexual tension,” Marik said with a snicker making Bakura and Otogi glare at him. While Yami, Heba, and Honda laughed at the two. Atem suddenly appeared beside Yami's side and pecked his cheek.

“We'll be going now,” Atem draped his arm around Yami's shoulder and the two walked towards their chambers. Seto headed back to the throne room, the other 4 headed off to the lounge to relax.

* * *

The two entered their chambers and Yami started taking off his boots and his cloak. Underneath he wore a black tank top with a loop where the cloak connected to the top. Yami placed his cloak on the nearby chair and his boots by his side of the bed. He felt arms wrap around his waist and lips press against his neck above the leather choker. Yami moaned as the lips sucked on his weak spot and teeth gently nibbled. He shivered as a tongue rubbed over that same spot.

“Ate,” he managed to moan out. “Someone will see that mark,” Atem growled and pulled back

“Let them,” next thing Yami knew he was pinned on his back to the back with Atem on top of him. “Hard to imagine that in 3 short months we'll be fully mated,” Atem said with a smile. “It's almost surreal,” Atem suddenly kissed his lips and his tongue rubbed against Yami's bottom lip begging for entrance.

Atem suddenly started to undo Yami's belt buckle and slowly slide them down his legs. The two separated from their kiss and Yami smiled.

“You can't wait 3 more months?" Atem smirked.

“I am the Emperor, what the Council doesn't know won't kill them,” Yami rolled his eyes.

“Ate, you know the rules,” Atem groaned.”

I know, I can't touch you until the ceremony,” Atem scowled and sat up next to Yami, Yami smiled and curled up to Atem. “Whoever made that rule was stupid,” Yami giggled causing Atem to look at him.

“What?”

“You made that rule you know,” Atem smiled.

“I guess I did, but that was before I met you,” Yami smiled and yawned. “Tired?” Yami nodded.

“It was a long journey home,” Atem smiled.

“Why don't you have a little rest and when you wake up I'll have dinner sent up?” Yami nodded and closed his eyes falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the city walls sat many men and women in black clothing. Each had their own style of a weapon of their choice, each fitted to their style. It would be dark soon, and that was exactly what these people were waiting for.

“Yugi, you want me to tell Squad 1 to get into position?” a woman asked from behind Yugi, he turned and nodded.

“Tell them to be careful,” the woman nodded and walked off leaving Yugi to stare at the palace.

“Yugi, are you sure you want to do this?” Sean asked approaching the boy, Yugi turned to face Sean and beside him was Leah.

“That man took my brother from me 3 years ago, I intend to keep my promise I made that day,” Sean nodded and Leah smiled.

“Well then Yugi we're behind you every step of the way,” Yugi smiled.

“I thank you both for that.” The two walked off to get ready and Yugi turned back to the palace where the sun was setting. 

_'I promise Yami, I'll free you from that prison and bring you home_ '

* * *

Yami woke up in the middle of the night. He turned to his right to find Atem still asleep. With a sigh, Yami got out of bed and put on a thick jacket and headed to the balcony. The dessert was beautiful at night, the moon shone brightly in the sky and the air was cool. Arms wrapped around his waist and Yami leaned back in the warm chest of his lover. He recognized the familiar warmth of his lover.

“Can't sleep?" Atem mumbled against his shoulder.

“Not really" Atem smiled.

“Why don't you try and get some sleep? You had a long journey home,” Yami smiled.

“Alright, I'll try,” Atem smiled and the two headed back to the room.

Suddenly the palace shook knocking Yami and Atem to the floor in a tangled mess. The two stood up once the shaking stopped and quickly got changed. Yami grabbed his sword and followed Atem into the hallway where guards were running back and forth. Atem managed to find Heba and pulled him aside.

“What happened?” Heba frowned.

“The resistance attacked, they blew up part of the left wing,” Atem nodded.

“Atem,” a voice called out from beside him, turning he found Yami staring out the window.

“What is it?”

“They're in the city, they're heading towards here,” Atem turned to Heba.

“Get everyone ready, I want to end this quickly,” Heba nodded and ran off, Atem turned to Yami.

“I want you to help Mai in the left wing,” Yami frowned but nodded. Atem kissed him gently. “I'll send someone for you later,” Yami smiled and nodded, he turned and ran off in the direction of the left wing.

* * *

Yami ran into the left wing and almost tripped over a piece of the palace wall on the floor. He heard Mai yelling orders but he also heard the sounds of swords clashing. Running down the hallway he found Mai and several other guards fighting with some of the resistance members. Yami took out his sword and ran in to help Mai, who gave him a grateful smile as she yelled orders at the others around her. _'Forgive me_ ' Yami thought as he killed the resistance members.

* * *

Atem huffed as he shoved a resistance member back. The man charged once more but Atem caught him quickly and slashed his chest. He tossed the body to the side and met up with Seto and the others.

“It seems we got them all,” Seto nodded.

“Not all of them,” a voice called out. The two turned to be met with a cloaked figure, his hood was up but Atem could tell he was male. He turned to Bakura and Marik who looked ready to fight.

“Go ahead,” Atem sighed out with a roll of his eyes. The two smirked and charged towards the figure. Their sword pointed towards the figure in a killing blow. The figure however brought out twin blades and clashed with their swords. Their eyes widened before the figure kicked them to the side knocking them against the ground knocking them out.

The figure turned to Atem and Seto his hood still up. He charged towards them with an intent to go for Atem. Seto got in his way and clashed swords with him. The figure smirked and Seto's eyes widened, his swords suddenly lit up in flames and made Seto jump back.

“Let me handle this,” Atem said as the figure turned to Atem and charged once again, Atem closed his eyes ready to strike. However, a clash made his eyes open. He found Yami in front of him clashing swords with the hooded figure. The impact of the swords clashing with great power made a breeze flow by and made the hood fall down. Yami's eyes widened when he saw who it was under the hood. The figure's amethyst eyes widened as well.

“Yugi?” Yami whispered in surprise, Atem's eyes widened when he heard Yami whisper. Yugi's eyes widened.

“Yami?" behind him Bakura and Marik regained consciousness, Yugi growled.

“This wasn't how it was supposed to be" Yami grunted as Yugi shoved him back. Yami's back hit the wall of the castle and Yugi charged at him their swords clashing once more. “You've become one of them,” Yugi hissed out his eyes glaring into Yami's eyes of purple and crimson mix.

“It wasn't my choice, Atem saved me,” Yami growled pushing Yugi back. Yugi rolled his eyes as he clashed with Yami again, Atem moved in to help but Yami growled at him.

“Stay back! This is my fight!” Atem could hear the anger in his voice and stayed back with Seto, Bakura, and Marik watching.

“First Seto and now you, who's next?” Yugi growled as his sword caught Yami's shoulder making a scratch form. Yami pulled back his wound bleeding.

“It wasn't just me and Seto that came here, Mother and Father were here before with of us,” Yugi froze before growling.

“You lie," he charged again throwing Yami back against one of the trees.

“I'm not Yugi, if you'd just let me explain,” Yugi shook his head.

“I don't want to hear any of your bullshit,” Yami's eyes widened when he heard Yugi swear, Yugi never swore. “I wanted to bring you home for three years, and when I get here you're on their side and one of them,” Yami sighed.

“Yugi...” Yugi growled.

“Enough!" he yelled out charging at Yami once more. His sword pierced through Yami's side making Yami cry out in pain and squeeze his eyes shut.

Bakura and Marik decided this was a good time to intervene. They tackled Yugi to the ground and wrestled with him before they knocked him unconscious. Yami pulled the sword out of his side and tossed it to the ground panting. Atem ran to his side and placed an arm around his shoulder and another under his knees.

“Let's get you to Isis,” Yami nodded and allowed Atem to carry him into the castle. Atem turned back to Bakura and Marik who held an unconscious Yugi. “Take him to the dungeons" Yami opened his eyes tiredly as Bakura and Marik nodded and Atem headed off to the healing chambers.

* * *

Yami woke up feeling a little bit of pain in his side still.

“How do you feel?” Atem asked sitting beside him. Yami winced as he sat up.

“A little sore still,” he was quiet for a moment before asking.

“How is Yugi?" Atem smiled gently.

“He's still unconscious as far as I know, guess Bakura and Marik knocked him out a little too hard,” Yami smiled.

“Is he hurt?” Atem shook his head.

“He was a little bit, just a few scratches and bruises but Isis healed him after she helped you,” Yami nodded and Atem kissed his forehead “I was worried there for a second, I didn't know you and your brother were that evenly matched,” Yami chuckled.

“We always have been, which reminds me. Didn't you say that Yugi was dead? Atem sighed.

“That's what Mai and Anzu thought, but according to Mai, Anzu made her keep quiet about Yugi being alive because she thought it would break you,” Yami sighed.

“And here I was thinking her torture of my life was over,” Atem chuckled.

“At least you don't have to see her every day now" Yami laughed and nodded.

“That's very true". Yami was silent for a moment before facing Atem. “Can I see him?". Atem looked tense.

“Yami I don't....” Yami interrupted him with the puppy dog eyes.

“Please Ate, I need to see him,” Atem sighed knowing he can't resist Yami's puppy dog eyes.

“Alright, we'll go see him,” Yami smiled and got his shoes on. The two joined hands before heading out the door and down the hall to the dungeons where Yugi was sleeping. Atem unlocked the cell door and the two headed in to see Yugi awake and staring out the window. Yugi turned to the two and glared at both of them equally.

“What do you want?” Yugi said sneering, Yami sighed

“I just want to talk.”

“With him?” Yugi said motioning to Atem behind Yami. Yami sighed and turned to face Atem,

“Can you let us talk alone?” Atem sighed before nodding.

“Just call me if you need me,” Yami nodded before Atem gave him a quick kiss and headed out of the cell, heading to the entrance to wait.

Yami walked more into the cell and leaned against the wall, across from Yugi. “You've grown, since I last saw you,” Yami said with a small smile

“Well that tends to happen in years as people get older,” Yami winced and sighed.

“Yugi, I want to explain why I let Atem turn me,” Yugi was quiet for a minute before nodding.

“Alright fine,” Yami smiled before nodding and starting his story staring from when Lady Eva first arrived to the moment when Atem turned him. Yugi was silent the whole time taking in the information being thrown at him.

“If Atem hadn't taken the poison out, I would have died,” Yugi's eyes widened.

“So that’s why,” Yami nodded and went on to tell him about what happened after, about seeing their parent’s ghosts. Yugi's eyes widened and he ran up to Yami. “You saw Mom and Dad? How are they?” Yami chuckled.

“Well I only really talked to Mother, but she said they both miss us,” Yugi nodded.

“Did she look the same?” Yami smiled.

“She looked like she did when she died,” Yugi smiled and tears formed in his eyes, Yami saw them and wiped them away with his thumbs.

“Yugi,” Yami whispered gently. “I missed you these past three years, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, if I had the chance I would go back in time and fight to stay with you,” Yugi smiled and threw himself against Yami.

“I missed you so much,” Yugi whispered crying into Yami's shirt. Yami sold and kissed his head through his hair.

“I missed you too,” the two sat like that for a few minutes before they separated.

“So are you and Atem together?" Yugi asked with a smile, Yami blushed and avoided his brother's eyes.

“Well...I....” Yugi giggled and hugged his brother.

“t's alright, I won't tell anyone,” Yami smiled and nodded.

“After he turned me, he confessed his feeling for me and I returned those feelings,” Yugi smiled and held his brother's hand.

“I take it he proposed,” Yugi said with a wink holding up Yami's hand with the ring on it. Yami blushed and nodded.

“Now enough about me,” he said with a shake of his head, his blush going down. “Tell me about you,” Yugi smiled and told Yami about everyone at the camp. Jason and Leah got married a year after Yami was taken. However, Jason was killed before Leah gave birth and it forced her into early labour. She had a girl which she named Mariah, Leah died in battle shortly after that.

* * *

Atem leaned against the wall as he heard Yami and Yugi giggling from inside the cell. A smile grew on his face.

“What's with the smile?" Heba asked from beside him, Atem smiled.

“Just the sounds of two brothers making up,” Heba smiled.

“You mean Yugi and Yami?” Atem nodded. “It sounds like they've made up for the years they've been separated.”

“I think they'll be just fine,” Heba nodded in agreement and headed off. A few minutes later Yami emerged from the cell with Yugi behind him.

“Ate, can I show Yugi the library?” Atem smiled.

“I don't see why not, just don't run into Bakura and Marik at the moment,” Yami nodded and the two brothers headed off towards the library.

“So who are Bakura and Marik?”

“They are the ones who look like Ryou and Malik,” Yugi nodded as he remembered fighting with the two. The two reached the library in no time and entered, Yugi gasped at the many books and shelves.

“There are so many,” Yami nodded.

“I've read almost more than half of these books,” Yugi's eyes widened.

“How?”

“Spare time, and plenty of it,” Yugi looked around with a smile on his face. Yami smiled, he missed seeing his brother's smiling face.

“Yugi,” Yami called out getting Yugi's attention. “How would you like to live here with me?” Yugi's eyes widened.

“Here? At the palace?” Yami nodded a nervous smile on his face.

“But what about the resistance? Joey? Malik? And Ryou?” Yami grabbed Yugi's hands.

“They can live here, I can make it so that you can all share a room together,” Yugi's gaze fell to the floor.

“I-I don't know,” Yami nodded.

“Well think about it, and let me know tomorrow,” Yugi nodded.

* * *

It was soon dinner and Yugi and Yami headed to the dining room. Once inside they found Atem, Heba, Ootogi, and Honda. Yami sat down next to Atem and received a kiss on the cheek, Yugi sat next to Yami. He had a nervous look on his face as all eyes were on him. Bakura and Marik entered next and instantly glared at the smaller boy sitting next to Yami. Yugi shrunk down in his seat as he knew why they were glaring at him, after all, he did attack them yesterday. Yami noticed but kept his eyes on the two vampires as they glared.

“What is he doing here?” Bakura said with a hiss, Yami glared.

“He's with me,” Marik was the next to speak.

“But he...” Yami interrupted with a harsh glare sent towards the two, his eyes softly glowing red.

“I said, he's with me Marik, drop. the. subject,” the two knew better than to test Yami's anger, which was equally as bad as Atem's.

The two vampires kept quiet and sat down at the table. Bakura sat beside Duke, and Marik sat in front of him. Dinner was soon served and the table was alive with chatter. Duke and Honda were talking with each other while feeding each other. Bakura and Marik were talking quietly for a change, but they were also drinking. Again. Atem and Heba were in conversation with each other which left Yami and Yugi.

“Yugi? What's wrong?” Yami asked noticing Yugi seemed upset. Yugi shook his head and stood up.

“I can't,” Yugi left the room in a hurry.

“Yugi!” Yami called ready to chase after him. Atem grabbed his wrist before he could.

“Let him go, he probably just needs some air.”

“But...” Heba stood up.

“Maybe let me go and talk to him?” Yami sighed but sat down and nodded. Heba left the room heading in the direction Yugi ran off to.

* * *

Heba found Yugi in the library.

“Yugi?” Heba asked approaching Yugi gently.

“Who are you?”

“I'm Heba, Atem's younger brother,” Yugi nodded and allowed Heba to sit beside him.

“You seem upset, what troubling you?” Yugi sighed.

“It's just, that Yami wants me to stay here with him,” Heba nodded.

“Do you?” Yugi nodded.

“I do, I haven't seen him for three years.”

“But there's something else, isn't there?” There was a pause before Yugi spoke again.

“I want to stay with Yami I do, but I have friends back in the resistance group,” Heba nodded and smiled gently.

“Well, why don't you stay for a while and decide later? I'm sure Atem wouldn't mind,” Yugi turned to Heba with a small smile.

“You think?” Heba nodded.

“I know he wouldn't mind, especially if Yami were to ask him,” From his tone Yugi could hear the hint Heba dropped. “If I know anything about Atem, it’s his one weakness, Yami,” Heba said with a wink of his eyes.

* * *

On his way back to his and Atem's chambers, Yami ran into Yugi. He was dragged into a spare room, the door closing behind him.

“Yugi? are you okay?” Yugi nodded.

“I'm fine, I'm sorry about dinner,” Yami shook his head.

“It's alright,” Yugi sighed.

“Yami, do you think you could ask Atem if I could stay for a couple of weeks?” Yami's eyes widened.

“You mean it?” Yugi nodded and was gathered into a hug. “I'll ask him, I am his weakness after all,” Yugi nodded and the two headed to Atem's study where he currently was.

* * *

“Come on Ate, please,” Yami asks with the puppy dog eyes. Atem stared back trying not to give in. Heba silently snickering from his spot beside Atem. Atem sighed and gave in when Yami's eyes started to water a little bit.

“Alright fine, he can stay for 2 weeks,” Yami smiled and headed behind Atem's desk.

“Thank you,” he whispered gently before kissing him on the lips. Atem rolled his eyes as the two brothers left, hand in hand. He turned to Heba with a glare.

“You told Yugi about my weakness didn't you?” Heba smiled and shrugged.

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Heba said as left the study closing the door behind him in the process.

Atem sighed.

This was going to be a long two weeks.


	11. A Wedding

For the next week and a half, Yami and Atem were extremely busy. With the wedding coming up in a few days Miss Clara had to do final details on the outfits. She had taken a shining to Yugi as she had to make one for him as well. The court was busy with making sure everything was ready, the council was under strict rules not to bug Atem until after the wedding was over. Seto had planned for a ball to be held after the ceremony, the villagers from the village would attend as would people from other kingdoms.

Yugi had been with Heba when Yami couldn't be with him. The two had grown close and formed a brotherly bond. Yami and Atem were doing cake sampling for the chef to make the cake. Bakura and Marik were making sure that guards would be posted during the ceremony. Speaking of which, over the two weeks Yugi had been here, the three had gotten past what happened. Bakura and Marik treated him as they would with Yami.

* * *

Yami sighed as he got changed into his wedding outfit. The outfit consisted of white pants, a white blouse with a red vest, a white blazer with a gold cloak that wrapped around his collar, and gold jewelry. He wore white shoes to match. Around his neck was a small golden ankh instead of the usual leather collar he wore. Yami also wore gold earrings like Atem's but smaller in his ears. The door opened and in popped Mahad, one of the Royal Court members Yami had grown close to.

“We're ready for you,” Yami nodded.

“I'll be there in a few minutes,” Mahad nodded and left the room. Yami straightened the cloak with a final sigh. 

“You look wonderful sweetheart,” a voice called out. Yami turned and found his mother and father standing by the dressed. Estelle was dressed in a light green dress with off-the-shoulder sleeves, a silver belt around her waist. Her hair flowed down, a white pearl necklace around her neck and gold hoop earrings in her ears. His father, Thomas, was dressed in a pair of black pants, a white blouse, and a black vest with a black tie.

“Mother? Father?” Estelle smiled.

“You didn't think we'd miss our son's wedding day now did you?” Yami shook his head. 

“Of course not,” Estelle smiled.

“Look at you, you look like a real Prince,” Estelle said as she turned to Thomas.

“Don't you think Thomas?” Thomas smiled and nodded.

“You really do son,” Amara smiled and tears fell down her cheeks, Thomas rolled his eyes with a smile. “You should go, you don't want to be late for your own wedding.”

* * *

A few minutes later Yami was walking down the aisle towards Atem. The council sat in the first row on the right side. On the left sat all their friends as well as the Royal Court. Yugi sat next to Heba. Atem grasped his hand as he reached the end where Priest Seto stood. Atem was dressed in a pair of black pants, a red blouse, and a black blazer with gold trimming. He wore a dark purple cloak held with gold jewelry. Around his neck was a golden ankh similar to Yami's, his ears had his usual gold earrings. On top of his hair sat his crown. Mahad's apprentice and Atem's friend Mana stood off to the side, dressed in a white dress with a golden belt around her waist and a white headband in her hair. She held a white pillow that held two golden rings.

“We are gathered here to celebrate the mating of Emperor Atem Sennen, and Yami Motou,” Yami could see the angry faces of the council. It was a known fact that the council hated humans. Which is why they were against Ootogi and Honda mating, and hi and Atem mating. Yami shook those thoughts out of his head and tuned back to the speech. Seto turned and nodded to Mana who stepped forwards the pillow in her hands.

“Atem, do you take Yami to be your husband for eternity?”

“I do,” Atem said with a nod, taking one of the rings and sliding it onto Yami's finger. Seto turned to Yami.

“Yami, do you take Atem to be your husband for eternity?” Yami nodded with a smile.

“I do," Yami said as he gently took one of the rings and slid it onto Atem's finger. Seto nodded.

“Then with these rings, you have created a vow that cannot be broken, one that is eternal and will live forever with you.” A servant then stepped forward with a white pillow with gold trimming. On top sat a golden crown much like Atem's. Atem let go of Yami's hands and gently picked the crown up off the pillow. Atem turned back to Yami with a smile

“By marrying me you now have the title of Emperor, you now have the responsibility of being my husband as faithful ruler of the kingdom alongside me,” Atem gently placed the crown on top of Yami's head, it was surprisingly light. The crowd clapped as the two shared a kiss and enjoyed each other's presence.

* * *

After the ceremony, everyone headed to the ballroom for a party. Music was playing and people were dancing and congratulating the couple. Yugi bounced up and hugged Yami around the waist.

“I'm happy for you,” Yugi whispered with a smile. Yami smiled and hugged his brother.

“Thank you little one,” Yugi groaned.

“I'm not so little anymore,” It was true Yugi was a few inches shorter than Yami. Yami chuckled.

“Of course you aren't,” Yugi then hopped off to find Heba and the others.

A new song started and Yami found himself dragged onto the dance floor by Atem.

“So, how does it feel to be finally mated?” Yami smiled.

“Well it certainly is different, I mean the ring and the crown make me feel different,” Atem chuckled.

“You'll get used to it eventually,” Yami nodded, “What is it? You seem tense” Yami gave a small smile.

“I guess I'm just nervous about tonight,” Atem nodded.

“I did say there were two parts to the ceremony,” Yami nodded and sighed.

“I know, just go gently on me,” Atem could hear the teasing in his voice and chuckled.

“No promises" he whispered in Yami's ear.

The party soon ended a few hours later and Atem and Yami left to their chambers.

* * *

When Yami entered he found the room was dark. Except for the fact that candles were placed around the room, the candles were scented giving the room a nice cinnamon vanilla scent.

“When did you...”

“During the ball, I had a couple of servants decorated the room,” Yami walked around and found the bedsheets had been changed to be crimson red. On the dresser sat a clear bottle with a clear liquid inside. Yami's cheeks flushed when he realized what the bottle was. Yami turned and was instantly engaged in a kiss from Atem, he opened his mouth when he felt a tongue run across his bottom lip.

The two separated and Atem took off both of their crowns, necklaces and earrings. He placed them on the dresser and pulled Yami into another kiss pinning him against the wall. Atem's hands travelled up and took off Yami's cloak along with the jewelry that was attached. He dropped the cloak to the floor and proceeded to take off his own cloak. The two separated and Atem pulled Yami towards the bed and pushed him down onto it.

**_~LEMON START~_ **

Atem crawled on top of him and started to unbutton his vest underneath his open blazer. Soon Yami's blazer, vest, and blouse were off and tossed onto the floor. Atem chuckled as Yami's shivered at the cold air. He kissed Yami's neck and moved down towards Yami's nipples. Taking one into his mouth Atem licked and nibbled. Yami moaned and arched into his touch. Atem smirked and moved onto the other one while tweaking the other. Satisfied Atem moved further down and started to undo Yami's pants belt and unbutton them.

Sliding the pants down Yami's legs Atem noticed the bulge in Yami's boxers. Atem chuckled and tossed Yami's pants to the floor.

“I see someone's excited,” Yami whimpered when Atem pulled back. Atem took his blazer and blouse tossing them to the floor. Next, he slid off his own pants and boxers. Yami blushed seeing Atem's aroused cock. Atem chuckled and slid off Yami's boxers tossing them over his shoulder. Yami shivered as the cold air hit his heated member. Atem smirked and locked his lips with Yami, his hand travelled down and grasped Yami's cock. Yami gasped but it soon turned into a moan when Atem started to move his hand pumping his cock. Yami squirmed and bucked his hips up in a moan.

Atem pulled his hand back gaining a growl from Yami. His hands pinned Yami's hips down and not a moment later took Yami's cock into his mouth. Yami gasped at the heat of Atem's mouth and tried to buck up but Atem's hands kept his hips down. Atem gave a hard suck and Yami's moaned leaning his head back and shutting his eyes. Atem alternated between licking and sucking on Yami's cock.

Yami's eyes opened when he felt a coil build in his stomach. As Atem continued his pleasure, the coil grew tighter.

“A-Ate I'm gonna...” before he could finish the coil inside him snapped when Atem gave a hard and long suck. His seed filled Atem's mouth as Yami moaned and shook. Atem milked Yami's seed and swallowed before pulling back and letting Yami rest.

“Ready to move on?” Atem asked grabbing the bottle of lube from the dresser. Yami nodded with a small smile. “Alright then, now this may hurt at first but I want you to relax,” Yami nodded.

Atem smiled and spread Yami's legs settling between them. He poured the bottle's content onto three of his fingers and put it to the side. Atem inserted one slicked finger into Yami's hole, Yami squirmed the new feeling weird to him. Atem inserted another finger and started to scissor the two stretching Yami. Said man, winced at the small pain. Atem frowned

“Relax Yami,” he cooed, Yami nodded and forced his body to relax. 

When Atem was sure Yami was ready he added a third finger. This one drew a cry of pain from Yami as he stretched him. Atem shushed him and Yami relaxed enough for Atem to stretch him. Atem's fingers brushed upon a certain spot making Yami moan and relax. Atem smirked and continued to hit that spot. Atem pulled out his fingers gaining a groan from Yami. Atem chuckled and poured lube onto his cock.

“Don't worry Yami, you'll get what you want,” Atem lined himself up with Yami's entrance. Atem locked eyes with Yami.

“Ready?” Yami nodded and Atem started to push in. Yami cried out in pain and shock, Atem frowned but continued to push in despite the tears in Yami's eyes. Once he was fully inside Atem paused to let Yami adjust. Yami whimpered at the pain in his lower back, but with Atem massaging his back the pain was starting to dull.

Yami rolled his hips which sent a signal to Atem he was ready. Atem pulled out until the tip of his cock was still inside, then plunged in. He was going slow as Yami was still in slight pain, Atem shifted and thrust in hitting Yami's prostate. Yami moaned and bucked his hips.

“Ate!” he moaned out as Atem continued to hit his prostate on each thrust. Yami could feel the coil tightening again, he wrapped his legs around Atem's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck. Their lips met in a kiss as Atem continued to thrust into Yami, hitting his prostate every time. The two separated and Atem's hand wrapped around Yami's member. His thumb ran over the tip and Yami cried out in pleasure.

“Ate!” Yami moaned as the coil tightened and then snapped and he spilled his seed onto Atem's hand and on his stomach. Atem moaned as Yami's walls tightened around him drawing his own orgasm out. Atem came with a moan of Yami's name, spilling into his husband.

**_~LEMON END~_ **

The two stayed like that panting as they rode the waves of their orgasms. Suddenly a weird feeling filled Yami like he was complete.

“What was that?” Yami asked in a hushed tone, Atem smiled.

“That means that the mating ritual has been complete,” Yami smiled and Atem pulled out, Yami winced but soon relaxed feeling tired. “Tired?” Atem asked covering them up with the sheets, Yami nodded and curled up next to Atem.

“Very.”

“Go to sleep love, you need it,” Yami smiled as Atem kissed his cheek. “I love you,” he whispered in Yami's ear.

“I love you to,” Yami whispered back as his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Yami woke up to Atem watching him.

“How long have you been awake?” Yami asked rubbing his eyes.

“Half an hour,” Yami rolled his eyes.

“And you didn't bother to wake me up?” Atem chuckled.

“You looked so peaceful, and I'd hate to have woken you up,” Yami chuckled and their lips met in a kiss, Atem then pulled Yami on top of him in a make-out session. Yami moaned and ran his fingers through Atem's hair their tongues meeting in a battle of dominance.

A knock at the door interrupted them.

“Who is it?” Atem yelled breaking the kiss with Yami, Yami climbing off and both husbands pulling on their nearby robe.

“Otogi, Your Majesty,” came the answer. Atem opened the door as Yami slipped into the bathroom to take a bath.

“What is it?” Atem asked leaning against the door.

“The council has ordered an emergency meeting and requests your presence,” Atem rolled his eyes with a sigh.

“Of course they have, tell them I'll be there in 5 minutes.” Otogi nodded and left. Atem closed the door and got changed into his clothing he wore for meetings. Which consisted of black pants, a white blouse with a black vest, his cloak and jewelry. Sure he was needed but he decided he was going to take his sweet time getting ready.

Yami exited the bathroom dressed in a pair of black pants, a dark purple blouse and a black jacket.

“Where are you going?” he asked sitting on the bed, Atem smiled gently.

“The council called an emergency meeting, and they request my presence there,” Yami sighed with a roll of his eyes.

“Of course they do, I thought it was your day off?” Atem nodded.

“So did I," Atem sighed giving Yami a kiss before heading towards the door. “I'll be back later,” Yami nodded and Atem left the room heading for the council room. Yami sighed before grabbing his book and slipping on a pair of black shoes and heading for the lounge.

* * *

Atem entered the council room and found all ten council members sitting in their chairs. Also in the room was Ootogi, Marik, and Bakura, and a few select guards.

“Your Majesty, please take a seat,” James said motioning to Atem's chair. Atem sat down with a sigh.

“Alright, I would like to know why the council has called a meeting on my day off,” James nodded.

“Well your majesty, now that you are mated we want to discuss the matters of an heir,” Atem growled and stood up.

“If that is all that you wish to talk about, then I must decline this meeting and be on my way,” another council member stood up.

“But Your Majesty,” Atem turned and glared.

“It would be wise not to test my patience Cassius or someone might be hurt,” the councilmen nodded and Atem left the room. Otogi, Bakura, and Marik following.

* * *

Yami entered the lounge and found Heba and Yugi sitting on the couch playing chess. He also found Honda sketching in his book. Honda was two weeks pregnant, he and Otogi were overjoyed when they found out. Yami smiled and sat behind Yugi watching over his shoulder. Yugi was currently winning the game, though Heba wasn't about to give up now. Yugi made another move and smiled.

“Checkmate" Heba groaned and frowned.

“How do you keep beating me!?” Yugi laughed.

“I used to play chess a lot as a kid, I can never beat Yami though,” Yami chuckled.

“He's right,” Yugi jumped and turned to face Yami.

“Yami!” he called out jumping into his arms.

A few moments later Bakura, Marik, and Otogi entered. Otogi went to sit by Honda's side rubbing his stomach gently. Marik and Bakura found it would be fun to tease Yami.

“So Yami, how was it last night?” Bakura said with a smile, Yami blushed.

“Must you two always tease my mate?” came Atem's voice. Yami smiled and was greeted with a kiss when Atem leaned down. Bakura and Marik made gagging noises but sat down and found something to do. Which was apparently rock, paper, scissors.

“That didn't take long,” Yami commented as Atem sat down.

“It was a waste of my time,” Yami frowned.

“What happened this time?” Atem sighed.

“The council wanted to discuss the topic of an heir, now that we're mated,” Yami's eyes widened.

“Don't worry I left before they could press the topic, we will discuss the topic of an heir when we're ready,” Yami nodded with a smile, a servant entered the lounge and bowed.

“Your Majesty, a horse is ready for Mr.Motou when he's ready to leave" Atem nodded and dismissed the servant.

* * *

A moment later, everyone was gathered in the courtyard. Yami hugged his brother with a sad smile.

“I'll miss you,” Yugi smiled.

“As will I,” Yami pulled back from the hug.

“Tell Joey, Ryou, and Malik I said hi?” Yugi nodded.

“Of course,” Yami smiled and Yugi climbed onto the horse's back.

“Yugi! Atem called out grabbing Yugi's attention. “Be sure to talk to the others about coming to an agreement,” Yugi nodded.

“I will,” Yugi then waved to the others and took off his cape flying behind him as he flew into the forest. Yami smiled knowing that everyone would listen to Yugi and he hoped they would come to an agreement.

* * *

Yugi rode into the camp taking his hood off. Joey, Ryou, and Malik were the ones to greet him.

“Yugi, oh thank god,” Ryou said relief washing over him. “We were worried when you didn't return like everyone else did,” Yugi frowned.

“I apologize for that, but I have a reason for my absence.”

“It better explain why ya reek of vampire Yug',” Joey said with a frown, Yugi nodded.

“It does, but I'd like to tell you in private,” the three nodded and followed Yugi in his tent.

“So why were you gone so long?” Malik asked sitting down on a chair.

“Well I was captured by the Emperor,” Yugi could see their worried faces.

“Relax I'm fine, Yami stepped in before they could hurt me,” Joey's eyes widened.

“Yams was there?” Yugi nodded.

“He was, but there's another thing,” Yugi was hesitant to tell the three, Ryou could see and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

“You can tell us Yugi,” Yugi nodded and took a breath

“Yami is fine, but he's turned into a vampire and is mated to Emperor Atem,” everyone's eyes widened.

“WHAT!?” they all shouted making Yugi jump in surprise.

“But why would Yami become a vampire? Much less the Emperor's mate?” Malik asked sitting up. Yugi then went ahead and explained the story Yami had told him, word for word.

The three took a minute after Yugi was finished, taking in the information.

“So Yami had no choice to become one, he would have died had he not,” Ryou said with a frown. Yugi nodded.

“Now I need to discuss something else with you,” the three nodded and Yugi continued. “Because of Yami and Atem being mated, they wish for a truce between us and them,” Yugi could already see the defiance in their eyes.

“A truce?” Ryou asked to which Yugi nodded.

“They want to make this fair on either ends, they'll listen to our demands and in turn, we'll listen to theirs, then we'll all work them out so each side is fair,” Ryou was the first to speak.

“You'll have to give us time to think, this is such short notice for us,” Yugi nodded.

“Take all the time you need, when you're ready I'll send word to the Emperor,” the three nodded and left the tent.

* * *

Notes:

1\. First of all, this is my first time writing a lemon. So I hope I didn't do too bad of a job on it. I'm sure as I write more I'll grow more used to writing them.

2\. Second of all, I'd like to give the names of the ten council members for future reference. Because they will come up in later chapters. And they will play a role in what happens in the story. So here are the names of the council members:

James (Head)

Cassius

Raoul

Vincent

Killian

Julien

Maxius

Damon

Darius

Mathias


	12. Grand News

It had been a few days since the mating ceremony. Yami however, hasn't been feeling well. He had been waking up every morning and having to throw up. Atem had been worried and wanted Yami to visit Isis. Despite Yami telling him it was probably a stomach bug. Atem said otherwise

It had been a day since Isis had done tests on him. She had confronted him when he was on his way to the lounge. She had told him the results of the testing and what was wrong with him. He was very surprised when he heard the news.

Yami stood on the balcony in his and Atem's room. It was midday and the sun was bright in the sky. Yami's hand slowly travelled down to his stomach where it rested. Arms suddenly wrapped around his waist making him jump at the sudden contact. He leaned back with a content smile as he recognized the warmth.

“You look in deep thought,” Atem commented going to stand beside Yami and leaning against the balcony. Yami chuckled

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Atem smiled.

“I have a surprise for you,” Yami raised an eyebrow.

“Is this another one of your surprise balls the Council is making you throw?” Atem chuckled but shook his head.

“Thankfully no.”

“Then what is it?” Atem smiled.

“I planned a trip for us to go the falls,” Yami's eyes widened.

“Really?” Atem nodded.

“But what of the Council? What if they find out?” Atem shook his head.

“They won't, they've gone on a business voyage for the day, they'll be back tomorrow,” Yami smiled.

“If you're sure, when do we leave?”

“Right now if you'd like,” Yami nodded with a smile.

“I'd like that,” Atem smiled and the two headed down to the courtyard.

Two horses had already been prepared one was Yami's horse Midnight and the other was Atem's horse Hika. Isis approached Yami and pulled him to the side while Atem was speaking to Mahad.

“Have you told him yet?” Yami shook his head.

“I haven't, but I will,” Isis nodded and handed Yami a small vial. “This will help with the travel sickness,” Yami nodded and put the vial in his pocket and headed over to his horse.

Mai was coming along with them but she would be staying with the horses and keeping guard from a distance while Yami and Atem enjoyed the falls.

While Atem wasn't looking Yami quickly drank the vial Isis gave him. His stomach stopped churning and he quickly shoved the vial away as Atem turned back.

* * *

They soon arrived at the falls in no time. Atem helped Yami off his horse and grabbed the basket from Mai. Mai climbed off her horse and sat down on the grass while the horses ate the fresh grass. Atem led Yami towards the falls and set the basket down. Taking off his shoes Yami stepped into the cool water sighing in relief as the water helped with his sore feet. Atem joined him taking his shoes off as well. 

Yami jumped as arms wrapped around his waist and a head lay on his shoulder, he soon relaxed remembering it was Atem. They stood watching the falls as they fell and crashed into the pool beneath. Rainbows danced off the falls as the sun beat down from the sky. Atem pulled away a moment later with a frown

“You smell different,” Yami was confused.

“Smell?” Atem nodded.

“Vampires have this sense that allows them to smell different things on people,” Yami nodded slowly. “You don't smell like you normally do,” Yami frowned hoping Atem wouldn't notice before it turned into a smile.

“Well, there’s a reason for it,” Yami said as he grabbed Atem’s hand and placed it on his stomach. Atem’s eyes widened for a moment before a smile graced his face.

“You’re pregnant!?”

“I am,” Yami said with a nod. Atem suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist and spun him around. As he was placed down Atem had a smile on his face.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Yami frowned.

“I wanted to, believe me, but you were so stressed with everything, I didn't want to put another thing to stress you out on your shoulders,” Atem smiled gently and placed a hand on his cheek.

“I care about you, probably more than my work, I would throw it all away for you in a heartbeat,” Yami blushed. “What we've created is a symbol of our love, and it's a wonderful thing,” Yami smiled.

“So you're not angry I didn't tell you?” Atem shook his head.

“I could never be mad at you,” Yami smiled and the two shared a kiss.

“You know you never told me what was in the basket," Yami said with a smile which Atem returned.

“Well, it was supposed to be a present for something else.”

“And what would that be?” Atem smiled.

“Well, today is the day when we first met,” It clicked in Yami's head and he let out a laugh.

“So it is,” Atem nodded.

“But I guess it can celebrate this as well,” he led Yami over to the basket.

Picking up the small basket he placed it in Yami's arms. The two sat down and Yami went to open it up. He gasped when he saw what was inside, he pulled out a gold bracelet with a white gem.

“What is it?” Atem grabbed it from his hands and attached it to his wrist.

“Well everyone in the Court and in the Council including myself is curious as to what your powers are.”

“Powers?” Atem nodded.

“Powers, like with mine I can create swords out of thin air, I can see people’s memories, and I can freeze time,” Yami nodded staring at the gem.

“So why the plain white gem?”

“The gem, when you find your powers, will change colours to represent what you have,” Atem pulled out his own bracelet and showed Yami his. “See how mine is grey, blue, and yellow?" Yami nodded.

“The grey represents the swords, the blue represents time freezing and the yellow represents memory reading,” Yami smiled.

“When will I get my powers?” Atem shrugged.

“No one really knows when they will get theirs, I got mine when I have 5, Heba got his when he was 8.”

“So it's different for everyone?” Atem nodded.

“Mahad wants to help you find yours, Mana is also looking for hers so you two will be training together,” Yami nodded but a thought crossed his mind.

“What about the baby?”

“Luckily the tests are mostly searching your mind to find what lies deep beneath,” Yami nodded.

“So it won't harm the baby?” Atem shook his head.

“Well considering my mother found her powers pregnant with me, I'd say it won't harm our child,” Yami smiled.

“I don't know Ate, you seem kind of off,” Atem smirked.

“You really shouldn't have said that.” Before Yami knew it he was grabbed around the waist and set on Atem's lap. He squirmed and laughed as Atem's fingers danced across his sides and stomach.

After a while of sitting by the falls and playing in the water, the two lovers decided to head home. Yami's stomach churned as he got on the horse, luckily he still had formula in the vial for the ride home.

* * *

Once back at the palace they were greeted with a pale looking Heba and Otogi.

“Heba? what's wrong?” Atem asked helping Yami off the horse. Heba smiled nervously.

“The council arrived back a day earlier,” Otogi nodded from beside Heba.

“They're pretty angry that you left the palace,” Atem rolled his eyes.

“Of course they are, when aren't they?” Heba gave a small smile.

“That's not the only reason they're upset,” Atem frowned.

“Now what?”

“Shortly after you left, Yugi and three of his friends showed up,” Yami's eyes lit up.

“Yugi's here?” Otogi nodded.

“They're in the lounge,” Atem could see Yami wanted to see his brother and smiled placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Why don't you go see Yugi? I'm sure he'd be happy to see you,” Yami nodded and headed into the palace. “Now then let's see about the council.”

* * *

Yami entered the lounge and didn't get a chance to glance up before he was engulfed in a hug.

“Yami!” the person hugging him cried out, burying their face in the jacket he was wearing. Yami recognized that voice anywhere.

“How are you Yugi?” Yugi pulled away and glanced up his eyes lit with happiness, Yami smiled “How much sugar have you had today?” Yugi frowned.

“I haven't had any, I'm just happy to see you,” Yugi gave him another hug and then pulled back moving to sit on the couch.

Yami glanced up and took notice of three familiar faces. Before he knew it he was jumped on by the three and sent crashing to the ground.

“Joey? Ryou? Malik?” the three sat up and got off Yami.

“We missed you,” the three said at the same time. Yami smiled and gave a small chuckle.

“You three haven't changed, except for the fact that you got taller,” Joey smiled.

“All except Yug' of course,” Yugi gave a cry.

“Well excuse me for having the short gene in the Motou family,” Yami smiled and the four got off the ground.

“I expected Yugi to be here, but I didn't expect you three to be here.”

Ryou smiled “Well, we are the leaders of the group,” confusion lit Yami's face.

“I thought Yugi was?” Yugi nodded.

“I'm just the main leader, Joey is co-leader, and Ryou and Malik share the title of First Lieutenant's,” Yami nodded in understanding.

“Different from when I was leader,” the room went silent as Yami trailed off, Ryou placed a hand on Yami's shoulder.

“You'll always be our leader Yami,” they gathered Yami in a hug, Yugi joining as well. Malik smiled.

“We never went one day without thinking of you,” Joey nodded with a serious look.

“So what exactly happened when you were taken?” Yami let out a sigh.

“You might want to take a seat, it's a little bit a long story.”

Yami settled on the couch with a pillow behind him. Yugi settled beside him curled up against him. Joey, Ryou, and Malik sat in front of him. Joey sat beside Yami, Ryou and Malik on the bean bag chairs dragged from the wall to be in front of the couch. Yami took a breath and then started his story. The same way he told Yugi when they met the first time. Except for the extra information.

After Yami finished everyone was quiet. The three had heard the story from Yugi, but there was more of an emotion given when told from Yami.

“So Yugi wasn't kidding when he told us,” Malik said with a frown. Yami nodded.

“There's more, but I can't tell you yet,” all four pouted.

“Why not?” Yami smiled.

“That is something that everyone needs to hear,” the four rolled their eyes and Yugi cuddled closer into Yami's side. Yami squeaked and jumped, Yugi pulled back with a smile. The other three had smiles on their face as well.

“I see you're still ticklish Yami,” Joey said with a smile, Yami shook his head and crossed his arms.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Yugi smiled and grabbed Yami's sides making the elder yelp and jump away from Yugi's fingers. Joey lunged and squeezed the other side of Yami's side. Ryou and Malik worked on his lower body. His knees especially. Yami squeaked and squirmed letting out laughs and giggles as Joey and Yugi attacked his sides.

Atem and the others walked in a moment later. Only to find Yami being tickle tortured by his younger brother, and his three friends, Atem smiled.

“Alright you four I think Yami's had enough,” the four released Yami who fell back with flushed cheeks.

“Didn't know you were ticklish Yami,” Bakura said with a smile, one Yami recognized all too well. He sent a glare towards Bakura as well as sending one to Marik as well who started snickering.

“Shut the hell up Bakura!” Yami cursed crossing his arms and putting a pout on his face. Atem chuckled and sat beside Yami on the couch.

“I want to show you something,” Atem said quietly.

“Okay, what?”

**_Can You Hear Me?_ **

Yami jumped in surprise at the voice in his head. He turned to Atem and noticed his eyes were clouded over and glassy.

_Ate? Is that you?_

Atem sent a chuckle.

**_Yes, love it is_ **

_How?_

**_Because of the mating, a link has been created between our two minds. Which allows communication non-verbally._ **

Yami smiled.

They were brought out of their thoughts when Heba chuckled.

“I see you've shown Yami the mind link Atem,” Yugi and the other three turned to Heba confused.

“Mind link?” Heba nodded.

“When two vampires are mated, there's a link created between their two minds which allows communication others can't hear.”

Meanwhile, Bakura and Marik weren't listening. They were too busy staring at their look allies. Atem noticed and chuckled.

“Perhaps we should do introductions before we do anything else,” Yugi nodded in agreement, he pointed to Ryou first, then Malik, then finally Joey.

“Everyone this is Ryou,” Ryou gave a small wave and a timid smile. “Malik,” Malik gave a wave and a kind smile, “and Joey,” Joey gave a wide toothy grin which made Yugi roll his eyes.

Atem pointed out all the vampires in the room. “This is Bakura, Marik, and Otogi,” Yami smiled “and this is Honda, Otogi's human mate.”

After introductions were finished dinner was served. The group headed into the dining room where the council, and the court were already seated. The council had their own table, while the court sat at the main table. Yami and Atem sat down in their usual spots as did Bakura, Marik, Otogi, and Honda. Yugi sat next to Yami waving to the ones he remembered meeting from the court. Yami turned and noticed the other three were nervous to sit down.

“You don't have to worry, the court is kind and won't hurt you," Yami said with a smile.

‘ _The council on the other hand_ ’

* * *

Halfway through dinner, Atem stood up clinking his glass gathering everyone's attention. He sent Yami a smile and Yami groaned.

“Oh here it comes,” Yugi turned to Yami confused. But Yami just sent him a reassuring smile.

“Everyone, I have some exciting news to share,” Yami flushed knowing what it was about. “Recently it has come to my attention, that we are in need of an heir,” the council smiled knowing Atem had given in to their demands of a harem girl to give the heir. “And I'm proud to announce that we are no longer in need of one,” the council's smiles fell, this has not gone according to their plans. Atem pulled Yami out of his chair and wrapped a hand around his waist. His other reaching to rest on Yami's stomach where his child would be.

“For my mate Yami, has recently discovered he is pregnant with my child,” one council member stood up.

“This is absurd, Your majesty you must be joking,” Atem glared.

“Are you saying my mate has been with another Vincent?” the councilmen known as Vincent shook his head.

“N-no your majesty but...”

“Then sit down and shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you,” Atem growled out his eyes glowing red in anger. Vincent nodded and sat down his cheeks flush pink in embarrassment.

* * *

Yami sighed as he lay on the bed. Atem was in the bath and he was bored. He was also tired. Yami closed his eyes and relaxed for a few moments. He was already dressed in his pyjamas so he didn't have to get off the bed. He felt a weight on the bed and opened his eyes only to be met with crimson orbs.

“You look tired,” Atem said with a smile, Yami nodded with a yawn and cuddled up to Atem.

“I am,” Atem smiled and covered them with the blanket.

“You're not going to be like those clingy pregnant ladies are you?” Yami let out a tired chuckle.

“if I were to be, would you put up with it?” Atem smiled and nodded.

“I would.”

“Good,” Yami whispered softly as he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep his chest rising and falling slowly. Atem smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Goodnight love,” he let his hand rest on Yami's stomach and rubbed it gently. “And goodnight to you my baby.”


	13. What Does It Mean?

The next day Atem was in a meeting with Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey. Yami was with Heba walking around the palace.

“How do you think the meetings going?” Yami asked as they entered the gardens, Heba shrugged.

“Who knows, but hopefully it's a step closer to peace,” the two sat down next to the fountain and listened to the peaceful sounds of the gardens. “How have you been? I mean with the morning sickness and all,” Yami winced remembering this morning.

“That's the part I hate most about this,” Heba smiled.

“At least at the end, it will be all worth it,” Yami smiled and nodded.

“I can't wait for when I get to hold her.”

“Her?” Heba asked with a raised eyebrow, Yami nodded.

“I'm convinced it's a girl, but Ate says since the baby is kicking so much that it's a boy,” Heba laughed.

“Already arguing about genders?” Yami glared.

“It's not my fault, it's the hormones.”

* * *

An hour later Atem and Yugi entered the gardens. Behind them was Ryou, Joey, and Malik. Atem sat next to Yami while Yugi sat next to Heba. Joey, Ryou, and Malik sat in front of the four, the seven of them forming a semicircle.

“How was the meeting?” Yami asked as Atem pecked his cheek.

“Well we found out through Seto that making the treaty will take months,” Yugi said with a frown.

“8 months to be exact,” Ryou added. Yami turned to Atem.

“So by the time the treaty's made, our child will be born,” Atem nodded.

“Which means an even bigger celebration,” Yami groaned.

“That means another huge ass party,” Yugi and Heba giggled remembering how Yami was during the wedding party.

* * *

By the time it was night Yami was exhausted. He was tired, sore, stressed. And having a strange craving for ice cream with kiwi and chocolate sauce.

“Ate,” he whined trying to grab his mate's attention, said man was taking off his jewellery.

“What is it Yami?” Atem asked not turning and starting to take his earrings out of his ears.

“I'm hungry,” Atem froze and turned, one earring out already.

“How can you be hungry after all you ate at dinner?” Yami pouted.

“But Ate,” Atem sighed as he pulled out his other earring.

“Alright, what do you want?” Yami lit up and smiled.

“Ice cream with kiwi and chocolate sauce.”

Atem sighed and exited the bedroom towards the kitchen. Yami sighed ‘ _he's already stressed enough, I shouldn't have to make him do stuff for me_ ’.

Atem returned shortly with Yami's ice cream, he held out the bowl to Yami who took it without a smile. Atem noticed and sat on the bed in front of him.

“What's wrong?" Yami sighed, a tear slipping down his cheek.

“I'm sorry.”

“For what?” Yami put the bowl on his lap and the spoon on the bed.

“For making you more stressed, I can tell you already are, I shouldn't have you do stuff for me just because I'm pregnant,” Atem smiled gently, wiping the tears that slipped out of Yami’s eyes with his thumbs.

“Hey, I don't mind, I'd do anything to make you happy,” Yami smiled back.

“You sure?” Atem nodded.

“I'm sure.”

The two soon changed for bed and a servant came and took Yami's empty bowl.

Yami tossed and turned as a nightmare plagued his dreams.

* * *

_Yami screamed as a wave of pain hit him. Explosions could be heard outside and the sounds of guns and swords clashing._

_“Yami honey you need you breath and push,” Yami shook his head and clenched his hand which Yugi held._

_“I can't, she can't come now.”_

_“Yami I know it's stressful right now but you have to push,” Yugi squeezed his hand gently_

_“Yami you have to do this now, even if **he** isn't here.” Yami shook his head._

_“ **He** wouldn't come anyway, he hates me,” Yugi frowned._

_“Yami please, don't let your child die, you need to push!” he shouted. Blood started coming out of Yami, staining the bedsheets. Yami screamed as a new pain hit him._

_“Oh my god, Yugi get me a knife now!"_

* * *

Yami awoke with a start. Cold sweat clung to him. He was shaking and breathing heavily. He turned to Atem who was still fast asleep on his side of the bed. Yami sighed shakily and grabbed a thin jacket from the chair which he wore earlier and headed towards the balcony. Egypt was colder at night, Yami shivered as a gust of wind blew towards him. He was still shaken from his dream. Why were there explosions? Why was there the sound of swords clashing? Why were there guns being shot? Who was _he_? He had so many other questions, ones he didn't have the answers for.

Atem woke up being pulled out of sleep by something in the mind link. Yami. He could sense Yami's stress and fear. He turned over to find Yami wasn't in bed where he usually lay. Sitting up Atem looked around and found Yami on the balcony. Pulling on a jacket Atem headed to the balcony and went to stand beside Yami.

“What are you doing up so late?” Yami jumped at the sudden voice, he smiled seeing it was his mate.

“Just needed some air,” Yami said lying through his teeth.

“Yami, I can sense your fear and stress,” he placed a gentle hand on Yami's shoulder. “What's wrong?” Yami sighed before he started to tell Atem of his dream.

“I don't know what it means Ate, I'm worried about what might happen to our child.”

“Hey,” Atem interrupted. “Everything is going to be alright.”

“You promise?” Atem smiled. “I promise,” Atem started to lead his mate back to the bedroom. “Now you should get some rest, tomorrow your first day with Mahad starts,” Yami smiled softly, cuddling into Atem’s chest.

“I almost forgot about that.”

* * *

“That's it Yami, now just relax and focus on what you see in your mind,” Mahad said in a gentle tone. Mana was nowhere to be found so Mahad just started the lesson without her. Yami had his eyes closed and sat crisscrossed on a rug set up on the floor. His bracelet was attached to his wrist with still a plain white gem. “Now what do you see?” Yami furrowed his eyebrows.

“I see nothing, just darkness.”

“Try focusing more closely,” Mahad said gently. Yami tried to find the colours Mahad described to him earlier but no luck. Yami groaned and opened his eyes.

“It's no use I just can't find them,” Mahad smiled.

“It takes time Yami, you'll get it, it took me 3 years to find mine.” Suddenly the doors slammed opened and in ran Mana out of breath.

“Sorry I'm late!" she called collapsing to the floor beside Yami.

“I was helping Isis in the medical room,” Mahad sighed.”

Yami you can go, unless you wish to have me repeat the lesson?” Yami shook his head.

“I'll be going.”

* * *

Yami entered the lounge to find Marik, and Bakura lying face down on the couch.

“What's with you two?” he asked sitting on one of the bean bag chairs.

“Atem's in another meeting with Yugi, Joey, Ryou, and Malik so those two have nothing to do,” Ootogi said from beside Honda. Yami rolled his eyes with a sigh.

“But now that you're here...” Bakura started to stay but Yami cut him off.

“Even think about it and I will end you,” he growled his hormones taking over.

“Remind me never to mess with a pregnant Yami,” Marik said with a smile. Heba entered the lounge and sat down on a bean bag chair beside Yami. A smile present on his face.

“What's with the smile?" Yami asked curiously.

“He's just happy cause he finally found a girlfriend,” Bakura said with a grin. Heba blushed and Yami smiled.

“A girlfriend huh? Does Atem know?” Heba blushed darker.

“Not yet, I'll tell him though,” Honda smiled.

“I think it's sweet Heba, you finally found someone you love,” Yami nodded with a smile.

“I agree.”

Honda stood up to grab a book from the shelf but suddenly gasped in pain. Otogi was at his side in an instant.

“What's wrong?” Honda grimaced.

“I think my water just broke,” Otogi's eyes widened.

“Heba go warn Isis that we're coming,” Heba nodded and ran from the room. Otogi picked up Honda and exited the room with Yami close behind followed by Bakura and Marik.

As soon as they reached the medical room Isis pushed Otogi out of the room. All four sat down on chairs outside waiting.

* * *

An hour passed and soon Atem and the others arrived.

“We just heard, how long has he been in there?”

“An hour and a half,” Otogi answered, clearly stressed. Yami placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I'm sure everything's alright Otogi.”

“But it's a month early, what if something goes wrong?” Yami frowned.

“You just have to hope for the best,” Otogi nodded with a small smile.

* * *

A couple of hours later Isis exited the room and Otogi stood up.

“How is he?” Isis smiled.

“Honda is fine, tired but he's alright,” Otogi breathed a sigh of relief.

“As is your child.”

“Can I?” Isis nodded and Otogi entered the room.

“What did they have?” Yami asked curiosity present on his face.

“A little boy,” Isis said with a smile and walked off.

* * *

An hour later everyone had visited Honda and Otogi in their bed chambers after they settled in. Honda was sitting up with their son drinking milk from a bottle. Otogi was sitting beside him watching his son with a smile on his face.

“What's his name?” Yami asked watching the baby in Honda's arms.

“Anthony Taylor,” Otogi replied making eye contact with Yami.

“After your father?” Atem asked placing a hand around Yami's waist, Otogi nodded.

“Honda seemed to think it fit him, so we agreed on Anthony Taylor.”

After everyone disbanded and went on with their day, Yami and Yugi walked around the palace.

“So how have you been with the baby?” Yugi asked breaking the silence.

“To be honest, I've been a mix of both good and bad. I mean with the morning sickness and all,” Yugi nodded.

“And Atem?” Yami smiled.

“Well he's been busy lately, but when he's not he won't let me out of his sight,” Yugi giggled.

“And he was worried about _you_ being all nervous and stuff" Yami cracked a laugh. “It seems as though it's the other way around.”

* * *

At dinner, everyone seemed more relaxed. Ryou, Malik, and Joey were talking to the others as if they've known them for a long time. Ryou was talking to Bakura, Malik was talking to Marik and Joey was taking to Seto. Which was surprising since Seto didn't really talk to anyone in the first place, unless he really needed to. Yugi was talking to Heba who was sitting beside him, the two were smiling and giggling in such similar ways that they seemed like brothers.

Yami turned to Atem who was focused on his dinner instead of conversations.

“What is it?” Atem lifted his head and smiled gently grabbing Yami's hand in his own.

“Nothing, just tired,” Yami could see right through that smile, he knew something was wrong.

However, Atem was prideful. He didn't like it when people saw how weak he was. He hid his emotions from the world, even from Heba. That is until Yami came along, he started to break the walls Atem put around his heart. Yami started to make Atem care for those in his life, he would talk to Heba and the others more often than he would before.

Yami smiled back and then continued eating his dinner while listening to Yugi and Heba talk.

* * *

After dinner, Yami and Atem were in their chambers. Atem was sitting at the table while Yami was laying on the bed. His eyes were drooping and he felt like he could fall asleep at any moment. Atem glanced over and chuckled seeing Yami battle himself for sleep. Putting the folder down, he headed to the bed and kneeled in front of Yami.

“You should rest love, you'll need it,” Yami smiled.

“You should rest to,” Atem laughed.

“I will, but I need to sort these last few papers first,” Yami nodded and Atem started to run his hands through Yami's hair.

Soon Yami fell asleep and Atem covered him with the blankets. Heading back to the table Atem quickly sorted the last few papers he needed to. Closing the folder Atem got changed for bed and climbed into bed beside Yami. Blowing out the candle on the bedside table, the only light now coming from the moon in the night sky. Yami turned to face him and cuddled up to him, something he had been doing a lot lately. Atem just blamed it on the pregnancy hormones. Though, he wasn’t complaining, he loved it.

* * *

“James we must do something, we can't let that halfling ruin our plans,” a councilman said with a sneer, James nodded.

“I agree, ever since those two mated Emperor Atem's been changing rules to fit his mate's needs for everyone,” Raoul growled.

“We should have killed him when we had the chance" James nodded.

“I agree, but we need a plan if we want to end things.” A councilman by the name of Killian raised his hand.

“What if we bring in someone to rip those two apart?”

“Like who?” Another coincident raised his hand with a confident smile.

“I know exactly who to call in,” James nodded.

“Alright Maxius, I'll give you three days to call in your person if not I have another person in mind,” Maxius nodded.

“I'm sure she'll agree.”


	14. A Strange Sickness

It had been a month since the negotiations started between the humans and the vampires. The treaty was well on its way to being completed. It had also been a month since Yami announced his pregnancy. He was now a month and two weeks and hating every second of it. He didn't like waking up with morning sickness still, he didn't like how crappy he felt every day.

He especially didn't like how his emotions were rolled almost like someone rolling a dice and his moods being on whatever side was landed on.

He just wanted it to be over so he could hold his daughter in his arms. This was an ongoing debate between him and Atem. Atem was convinced it was a boy by how hard it kicks, Yami was convinced it was a girl and was a fighter like her mother is. In the end, the two could care less about what it ends up being, as long as their child is healthy and well.

“Well Yami, looks like everything's just fine, any pain you're feeling?” Isis said with a smile.

“If by pain you mean the backaches I get then yes,” Isis chuckled.

“Well I'm afraid the best I can do to help with that is to say to rest when you can,” Yami smiled.

“With Ate around I'm sure I'll be resting more than I'd like to be,” Isis nodded and smiled.

“Well then I'll see you in two weeks, if anything happens let me know,” Yami nodded and stood up exiting the medical room.

As Yami walked the halls he walked into Atem and Yugi who were just exiting the meeting room.

“What a way to run into each other huh?” Yami rolled his eyes.

“I thought the meeting wasn't over for another hour,” Atem smiled tiredly.

“Yes well there is a lot of stuff we need to cover, and we all could use a break,” Yugi nodded and hugged his brother weary of his stomach. The three headed towards the gardens where everyone seemed to be sitting already.

“Surprised you got Bakura and Marik to get outside,” Yami said sending a smirk towards the two and ignoring the glares, Heba chuckled.

“Malik and Ryou convinced them somehow,” the two mentioned blushed and avoided eye contact with anyone.

Yami recognized that look. He would wear it himself before he and Atem were together. Yugi also seemed to notice and burst out laughing, everyone joining in after.

“Seriously though you two, I can see that look on your faces,” Yugi said with a smirk. At their confused faces, Yugi chuckled and pointed to Joey.

“It's the same face Joey gives when Seto is in the room,” Joey blushed scarlet from his spot beside Seto, Yami laughed.

“Reminder to everyone, don't give Yugi any of your secrets, he will sing like a songbird when the times right.”

Malik rolled his eyes. “No kidding, he did that with Joey when he had a crush on Hadley that one year,” Joey blushed and turned to Malik.

“MALIK!”

* * *

The very next day Ryou and Bakura announced they were dating. Which Yami wasn't really surprised at, after all, Bakura had developed a crush for Ryou since day one. Yugi was thrilled and was already seeking to be making plans for a wedding. This was typical of Yugi, whenever someone in the resistance group was getting married he would be the first one to help with planning. _'Guess he gets it from mom_ ' Yami thought with a smile.

The baby must have sensed the happiness from its mother. It sent a sharp kick to Yami's side making him grimace in slight pain. Atem was at his side in an instant.

“You alright?”

“Yeah I'm fine,” Yami replied forcing a smile, Atem sighed.

“Yami, I can sense your pain through the link we have,” Yami nodded.

“Right I almost forgot about that,” Atem chuckled and wrapped an arm around Yami's waist bringing him closer.

**_Maybe we can escape to the bedroom, lock the door, and never come out again_ **

Yami blushed and turned his head away from Atem.

_Ate, you shouldn't say things like that_

Atem chuckled.

**_And why not?_ **

_Because that's not just something you start talking about, especially around everyone_

**_It's not like they can hear us_ **

Yami was about the answer be Bakura cut in.

“Oi! we may not be able to hear you guys, but we can see the signs,” Yami blushed and Atem sighed.

“Very well then, we'll take our leave,” Atem kneeled and picked up Yami, one hand under his knees and one around his back. Yami blushed and hid his face in Atem's shoulder, trying to block out the snickers from Bakura and Marik.

Atem carried Yami out of the room bidding his farewells to them. Ignoring the looks from servants and guards Atem continued down the halls. They soon reached the bedroom and Yami was tossed gently onto the bed while Atem locked the door. Atem crawled on top of Yami making the younger blush.

“I could always make you blush so easily,” Atem said with a smirk. Yami's blush intensified dusting his cheeks with a bright red. Atem chuckled and rolled off his mate and pulled him closer and wrapped an arm around his waist. Yami yawned and curled up into his side.

“You feel hot Yami,” Yami hummed and curled up tighter.

“No I'm not I'm cold,” Atem frowned. He pressed a hand to Yami's forehead and pulled back.

“Your forehead's boiling" Yami groaned as Atem's cool hand felt nice against his forehead. Atem picked him up and exited their bedroom.

“Where are we going?"

“We're going to see Isis, maybe she has an answer for this,” Yami just nodded dazed and laid his head against Atem's chest and laid an arm over his stomach.

“Atem,” Atem turned to find Bakura, Marik, and Otogj standing there with concerned looks.

“What is it?” Atem asked a bit annoyed.

“The Council needs to see you right away, they say it's important,” Bakura said with a roll of his eyes. Atem rolled his eyes.

“Can't they wait? Yami seems to be burning a fever,” Otogi shook his head.

“They say they can't wait,” Atem sighed.

“We'll take Yami to Isis,” Marik said stepping closer to Atem to take Yami. Atem looked unsure but sighed and nodded. He gently handed Yami into Marik's arms since he was the strongest out of the three. Gently brushing his bangs out of Yami's flushed face he pressed a kiss to Yami's cheek. Though asleep Yami was aware of Atem's presence.

Through their link, Atem spoke to Yami gently.

**_I'll be back soon_ **

_Where are you going?_

**_The Council needs me. They say it's 'important'._ **

_Hurry back?_

**_Of course. Bakura, Marik, and Ootogi will be with you. They'll take you to Isis in my place._ **

_Alright. I love you._

**_I love you too, love._ **

Atem headed away while the four headed to Isis.

* * *

They entered the medical wing, Isis was doing inventory at the moment, she glanced up at them, she noticed Yami and her eyes widened. She stood up and ran over

“What happened?” she asked as Marik laid Yami down on the bed.

“Atem said they went to lay down and Yami felt very warm to him,” Isis nodded. She placed a hand on Yami's forehead and pulled back a moment later with a frown.

“He does feel hot, Bakura can you get me a cold welt cloth?” Bakura nodded and headed off. Isis pulled off Yami's jacket and told Ootogi to pull off Yami's boots and socks. “Marik, can you get my book on my desk in my office?” Marik nodded and headed off.

Bakura returned a moment later with a cold cloth and handed it to Isis, who folded it and placed it over Yami's forehead. Yami's eyes squeezed for a moment before they opened meekly and he caught gazes with Isis. She smiled gently and rubbed his arm

“How do you feel Yami?”

“Like I got run over by a stampede of horses,” Isis chuckled.

“Well one thing is for sure, you have a high fever and something in your system is making it difficult for you to get the nutrients you need,” Yami's eyes widened.

“What about the baby?” Isis smiled.

“Your child is just fine, we just have to keep an eye on you and the baby for a while, until your fever dies down.” Isis frowned and held a hand to her chin.

“But in all my years of being a healer here, I've helped many through pregnancies and I've never seen or heard of this happening during a pregnancy,” Yami frowned.

“What does that mean?”

“It means I'll have to do some research into this, while we wait for your fever to go down,” Yami nodded and let out a sigh. Isis dug around in her medicine cabinet and pulled out a vial of medicine. She turned to Yami with a small smile. “This may taste bad, but trust me it works,” She grabbed a spoon and poured the medicine on it. She held it to Yami's lips who refused to open his mouth. Isis gave a small glare.

“Yami, you will take this medicine or so help me I will get the boys to hold you down and force your mouth open to give you this medicine,” Yami's eyes widened. As did Bakura's, Marik's, and Otogi's. Yami reluctantly opened his mouth and Isis put the spoon in and titled it so the medicine went it. Yami swallowed and shivered at the taste. Isis chuckled

“I did say it did taste bad,” Yami shivered again and Otogi pulled a blanket over his shivering form.

* * *

Atem walked out of the Council room annoyance written on his face. He was seriously done with the Council. They wanted to talk with him and his and Yami's baby. They were worried that their child would not be a pureblood due to Yami being turned not born a vampire.

“Your Majesty!” a voice he recognized as Mahad's called out. Atem turned with a smile.

“Mahad, what can I help you with?”

“Well Yami didn't show up to his practice this afternoon,” Atem nodded.

“Yes, unfortunately, Yami has fallen ill and is resting with Isis at the moment,” Mahad nodded concern on his face.

“I see, well I hope he recovers soon, so that he can get back on track with his lessons,” Atem nodded in agreement.

“I agree, I am eager to know what powers Yami will have.”

“Well, I should head back and see what mess Mana has made while I was away,” Atem smiled and bid his friend farewell before heading to Isis's office.

* * *

Yami awake several hours later and found Atem reading a book beside his bed. Yami went to sit up which caught Atem's eye, he put the book down and placed a gentle hand on his back helping Yami sit up.

“How do you feel?”

“A bit better than I did before,” Atem smiled.

“That's good to hear, you know Mahad was worried when you didn't show up to your lesson today,” Yami's eyes widened.

“I completely forgot,” Atem chuckled.

“Relax love, I explained to Mahad the situation and he said you'll resume lessons when you're better,” Yami nodded and sighed, he placed a hand on his ever growing stomach.

* * *

An hour later Isis came by to check on Yami.

“Well your fever has broken, and the medicine I gave you earlier has seemed to take effect,” Isis turned to Atem. “Make sure he stays rested and keep a cool cloth on his forehead to cool him down. His fever has broken but he still needs to be kept cool for the temperature to go down," Atem nodded. As Isis turned to leave Yami's voice stopped her.

“Isis,” Isis turned back with a smile.

“Before you ask Yami, yes your child is fine, they're a fighter alright,” Yami sighed in relief and nodded.

As soon as Yami was ready the two walked out of the medical room and headed towards the bedroom. As they passed the grandfather clock in the hallway Atem's eyes widened.

“Ate? what is it?” Atem sighed.

“I completely forgot, I made a meeting with Yugi, Ryou, and Malik for the treaty,” Yami smiled and placed a hand on his mate's shoulder. “You should go then, wouldn't want to keep them waiting.”

“But....” Yami shook his head.

“I'll be fine Ate, the bedroom is just down the hall,” Atem went to protest but Yami stopped him.

“Atem Harold Sennen you go to that meeting or so help me I will banish you to the couch in the lounge for the rest of my pregnancy,” Atem's eyes widened before he chuckled nervously.

“Fine, I'll see you soon then,” Yami smiled.

“That's better,” Atem smiled and placed a kiss on Yami's forehead and walked down the hallway the way they came to the meeting room.

When Yami walked into the bedroom his eyes widened when he saw a woman sitting on the bed. She had light brown hair that fell to her shoulders, curled in ringlets. She was pale and had green eyes with light blue eye shadow on her lids. The woman was dressed in a blue dress with sheer blue off-the-shoulder sleeves. A lighter blue sash tied around her hips, and a matching blue belt around her waist. Around her neck was a gold choker with a glowing blue gem, she had gold teardrop earrings in her ears and gold cuffs on her wrists.

Yami also noted that she had clear wings that sparkled in the sun on her back. The woman smiled.

“Hello Yami, we meet at last,” Yami closed the door confused.

“I'm sorry, who are you?” the woman chuckled.

“My apologies, my name is Angeline, and I'm the fairy assigned to you,” Yami sat on the couch staring at the woman.

“Fairies? Those exist?" Angelica nodded.

“They do indeed,” she stood up and folded her wings away. “You have great power within you Yami, a power that when you were turned was awakened inside of you by the emperor and has been evolving inside you,” Yami nodded.

“Is that what I’ve been feeling the last few days?” Yami asked to which Angeline nodded.

“Yes, and that would be what made you run a fever earlier, the power is trying to come out but you haven't learned how to harness it yet,” Angeline said with a gentle smile. “I'm also here on behalf of Mahad, he has become busy as of late and has asked my master if I could step in and teach you your power, and how to control it.”

“And can you?” Angelica nodded.

“I can indeed, the way I teach it you can learn how in 2 weeks time, and without harming your child,” Yami nodded.

“I see, and what exactly would your purpose be? You did say that you were assigned to me,” Angelica nodded.

“Yes, see a fairy's job is to watch over their charge, make sure they are kept safe,” Yami nodded in understanding.

“When do we begin?”


	15. A New Arrival

2 weeks later Atem was sitting in the meeting room with Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey. Seto was beside him writing down what the treaty was to include.

“So as long as we don't kill any of your kind, you'll do the same?” Yugi asked Atem who nodded in response.

“That's right, and if any of my vampires attack a human they will be dealt with severely, we've all worked too hard for an accident like that to happen and break the treaty,” Yugi nodded.

“I agree, I’ll hold the same standard for my people as well.” It was lunchtime and they all desperately needed a break. Seto closed the file with a sigh.

“This is all we can do today, we have to get this printed onto the document and then we wait for the go ahead from the Council and the Court to continue,” Joey rolled his eyes.

“Oh great, cause the Council will go along with anything we say,” Atem chuckled.

“If they value their jobs they will. Although I have to say, the Council has been acting suspicious for a while now, they seem to be paying more attention to Yami as of lately,” Yugi sighed.

“Why can't they just stay out of business that doesn't involve them?” Atem sent a shoulder shrug his way.

“It's just the way they’ve always been,” Atem turned to Seto.

“Seto, keep an eye on the Council, but not enough to raise their suspicions,” Seto nodded.

“I'll make sure to tell Mahad, he'll have a few of his men on it right away,” Atem nodded.

“Make sure to tell Mahad to keep an eye on Yami as well, better safe than sorry,” Seto nodded and exited the room file in hand, Atem stood up.

“Now who's hungry?” Joey stood up a smile on his face.

“I thought you'd never ask!” everyone burst into laughter and they exited the room.

* * *

“That's it Yami, you're doing wonderful,” Angeline said with a smile as the white gem on Yami's bracelet started to glow. As Yami concentrated more deeply the colour started to change. Angeline watched the gem carefully, curious as to what colour it would be. As the bright light faded from the gem the colour was revealed. Angeline picked up the bracelet and what she saw amazed and confused her. Yami opened his eyes and saw Angelica staring at his bracelet.

“What is it?”

“It's strange, instead of one colour, your gem is many colours,” Yami stood up carefully and glanced at the gem. The gem was a swirling mixture of red, blue, green, yellow, purple, light blue, white, and black.

“What does this mean?” Angelica smiled.

“It means you have many powers in you, not like any ordinary vampire,” Yami glanced back at the gem, the colours mixed together entranced him.

“What do they mean?” Angelica pointed out each colour and what it meant. “Red is for fire, blue is for water, green is for earth, yellow is for electricity, purple for mind control, light blue for ice, white for healing, and black for darkness.”

“I remember Atem told me a little about the powers,” Yami said as he studied the bracelet.

“Yes, Atem’s powers are strong,” Angeline said with a nod. “And with each of these elements, everyone has different abilities within those elements.”

The door suddenly opened and Atem walked in with a sigh. Worry filled Yami when he realized Angeline would be seen, he hadn't told Atem about her.

“Relax, he can't see me, not unless you let him,” Atem noticed Yami was in the room and smiled.

“There you are, I missed you at lunch,” Yami smiled.

“I must have forgotten, I was busy”

“With what? I mean besides being pregnant,” Yami grabbed the bracelet from where Angeline had put it on the table.

“This actually,” Atem grabbed the bracelet and gasped.

“I've never seen anything like this, you have all these powers?” Yami nodded.

“Apparently,” Atem gave a gentle smile.

“Do you know how rare this is for a vampire? This is very rare, my mother had something like this but that was 1000 years ago.” The baby seemed to sense its daddy's happiness because it gave a strong kick to Yami's side. Yami winced and grabbed his side.

“I think you've excited her a little too much Ate,” Atem frowned.

“Sorry love, are you hungry? I can have a servant bring you up some lunch?” Yami nodded suddenly hungry, Atem chuckled.

“Alright what do you want?” Yami thought for a moment before he gave into what he craved.

“Chicken with mashed potatoes, lots of gravy, oh and those peas we grew from last week, oh and maybe some ketchup on the chicken,” Atem stared at Yami for a second like he was crazy. But the look in Yami's eyes said otherwise.

“Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes,” Yami nodded and Atem walked off. As soon as Atem was out of earshot Yami sighed and placed a hand on his stomach.

“Baby girl, you are making me have the weirdest cravings ever,” Angeline chuckled.

“Yes, pregnancy can make you have the oddest of cravings can’t it?” Yami jumped forgetting she was in the room.

“It would seem so, thank you,” Yami said with a smile.

“For what?” she asked tilting her head.

“For helping me unlock my powers, with Mahad it would have taken months to do,” Angelica smiled and shook her head.

“Think nothing of it, it’s is my job as your guardian,” Angelica looked towards the sky as a familiar chime sounded in her ear.

“What is it?”

“It’s my mother, she’s calling me, I must leave but I’ll return once I can.”

“Take all the time you need,” Yami answered with a smile. Angelica nodded and with a proof of white and pink sparkly clouds she was gone.

Atem returned with Yami’s lunch and smiled as he watched his mate eat hungrily.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Council room, James was losing his patience. He turned to Marcel a look of anger flashing in his red eyes.

“You told me, she would be here two days ago,” Marcel nodded.

“That’s what she told me”. James growled and chucked the cup in front of me at Marcel, the other dodging the glass just in time the glass instead hitting the wall. James turned to two other councilmen in the room and pointed at them seething in anger.

“Clean that up,” the two nodded and got to work not wanting to anger him more than he was. A laugh from the doorway grabbed everyone’s attention.

“My my, what anger you have,” James turned to find a woman standing there. She had pale skin, green eyes, and chestnut hair tied in a high ponytail. The woman was dressed in a black dress with a slit, red off-the-shoulder puffed sleeves with long black sleeves underneath, and a bronze belt around her waist. Clipped to the belt was a red sash that fell down to below her hip. The woman wore black heels on her feet, bronze teardrop earrings, and a bronze necklace around her neck with a glowing magenta gem. Her lips painted red, formed a smirk.

James glared at the unknown woman.

“And just who might you be?” the woman stepped into the room the door closing behind her.

“My name is Helena, Marcel called me in, he said you needed help with a problem,” James nodded and sat down.

“Well, you heard correctly,” Helena smiled.

“Excellent,” she sat on the table beside James folding one leg over the other winking at a staring councilman. “Now what can I help you, gentlemen, with?”

* * *

Atem sighed as he sat in his office. There were papers that needed signing and Heba insisted that he do them now before he forgot about them. Emptying his glass of its alcoholic content he set his pen down and stood up. Stretching after sitting for an hour Atem sighed as he walked around his office stretching the stiff and aching muscles.

“You look sore and tired your highness,” a woman’s voice called out. Atem jumped and glanced around his eyes finally landing on a woman leaning against the wall.

“Who are you?” the woman smiled gently.

“My name is Helena, I’m a fairy sent by my mother to help you”. Atem raised an eyebrow. “Of course, only certain people can see us though,” Helena pushed off the wall and walked around the room. “Did you know your mate has one? My sister Angeline is his fairy” Atem look confused, Helena frowned. “He never told you?” Atem shook his head.

“No.” Helena sighed.

“And here I was thinking that marriage was about trust, and not keeping secrets,” as she spoke the gem in Helena’s necklace started to glow. Atem’s eyes flashed red for a second.

“As did I,” he turned and left the room anger clear in his steps. Helena smirked and disappeared before reappearing in Atem and Yami’s bedroom where Yami was speaking to Angeline. Her magic concealing her presence, even from her sister. Atem opened the door and Yami glanced up a smile growing on his face.

“Ate, you’re back,” Atem nodded.

“I am,” Atem said glaring softly at Yami.

“When were you going to tell me?” Atem asked his eyes flashing red.

“Tell you what?” Yami asked confused. Atem pointed to where Angeline stood. Thanks to Helena’s magic, he could now see Angeline.

“When were you going to tell me about her? I thought marriage was built by trust Yami? How can I trust you if you keep secrets like this from me?” Atem said his voice growing louder with each word. Yami winced and glanced at his lap.

“I wanted to Ate, I just didn’t know how. I mean how do you explain suddenly that a fairy appeared and said she was sent to look after me.” Something in Atem snapped. Helena’s magic broke and his eyes softened seeing Yami looking so small, his eyes glossing over.

“Yami, I’m sorry I got so angry, I just wished you would have told me,” Yami sighed.

“I know, as do I,” Atem sat beside his mate and pulled him into a hug kissing his forehead.

“From now on no more secrets alright? Secrets shouldn’t come between a couple,” Yami nodded.

“Agreed.” _  
  
_Helena growled and disappeared once again and popped into the council room. James glanced up from their meeting and greeted Helena.

“Well?” Helena glared crossing her arms.

“His love for his mate is strong, it will take time to break that,” James nodded.

“But can you do it?” Helena nodded.

“It’s not impossible, but as I said, it will take time.”

* * *

The next day Atem was in a meeting again as they continued to try to finish the treaty. It was a long a tiring process and they have only gotten a quarter of the way done. Yugi himself had gained a few headaches from this as did Atem, Joey, Ryou, and Malik.

Angeline had come to him this morning after Atem left and they worked on his powers. Yami decided that when the meeting broke for lunch he would tell Atem about Angeline and what they’ve been doing.

Lunch came sooner than Yami expected. Atem had entered the bedroom and found Yami sitting on the bed reading. Of course, whenever Yami read, he would lose track of time and tune into the words on the page rather than the world around him.

Atem reach over and grabbed his book making Yami jump in surprise. A smile grew seeing Atem in front of him.

“Well hello to you too,” Atem chuckled. “Meeting done so soon?” Atem shook his head sitting on the bed beside his mate, Yami cuddling into his arms.

“Lunch break, honestly this whole process is tiring,” Yami chuckled.

“At least it means the end of a long and tiring war,” Atem nodded in agreement.

“f only the Council would see it that way, they seem to be arguing against everything that gives rights to the humans,” Yami rolled his eyes.

“Let me have a few words with them, I’ll make them say yes,” he spoke flicking his fingers a few small lightning bolts appearing from his fingertips, Atem smiled.

“As tempting as that is, I have to say no.”

* * *

After lunch, Yami went to see Mahad, who had requested to see him about his powers. Yami knocked on the door and a moment later Yami heard Mahad’s voice.

“Come in,” Yami opened the door and closed it behind him.

“You wanted to see me?” Mahad nodded.

“Atem told me about your training with Angeline.” Yami nodded softly.

“Yes, Angeline told me you requested her to help me.”

“Indeed, and I hear that you have successfully discovered your powers,” Mahad motioning to the bracelet on Yami’s wrist.

“Yes, all thanks to Angeline’s teachings,” Yami said with a smile.

“That’s great news,” Mahad said with a smile. “Now, how would you like to test those powers?”

* * *

Meanwhile, in the meeting room, the meeting had ended and everyone disbanded for the rest of the afternoon. Atem was putting his papers away back into the folder he brought in when he felt a presence in the room.

He turned to the door to find Helena standing with a smile.

“Good afternoon Your Majesty,” Atem continued folding his papers.

“Good afternoon, what can I help you with Helena?” Helena smiled.

“Actually there’s something I can help you with, how are those shoulders of yours feeling?” Atem’s eyes widened.

“How did you-?”

“The way you’re hunched over slightly gives it away,” Atem chuckled.

“You are observant,” Helena smiled.

“If you’ll allow me I can use some of my healing magic to help you,” Atem shrugged.

“If it will help, by all means,” Helena walked over and placed a hand on Atem’s shoulders, she mumbled a few words her necklace glowing. Atem felt the magic flow through him and sighed in relief as his muscles were soothed. When she was done Atem picked up his folder and stood up.

“Thank you Helena,” Helena smiled.

“Think nothing of it, if you need anything else call my name and I’ll be there,” Atem nodded and walked out of the room. Helena smiled her necklace still glowing.

“It’s done,” she whispered and disappeared in a cloud of black and red smoke.


	16. An Attack

A few weeks later, Atem had taken time out of his schedule to go with Yami to go for a visit to Isis. Because of his busy schedule, he hadn’t been able to go to any appointments to check on their child. Today, Heba had offered to take some of the world load for the morning so he could go with Yami and spend time with him until the afternoon.

Atem watched as Isis placed her hands against Yami’s stomach, moving them around a few times, using her magic granted by her necklace to check up on the baby.

“Well, you can wipe that look of concern off your face Your Majesty,” Isis said pulling her hands away with a smile. “Your baby is strong and healthy.”

“See? I told you?” Yami said pulling his shirt down and buttoning his jacket back up.

“Is it wrong to worry about my child?” Atem asked as he placed a soft hand on Yami’s stomach.

“No, I just feel left behind,” Yami said with a smirk on his face. Atem smiled softly before leaning forwards and kissing Yami on the cheek softly.

“I worry about both of you,” Atem said grabbing Yami’s hand in his own. Yami smiled and gently squeezed his husbands hand

* * *

“I thought you said you could take care of this?” James growled as he slammed his hand down on the table. The other council members flinched as he did so. However, Helena stayed firm and stared down at James from where she sat on the edge of the table.

“His love for his mate is very strong,” Helena explained with a roll of his eyes. “I told you it would take a while to break it down.”

“Yes,” James said with a sigh. “That being said, you said that 2 weeks ago.”

“If you don’t want my help, then I’ll just take my leave then,” Helena said snapping her fingers and disappearing.

“Wait!” James yelled, Helena then reappeared a moment later.

“Yes?”

“As much as I’d hate to admit it, we need your help,” James muttered with a sigh.

“That’s more like it,” Helena said with a smile. “Now, here’s an idea I think you might like.”

* * *

As far as Yami could tell, the negation between the resistance and the vampires was going well. It may be taking a while but they wanted to make sure it was fair on both ends. As if the baby sensed its mother’s happiness, it gave a kick to Yami’s side.

Heba seemed to have noticed when Yami winced because he was by his side in an instant, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Yami said with a smile. “I guess she could sense my happiness.”

“Did she kick?” Heba asked to which Yami nodded.

“She’s a strong one for sure,” Yami said rubbing his stomach gently.

“She’ll definitely be a fighter when she’s older,” Heba said. He was on board with Yami’s idea that the child would be a girl. Every day that passed he got more excited to meet his little niece or nephew.

It was then that Mai had chosen to wake in, a concerned look on her face.

“Mai? What is it?” Heba asked turning to the blonde vampire.

“There’s someone who said he wants to talk to you Yami,” Mai said. “Said his name was Sean.”

“Sean’s here?” Yami asked slowly getting off the couch.

“Who’s that?” Heba asked turning to Yami.

“He’s one of the squad leaders,” Yami answered as he started to follow Mai out of the lounge.

“Wait, you’re just going to go by yourself?” Heba asked running up to Yami’s side. “You know what would happen if Atem knew you went outside by yourself, especially in your condition.”

“But-”

“Which means I’ll just have to come along with you,” Heba answered with a smile.

* * *

Heba and Yami ended up following after Mai downstairs and outside of the palace where Sean was waiting, the guards surrounding him as tensions were still high as the treaty was being put together.

“It’s alright, stand down,” Yami said to the guards. “He’s a friend.”

“Yes Your Majesty,” the guards said leaving the group alone.

“Love to stay and chat but I have duties to go attend to,” Mai said smiling at the trio before she walked off with a flip of her blonde hair.

“Sorry to have pulled you out of whatever you were doing,” Sean said gathering Heba and Yami’s attention. “But she said Yugi was still in a meeting, you were the next person I could think of.”

“It’s fine, I was just in the lounge with Heba,” Yami said motioning to Heba beside him. “What’s wrong?”

“We have a problem,” Sean said before he started walking away from the palace. “One of ours got into a fight with a vamp and got himself injured, you were closer than our camp was.”

“How bad is he?” Yami asked as he and Heba followed Sean towards the forest.

“Not as bad, luckily,” Sean said with a sigh of relief. “But I figured someone should know what happened before it got more serious.”

They continued to follow Sean into the forest, both Yami and Heba having a quiet conversation about the situation. However, through their conversation, they failed to notice that Sean had sped his pace up until he disappeared from sight through the thickest part of the trees.

“Sean?” Yami called out as he froze in place. It wasn’t like Sean to suddenly leave someone in the dust, especially one of his friends. He turned to Heba who noticed his concern and nodded softly, placing a hand on the handle of his blade. Together, the pair headed where Sean had disappeared.

The sun had started to set and thanks to the cover of the trees, the forest grew darker making it harder to try and find where Sean had gone.

“Something’s wrong,” Heba said glancing around. “Stay close.”

“No one got injured did they?” Yami asked as he glanced around, his eyes trying to seek out Sean. “There would have been a group here if there was.”

Suddenly, there was a snap of a branch from above them. Heba stepped in front of Yami and blocked an incoming sword from swinging down on him. Yami stepped back as Heba managed to push the sword off his and send the person holding it a few feet away.

“A resistance member?” Yami asked as he saw the uniform the man was wearing.

“Why are they attacking? Aren’t we on a truce?” Heba asked as others jumped down from the trees.

“That truce is a joke,” a female member said as she glared at Yami and Heba. “Why should we believe you vamps when you’ve controlled and killed us for years?”

“What’s worse is our former leader is on their side!” another male yelled as he charged from behind Yami, his blade pointing to the pregnant male. Unfortunately, another member decided to strike and Heba was preoccupied with his own fight. Yami turned and instinctively raised his arm but was shocked when his hand felt frozen for a moment before it returned back to its warmth.

Yami lowered his arm and turned to where the resistance member was, only to find his sword was lodged in an ice wall, as was the man’s wrist.

“How did you do that?” Heba called out as he glanced at the ice wall as he fought off the resistance members.

“No idea,” Yami called back as he jumped out of the way of another attacker.

_Ate_

There was a few moments before Atem answered through their link.

**_Yami? What is it?_ **

“Watch out!” Heba yelled as he sped in front of Yami and blocked him from another sword.

_Me and Heba need some help. We’re being attacked._

**_Where are you?_ **

Yami used another ice wall to block an incoming attack and jumped back, landing a few feet away.

**_Yami!?_ **

“Yami!” Heba yelled as he saw Sean sneak past him and jump up to swing his sword down on Yami. Yami turned just as Heba ran in front of him and the sword slashed down on his shoulder.

“Heba!” Yami called out with wide eyes as blood spilled out of the wound and down Heba’s shoulder. Yami turned to glare at the resistance member before he created another ice wall to surround him and Heba from any more incoming attacks, this time it was a dome. Luckily, it was thick ice because he could hear the resistance members slashing away at it.

**_YAMI!? WHERE ARE YOU!!?_ **

Yami winced at the yell in his head before he answered Atem.

_The forest to the left of the palace. Heba’s hurt, hurry_

**_I’m on my way._ **

Yami knelt down beside Heba and pulled off his jacket to examine the wound.

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” Heba said as he seen Yami’s worried face.

“Why did you do that?” Yami asked as he ripped the bottom of his coat to use as a temporary bandage until they could get back to the palace.

“Well, I couldn’t let my favourite brother-in-law get hurt or die now could I?” Heba asked with a smile before he winced as Yami tightened the bandage around his wound. “Let alone the unborn heir to the throne.”

“I’m your only brother-in-law,” Yami said with a roll of his eyes.

“My point still stands.”

Yami turned as he heard fighting outside. Both he and Heba tensed as the ice dome started to melt. Heba picked up his sword ready for another fight as it melted.

However, both let out a sigh of relief as they saw Atem standing on the other side. The 5 resistance members had been taken care of, the group kneeling on the ground, their hands cuffed behind their back as the guards stood surrounding them.

“Yami! Heba!” Atem called out as he, Yugi, and Isis raced towards the pair. Atem gathered Yami into a hug as Isis went to examine Heba’s wound.

“What happened?” Yugi asked as Yami pulled away from Atem’s hug.

“I’m not really sure myself,” Yami said with a shake of his head as he glanced towards where Sean was kneeling.

“We’ll figure this out,” Atem said running a hand up and down Yami’s arm. “Take them to the dungeon,” Atem called out to his guards. The guards nodded and they all led the resistance members to the palace. “How is it?” Atem asked turning to Heba and Isis.

“Luckily it’s not too bad,” Isis said tying the bandage back around Heba’s shoulder. “The sword didn’t slash too deep, it should heal in about two weeks.”

“Good,” Atem said with a sigh of relief. “Let’s head back.”

* * *

“So what exactly happened?” Atem asked as the group sat down in the lounge after Heba’s shoulder had been properly cleaned and bandaged.

“Mai came to find Yami, said someone named Sean was looking for Yugi but that he was a meeting and so Sean asked to see Yami,” Heba explained.

“Sean said one of his men had gotten into a fight and gotten hurt and wanted to let someone on our end know,” Yami explained as he leaned into Atem. “We followed him to the forest before he was out of our sight and that’s when we got to where we were.”

“Next thing we know we’re being ambushed by 5 of the resistance members,” Heba said. “They were pretty angry about the treaty and the truce until the treaty was finished, said it was just a huge job.

“They were also angry that I was on the side of the vampires,” Yami said with a sigh. “I knew people would still be upset that I was turned into one but I never expected an ambush.”

“This doesn’t seem like Sean,” Yugi said shaking his head. “He may hate the vampires but he understood why Yami was changed into a vampire and he seemed on board with the treaty.”

“Then why attack Yami?” Ryou asked from beside Bakura.

“I don’t know,” Yugi said with a sigh. “But this does violate the truce we have at the moment.”

“Then, does that mean?” Malik asked as everyone turned to Atem who nodded.

“Unfortunately it does, we have to show that we are all on board,” Atem said with a sigh. “I’ll be sure to give them a fair trial, try to collect every evidence I can.”

“The Council won’t like it,” Marik said with a roll of his eyes.

“They don’t like anything,” Bakura added with a growl.

“Well they’re going to have to learn to like it,” Atem said shaking his head. “Yami, Heba, I’ll be needing you two to be our witnesses since the attack happened to you two.”

“What about Mai?” Yami asked turning to Atem. “She wasn’t at the attack but she took us to Sean and then left to attend to her duties once we were together.

“I’ll question her to, see what she has to say,” Atem said before he turned to Bakura and Malik. “I’ll need both your help to question the 5 members.”

“Does this mean we get a break from long meetings tomorrow?” Joey asked with a smile, which caused everyone to laugh.

“Yes Joey, we’ll be taking a break tomorrow,” Atem answered with a smile.

“What about the Council? They’ll probably try to squeeze their way into this matter,” Ootogi said with a roll of his eyes.

“Seto, can you keep them busy for a few days?” Atem asked turning to Seto. “Give them some work to do to distract them.”

“I can think of a few things to keep them busy,” Seto said with a nod. Everyone then started to leave for the evening until dinner would be served.

“Don’t worry,” Atem said turning to Yami who had a concerned look on his face. “We’ll figure this out.”

“I know,” Yami said softly as Atem leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

The next few days, Yami had only seen Atem a few times, mostly when he was asking him all that happened and gather evidence. Other than that, he hadn’t seen Atem, Bakura, and Marik much as the trio were questioning the resistance members. He hadn’t seen the Council either, Seto had stayed true to his word and kept them busy as the investigation went on.

Eventually, he ran into Honda who was carrying Anthony with him. He had ended up having Honda’s brown hair and Otogi’s teal eyes.

“Morning Yami,” Honda said with a tired smile.

“Morning Honda, long night?” Yami asked as he noticed the bags under his friend’s eyes.

“You have no idea,” Honda said with a sigh as he and Yami started walking to the lounge. “This little one has started teething.”

“Getting his teeth in is he?” Yami said giving Anthony a smile.

“Yeah, some nights are okay but last night was hell, we all barely got any sleep,” Honda said as he sat Anthony on his lap as he sat on the couch, Yami sitting beside him. Anthony had started chewing on his toy with a soft whimper, Honda softly smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Have you heard anything from Otogi about Sean and the others?” Yami asked as Anthony decided to reach over and play with his fingers, which Yami didn’t mind, the child was curious.

“No, Otogi said they’re still investigating some things,” Honda replied shaking his head. “Has Atem or Yugi told you anything?”

“No, I haven’t seen much of either of them since the investigation started,” Yami said with a shake of his head.

“Lord Honda!” a guard exclaimed running into the room. Honda and Yami turned to the guard as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Antonio? What’s wrong?” Honda asked.

“It’s your husband,” Antonio answered.

“Otogi? What’s happened?” Honda asked standing up, Anthony in his arms.

“One of the resistance members attacked while they were questioning and he ended up breaking his arm.”

“What!?” Honda exclaimed almost dropping Anthony. Yami stood up and pulled Anthony out of Honda’s arms. “Is he okay?”

“I’m not sure, he was knocked unconscious and brought to Isis by Lord Bakura and Lord Marik.”

“Honda,” Yami said catching his friend’s attention. “Go and check up on Otogi, I’ll watch over Anthony for you.”

“Are you sure?” Honda asked to which Yami nodded. “Okay, thank you,” Honda said kissing Anthony on his forehead before running to the medical wing, Antonio following.

“Okay,” Yami asked turning to Anthony who had gone back to chewing on his toy with a soft whimper. “What should we do?

* * *

Atem had left the medical wing as soon as Isis had set Otogi’s arm and wrapped it in a splint until it healed properly. Bakura and Marik had been dismissed to take care of their other duties while Yugi, Heba, and himself had gone to find Yami after Honda told them he had left Anthony with him.

They ended up finding Yami with Anthony in the garden, a blanket had been laid out on the grass with Yami sitting on top of it. Anthony sat on his lap as Yami sat criss-cross on it, reading a book to the child. As much as Anthony had no idea what Yami was saying, he was content to sit on his lap and be read the story as he suckled on a small piece of ice on a stick. His face may be all wet and drooly but Yami didn’t seem to mind as he continued to read the book.

Atem felt his heart swell at the sight of his mate and Anthony. It only made him that much more excited to meet his own beautiful child. Yugi and Heba also smiled at the sight, it was refreshing to see a relaxed Yami. Both were excited now more than ever to meet their niece or nephew.

Yami ended up finishing the story and turned his head to see his mate, brother, and Heba watching him with smiles.

“What’s up with you three?” Yami asked as he placed the book down as the trio walked over.

“Nothing,” they answered as they sat down. Anthony smiled seeing three new friends had joined him and Yami and continued suckling on the ice.

“Where did you get the idea to give him ice?” Heba asked as Anthony became interested in his fingers.

“I figured he wanted something to numb his gums, so I froze some ice on a stick so he can suckle on it,” Yami answered with a shrug. “How’s Otogi?”

“He’ll be fine,” Atem answered. “Isis set his arm and put it in a splint until it’s healed properly.”

“What about the investigation?”

“He was the last one we needed to question, luckily, we got what we needed out of him before he decided to attack Otogi,” Heba said with a sigh. “Well, he was aiming more for Atem than Otogi.”

“So what now?” Yami asked as Anthony crawled out of his lap and towards Yugi. Yugi wasn’t sure how to hold him and so Heba helped him adjust himself so Anthony could sit down properly.

“Tomorrow we’ll go over everything, finds the facts and then hold a trial,” Atem answered with a soft growl. He really hated long meetings, let alone holding trials.

The trio continued to talk until Honda came and collected his son with a report that Otogi was sleeping off his injury.

* * *

Two days later, everyone had gathered into the throne room for the trial. Seto had kept his promise and sent the Council out to deal with some “issues” with one of their bases a couple of hours away. Yami sat on his throne beside Atem while Yugi stood by his side, Heba standing beside Atem. Below, the 5 resistance members knelt on the ground with their hands cuffed behind them. Bakura, Marik, and a few other guards stood around them in case any of them tried anything. Seto stood off to the left side of the throne with the Royal Court while Ryou, Malik, and Joey stood off to the right in a huddle.

Since Sean seemed to have organized the attack, he was kneeling in the front while two members kneeled on either side behind him making a V formation.

“Ready?” Atem asked turning to Yami who nodded with a soft smile. As much as he hated having to put one of his trusted friends on trial, what had happened cannot be excused and everyone had to be held accountable for what happened. “Okay, here we go.”

“Sean Wells, you and your group are being tried for the attempted murder of His Highness Prince Heba Sennen and the attempted murder of His Majesty Emperor Yami Sennen, as well as the attempted murder of His Majesty Emperor Atem Sennen’s unborn child.”

“As you as well as everyone on both sides know, we are on a temporary truce as we work through a treaty to end the war,” Atem said as he turned his attention to the resistance members who glared up at the group. “This attempt on my brother’s life, my mate’s life, and my unborn child’s life will not go unpunished.”

“The treaty is a joke,” one of the females called out as she struggled with her handcuffs. “Nothing will ever change.”

“Then why not come to me directly?” Yugi asked from beside Yami. “If you had come to me with concerns I could have relayed it to the group and we could have worked it out.”

“Right, because we can trust you now,” one of the males said with a roll of his eyes. “Your own brother is one of _them_ and you see nothing wrong with it, how can we trust our own leader when he is in league with the vamps?”

“I may be a vampire now but that has not changed how I see the world,” Yami said with a glare. “I want this war over as much as the next person and this treaty is one step towards a better future.”

“Maybe it would have just been better if you died,” a female muttered under her breath. However, Atem managed to hear it and went to snap at her but Yami stopped him with a gentle hand on his wrist and a shake of his head. However, what no one seen was Helena was standing on one of the rafters above the throne room using her magic to influence the resistance members, all part of her plan with the Council.

“You all defied my order to stay low and out of the way of vampires,” Yugi said returning to the conversation at hand. “You deliberately led Heba and Yami away from the palace where you could attack them in the hopes that they would both be killed.”

“And it would have worked if _he_ hadn’t shown up,” Sean said turning to glare at Atem.

“That’s not the point here, the point is you defied my orders and have forgotten what our rules are,” Yugi said with a glare. “Clearly you have all forgotten how we run things.”

“Sean,” Yami said grabbing the man’s attention. “You were one of my trust subordinates, why attack me? Yugi said everyone was on board with the treaty and was willing to work to have it fair for both parties.”

“Well _Your Majesty_ , people’s opinions can change,” Sean said with a sneer.

“Yugi,” Atem said turning to Yugi. “These are your subordinates, I will allow you to pick their punishment.”

“Our rules clearly state that anyone who goes against the rules is to be eliminated,” Yugi said turning back to the group who seemed to have had a change in demeanour. “While things may have changed since I took over, the rules still stand.”

“Then your decision?” Yami asked, though, he already knew what Yugi was going to say.

“Death,” Yugi answered with a sigh. “The attack was targeted against your brother and Yami, I will let your people deal with the execution.”

“Very well,” Atem said with a nod. “Take them back down to the dungeon, they’ll die at sundown.”

Bakura, Marik, and the other guards led the resistance members back down to the dungeon as the room was dismissed until it was only Yugi, Heba, Yami, and Atem in the room.

Helena smiled seeing how defeated Yami and Yugi seemed and disappeared with a soft snap of her fingers.


End file.
